The 12 Days of Christmas: Booth and Brennan Style
by Diko
Summary: Fluffy story about how the pair could have gotten together at Christmas. No case just what the 12 Days of Christmas bring for them. Set in season five yeah I know I know. M and T chapters Complete
1. On the First Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Set in Season Five. Yes, I know season 5 has that wonderful christmas scene but meh I wanted that season so there. It's fluffy fun with that one character you have to hate. One chapter a day for the next twelve days.

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th: <strong>

Dr. Temperance Brennan swung her bag up on her shoulder and boarded the small plane. This year no one had tried to stop her. This Christmas everyone was busy. So, this year she just bought a ticket and left Washington D.C. for the jungles of Venezuela. Her father was spending the holiday with Russ, Amy and their children. Booth was on vacation, he had been very vague about his plans. Angela and Hodgins had gone to see her father.

So, Dr. Brennan was going to South America to, as Booth would say, dig up dead people. Three hours later, the plane landed and she climbed out, tired, dirty and ready to get to the campsite. At least there would be someone she knew there. Dr. Santiago from George Washington University was here with her interns.

They had done their internship digs together. Up until her 'family' at the Jeffersonian, Christine Santiago was as close as a friend as Brennan had ever had. Looking up, she saw a jeep and approached the driver. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Dr. Brennan?" He asked casually, as he nodded in her direction. She nodded in return and climbed into the jeep.

"We'll drive for about two hours then hike the rest of the way. We should arrive first thing in the morning," he told her briskly. She nodded again and he put the jeep in gear and began to drive.

"My name is John and I will be your general gopher for this excavation," he told her with a smile.

Brennan nodded again but said nothing. The entire drive was silent, it stayed silent as they reached the copse of trees where they would start their hike. John bit back a smile as the good doctor kept pace with him while hiking. She didn't complain, she didn't sigh, she didn't grunt, in fact she didn't say anything. When they stopped for breaks, she sipped water and munched on some type of trail mix.

As dawn stretched across the sky they paused on the cliff leading down to the site. Angel Falls spread out before them the falling water catching the new light. He looked over at Brennan and frowned. He could see she was past tired and plain exhausted.

"Almost there, Dr. Brennan," John told her.

"So, I see," Brennan said in a clipped voice.

**December 14th - The First Day of Christmas**

They began their descent into the valley and half an hour later, they arrived at the camp site. Dr. Santiago's dog Rover came bounding towards them. John's mouth almost fell open in surprise. The dog was not unfriendly but he had only ever seen the dog that affectionate with Dr. Santiago. Brennan reached out and scratched the Irish Wolfhound's ears.

"Rover," Brennan murmured as she continued to scratch.

The interns had just begun stirring and Brennan paused, looking around for Dr. Santiago. Spotting the woman, Brennan made her way to Dr. Santiago.

"Well, Tempe, I see you made it. I'm glad you are here. They sent twice as many interns as I can handle," Dr. Santiago said.

"Christine, I'm going to go get some sleep and I will come help with the excavation this afternoon," Brennan said tiredly.

"Your tent is over there. One of the interns gave up their tent for you," Christine said, pointing.

Nodding, Brennan headed to the tent Christine had indicated. She stopped as a group of interns trudged past her. She blinked then shook her head. She must be more tired than she thought. She could have sworn she just saw Booth. What was wrong with her? Sighing, she headed to the tent and dropped her bag on the floor. Flopping on the bed face first, she fell asleep before even taking her boots off.

Booth let out a low groan when he spotted Brennan walking into camp. Dang it out of all the digs why did she have to come to this one? Now he was going to have some explaining to do. Jen looked sideways at the man who had come at the beginning of the dig.

"What's wrong, Seeley. Does a genius like Dr. Brennan intimidate you?" Jen asked in a teasing tone she had adopted for him.

"No, Jen, she does not intimidate me in the least," Booth answered truthfully.

"Then what's with the groan?" She asked in curiosity.

Booth had been friendly with everyone but unlike the other guys he didn't hit on the females. He was nice but no sexual advances. Booth confused Jen but she liked him.

"She's going to be so ticked I'm here," he admitted.

"So, you are a little older than most of the interns here. Did you just start late or something?" She asked congenially, changing the direction of the conversation.

"No, I have a full time job and I work with a forensic anthropologist. Half the time I don't understand a word out of her mouth. So, I took classes. Dr. Santiago felt I did well enough to come even though I am getting my Master's in something other than what I got my Bachelor's in," Booth admitted. Jen smiled at the look on his face.

"You like your partner don't you?" Jen laughed while asking the clearly obvious truth in question form.

"No, I don't like her. I love her," Booth clarified.

"Well, she is one lucky woman if you'd take classes to understand something she does," Jen told him. They reached the dig site and stopped near the pit by Dr. Santiago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are very lucky on this dig. For the next two weeks we will be joined by Dr. Temperance Brennan. You will respect her as you do me. If you are wise you will listen to any advice she may give you," Christine told the interns. Booth saw quite a few interns get excited. Some shifted nervously and wrung their hands.

"Booth and Jen, I would like you on the set of remains that were uncovered yesterday over in pit number two," Christine called.

Booth and Jen headed to the remains lying in the pit and squatted down with their tools. They began carefully brushing away the dirt that still partially covered the remains.

"So, why does Dr. Santiago call you Booth instead of Seeley?" Jen asked her brush moving over the skull.

"Because I prefer to be called by my last name. I don't like my first name," Booth told her as the coronal suture came into view.

"Coronal suture suggests 33-35 years of age," Booth muttered, looking intently at the skull. Sweeping more dirt from the facial features, he examined them closely.

"Supraorbital margin suggests male but until we uncover the pelvis that is only speculation," Booth continued murmuring.

"You seem to have the knowledge of someone who has a doctorate instead of a Master's," Jen said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I worked with a forensic anthropologist. After five years, you tend to pick things up. She's better at it though. She looks at goopy bodies and does this," Booth said with a slight shudder.

Jen laughed at his shudder. They continued gently cleaning off the remains, casually chatting about random topics. The pelvis came into view and Booth paused to examine it.

"Definitely male," Booth said.

Jen nodded in agreement and continued to clear dirt. Booth paused in his examination and leaned closer. Using a brush, he carefully cleaned off the pelvis. He sat a moment staring and Jen paused at his intense examination.

"What do you see, Booth?" Jen asked, causing him to smile at her use of his last name.

"Remodeled damage on the iliac crest," Booth said, brushing across the damage. They paused when they heard Christine greet Brennan.

"Tempe, so glad you could join us," Christine said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad to be here, Christine. It has been a while since I've been on a dig," Brennan said. Booth snorted lightly and continued to brush.

"What? Is she lying?" Jen asked when he snorted.

"Define a while," Booth muttered and Jen laughed at his comment.

"Now, how would you happen to know Dr. Brennan's dig schedule. Are you one of her biggest fans?" Jen teased him with a huge smile. Booth's mouth tilted up at the corners and his eyes twinkled.

"You could say that," he agreed vaguely.

"Tempe, we recently uncovered a set of remains. I have two forensic interns in the pit excavating and examining. Perhaps you could help them. They are both very intelligent and gifted in the field," Christine said, pointing towards the pit where Booth and Jen were crouched.

"Shit," Booth muttered.

Jen giggled at his low curse. Booth looked up at her and pressed his lips together. Brennan walked over to the pit and carefully made her way into the pit. Halfway down, she paused and shook her head. She could swear the male intern crouching in the pit was none other than one Special Agent Seeley Booth. She knew better, this was as he put it squinty stuff. Jen looked up when she paused and a giggle escaped her lips at the sight of Brennan paused.

Brennan internally rolled her eyes at the giggle. Just what she needed another Daisy Wick, Brennan walked over to the remains and crouched down. She fell over backwards and landed on her butt with a thump. Her mouth fell open and she sat staring into Booth's chocolate brown eyes. Jen clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing at the world renowned anthropologist who was sitting in the dirt. Booth's eyes twinkled and turned up at the corners.

"Bones," Booth said briefly before turning back to the remains.

"That's Dr. Brennan to you, Intern," one of the other interns snapped at Booth. Brennan got back into a crouching position.

"My apologies, Dr. Brennan," Booth snickered at her.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and turned a midnight blue color. Booth immediately backed down and began brushing off the remains.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan hissed in outrage.

"An internship, Dr. Brennan. If we are forced to be formal then I would appreciate it if you would use my title as well," Booth said calmly.

Brennan's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. Booth could hear Jen muttering under her breath. A steady chant of 'oh my god' streaming from her mouth. Brennan's mouth pulled down at the corners and she turned on the intern who had corrected Booth.

"What's your name, Intern?" Brennan snapped in irritation.

"Smalls, Dr. Brennan. I'm Jeremy Smalls," he introduced himself.

"Mr. Smalls, if I wanted him corrected then I would do so myself," she snapped and the intern took a step back.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," he gulped. Brennan turned wide eyes on Booth.

"Again, Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked in calm voice that almost made him cringe.

"I told you, Dr. Brennan. I am doing an internship for my Master's Degree in Forensic Anthropology," Booth told her as he continued to work.

Brennan's laughter rolled out in waves and rang across the dig site. Booth turned a raised eyebrow on her causing her to stop.

"You are serious aren't you?" Brennan stuttered out in complete confusion.

"Did you assume that I was not smart enough, Dr. Brennan?" Booth calmly asked, glancing at Jen to see her working but paying close attention to the conversation.

"Booth, stop calling me Dr. Brennan. It feels unnatural. To answer your question I never assumed you weren't smart enough. I know better," Brennan said finally. A large grin spread across Jen's face as she realized exactly who Booth was.

"So, Booth, that would make you the FBI Agent that works with Dr. Brennan?" Jen said lightly, with a wide grin on her face. Booth gave an abrupt nod, hoping Jen would keep her mouth closed.

"So whatcha got, Booth," Brennan asked, imitating his question at a crime scene. Booth chuckled quietly at the change in their situation and her use of his slang.

"Coronal suture suggests 33-35 years of age. Pelvis and supraorbital margin indicate male. There is a remodeled fracture on the iliac crest," Booth said, continuing to clean.

As he brushed off the hand, he paused, and brushed a little more. Bending down, he looked closer, and leaned back onto his haunches. Brennan glanced and waited for him to say something.

"Jen, could you please finish brushing off the phalanx on the left side?" Booth asked her with a frown.

Jen paused her brushing and moved to the hand and began carefully brushing off the phalanx. When all five came into view Booth paused and leaned over again. Sitting back, he moved back towards the skull and began to trace his finger over the skull. Looking back from the hand to the head, he stopped and cocked his head. Jen watched and was fascinated by the look on his face.

"What do you see, Booth?" Brennan asked, having already seen what he was determining.

"It would appear that this person suffered from Postaxial Polydactlyly as well as Rubinstein-Taybi Syndrome," Booth said slowly.

A smile spread across her face, she was pleased with his findings. Brennan cocked her head and waited for Booth to make the connection.

"Statistically speaking," Booth chuckled, "this set of remains would be post 18th century," he finished. Jen sat there staring at Booth with her mouth hanging open. He turned to look at her the corners of his mouth turning up.

"I spend a lot of time at the gym. Information on a range of topics can be downloaded to iPods," Booth told her, continuing to smile.

"How did you come to the conclusion of the age of the skeleton, Booth?" Brennan asked in her best professor's voice.

Booth had heard that tone before and knew she was testing him. Squinting at her, he smiled and cocked his head again.

"Postaxial Polydactlyly is most common in men of African descent. The rate in the White and Latino population is much lower. In order for this particular genetic mutation to surface there would have to be a recessive gene. The Spanish Missionaries did not come in contact with the Pemon people until the later part of the 18th Century," Booth said. Brennan's face lit up with a smile and she nodded.

"Very good, Booth," Brennan said. Brennan stood up and moved away from them. Jen looked at Booth and grinned.

"Ass kisser," she teased.

"If only she'd let me," Booth muttered and Jen burst into rolling laughter.

Brennan paused and her shoulders stiffened at the laughter that suddenly rang from the young woman Booth was working with. Booth saw Brennan stiffen at Jen's laughter from the corner of his eye. A moment later, he heard her screech ring out.

"Someone contaminated or destroyed something," Booth muttered.

"How dare you. You destroyed that artifact," Brennan's enraged screech rang across the pit.

The interns continued to work until the sun sunk low into the afternoon sky. Christine called a halt to the work and everyone began packing up their tools. Booth and Jen walked together down the path to the camp.

"I have to say that if Dr. Brennan's door swung my way," Jen sighed. Booth raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"I know she prefers men but with Bones one never knows. I hope for my sake that's not the case," Booth said.

After arriving at the camp and dumping their gear, everyone split up and headed to the river to bathe. Booth headed closer to the falls. He had found a spot just behind the falls that had a deep pool and the same pressure as a shower. He was washing his hair when he heard the guys that often bathed not far from his spot but in front of the water fall. Over the rush of the water, he heard the men boasting.

"I'm going to try to hit that. I've heard she will sleep with people on digs," Simon boasted. Booth paused his soaping.

"She would never look twice at you. Dr. Brennan could have any man she wanted," Smalls argued. The men laughed and Booth tried to keep his blood from boiling.

"Booth," Brennan called. Booth closed his eyes and stepped back into the deeper water so that it was now above his hips.

"Bones," Booth answered.

She stepped around the waterfall into the cavernous area behind the waterfall. Sitting down on a rock, she looked at him. Propping her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand, she stared at him.

"How long have you been taking classes?" She asked him while looking him in the eye.

"Three years," Booth answered, grabbing his soap.

He began soaping his body and Brennan's eyes followed his hand. She felt her nipples pucker at the sight of his naked body.

"Where you ever going to tell me that you were taking classes?" She questioned him curiously.

"I honestly don't know," Booth told her with a shrug.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with Parker," she told him her voice wavered.

"I said I was going on vacation. I never said where I was going," Booth corrected her.

"Why did you take these classes?" Brennan asked him in her typical blunt manner.

"So, I could understand more than half the words coming from your mouth," Booth admitted.

The corners of her mouth turned up. She watched as he ducked under the water in the pool to rinse off. Her eyes glowed when he rose from the water, his body dripping with water.

"Enjoying the view, Bones?" Booth asked with a smirk. A blush spread across Brennan's face and she continued to look.

"I've told you that your features are symmetrically pleasing," Brennan said.

"It's not my features you are looking at," Booth teased.

"Well, your musculature is pleasing as well," Brennan said.

"Feel free to observe," Booth told her with a grin. Brennan blushed and stood up.

"I'll see you in camp," Brennan said. She turned and left Booth in the pool.

When she was gone, Booth pulled himself from the water and toweled off. Pulling on his clothes and shoes, he made his way back to camp. He joined the interns in the kitchen to help prepare dinner. They paused at a call from up on the cliff. John was bringing another person down into the camp. Booth turned back to the sauce and continued to stir. Jen looked over her shoulder at the two people coming down the cliff side. She squinted her eyes and frowned.

"Wonder why he is here?" She muttered in an irritable tone.

"Who?" Booth asked, ignoring the two coming into the camp.

"Dr. Stires," she said. She almost jumped at the feral growl that rumbled from the man next to her. He dropped the spoon and spun around to squint at the two men.

"I always hated his classes. He's an arrogant bastard," Jen whispered.

"Can you take care of the sauce? I need to find Bones," Booth said.

Jen waved him away, grasping the spoon. Booth strode from the kitchen tent and scanned looking for Brennan. He saw her standing near Dr. Santiago. He began to walk towards her but Stires reached her first. Booth saw her face go pale and her back stiffen. He moved quickly and stood behind her. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he let her know he was there. He felt her relax infinitesimally under his hand. Stires smiled at her with glowing eyes.

"Tempe, I'm so glad you're here. I was hoping we could renew our acquaintance," Stires said in a husky voice.

Brennan began to laugh at him. Stires blinked at her laughter and then his eyes narrowed. Booth put his hand on her shoulder and she reached up and squeezed. Stires' eyes narrowed even more and he frowned.

"Why did you bring a cop, Tempe?" Stires growled at her in anger. Dr. Santiago's back straightened as she realized things were not going to end well.

"Booth is my intern," Christine told him, her lips thinning at Dr. Stires arrogance.

Stires began to laugh and Brennan felt Booth stiffen behind her. She squeezed his hand again and glanced over her shoulder.

"That stupid cop is an intern," Stires said between gasps of laughter. Christine turned to look at Booth with an appraising eye.

"You're a cop?" She asked him with a hint of laughter.

"An FBI Special Agent, Dr. Santiago," Booth answered. She laughed merrily at his answer. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"With your field knowledge and GPA I should have guessed," she said. Brennan nodded a yes while she smiled at Christine. Straightening her back, Christine turned to look at Stires.

"Dr. Stires, although you are welcome now that you are here I would like you to remember that you were not invited. My interns are here at my request and should be treated with respect they deserve. Booth is here at my request due to his knowledge. He carries a 4.0 GPA and is close to completing his Master's in Forensic Anthropology," Christine said in a firm voice.

Stires brow lowered but he gave a jerking nod. Brennan turned towards Booth and smiled up at him. Booth blinked twice, he'd never seen that look directed at him.

"Booth, would you mind if I use your spot?" Brennan asked in a quiet voice.

Booth's mind spun as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. The light bulb came on and he nodded and leaned forward.

"No one else knows about it. Should give you the privacy you require," he said softly. She nodded, smiled her thanks, and turned to go.

"Tempe, mind if join you?" Stires called out to her retreating back.

"Yes, I do," she called back.

Booth wiped his hand down his face to hide his smile. Turning on his heel, he returned to the kitchen tent. Jen handed him the spoon and smiled.

"Well, that was all alpha male of you," Jen said. Booth grunted and continued to stir.

"I'd love to get Dr. Brennan's view on your behavior," Jen said thoughtfully.

"Don't ask her unless you really want to know. She will be blunt about it," Booth muttered.

"I am so asking her," Jen said with a grin.

Booth rolled his eyes and continued to stir. When dinner was finished everyone got their meals and sat around in various spots. Quite a few were sitting near the fire that had been built. Booth saw Brennan moving up the path into the encampment from the falls.

"Do you think you need twice as much food as everyone else?" Simon asked Booth in a snotty tone.

Booth looked over at the young man but said nothing. The kid stared defiantly at him with a frown. Brennan set her bathing items down near her tent and sat on a stump next to Booth. Booth held the second bowl up toward Brennan from his seat on the ground. He did not break eye contact with Simon. He nodded at her quiet thanks.

"Teacher's pet," Simon spat.

Booth still said nothing and Jen let a slow smile spread across her face. Simon finally looked down into his plate and grumbled. Brennan chuckled and started eating.

"So, Dr. Brennan, did you find a good place to bathe," Simon asked her with a gleam in his eye. She looked up at him and finished chewing.

"Yes, I did thank you," Brennan said.

"I know a very private place if you need one," he offered with a sly smile.

"No, thank you. The spot I have chosen to bathe in is secluded," Brennan told him.

"Are you willing to share your spot?" He asked in a flirty manner. Booth's eyes went flat and black as he looked at the young man.

"No," Brennan said bluntly.

Jen burst into laughter at the blunt remark. Booth turned to Jen and winked at her. Brennan's form stiffened slightly at his wink. Brennan ran her eyes over Booth's form and frowned. She reached his feet and she pursed her lips.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Booth asked, taking a bite of his food, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"You're wearing white socks," Brennan said in a slightly dazed voice.

"Way to point out the obvious," Booth said.

"We've had this discussion about sarcasm, Booth," Brennan said in a chastising tone.

Booth turned to look at her. Standing up, Brennan carried her plate to the kitchen tent and dumped it in the make shift sink. Stalking from the kitchen tent, she disappeared into the night forest. Simon got up to follow her and Booth held his hand up.

Booth stood up and walked in the opposite direction. Simon's eyes widened as Booth literally disappeared into the jungle. Jeremy let out a low whistle after Booth disappeared. The only thing they heard was the sounds of the jungle surrounding them. Jen mouthed a silent 'wow' as she glanced around.

"It's not all that special. He's ex Army," Stires said stiffly.

"My sister was in the Army and she can't move that quietly," Jen said.

Stires stood up and stalked after Brennan. He crashed through the jungle night like a herd of elephants. Brennan sat perched on a log near the edge of the Churun River, listening to the sound of the waterfalls. Booth sat in the canopy of a tree watching and protecting her time. He heard Stires crashing through the woods. Stires paused as the growl of an ocelot echoed around the area.

Booth turned his head and looked to his left. A small cat sat on the branch staring at him. The full throated growl came from the animal. Booth watched in fascination as the cat lay on the tree branch with its tail twitching. Brennan stood up when Stires stumbled into the small clearing. Turning around, she glared at Stires.

"Michael, what do you want?" Brennan almost growled at him. Stires stopped and looked at her.

"Tempe, why did you bring him here? He doesn't belong here," Stires said in a low tone.

"I did not bring him here. In fact he was already here when I arrived," Brennan stated coldly.

"You know we were always good in bed together. What else do you need?" Stires asked, looking at her but not seeing her.

"I need someone to show me how to break the laws of physics. I need someone to lift me up but not hold me back. I need someone that has my back no matter what. I need someone who respects me. All aspects of me not just some of them. And yes, Michael, sometimes I need a hero," Brennan said.

She stopped and cocked her head. Where had that come from? That was a completely irrational, illogical, emotional answer. It made her smile just a little bit. Booth had sucked in a silent breath at her statement. His eyes softened at her apparent need to feel loved. Had he not shown her how much he cared all these years? Had he failed her in that one important way?

"Next you're going to tell me you want someone to 'love' you. We both know that is ephemeral at best," Michael snorted out loud.

Brennan pulled up short at his statement. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth. From the moon light shining across the water he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"If love is actually what has been explained to me then yes I want someone to love me," Brennan said in a low voice.

"Temperance, you sound like a little girl," Stires said in a condescending tone.

Booth silently climbed down the tree and circled back. Taking the path towards them, he approached them just as quietly. He stopped behind Stires and sought out Brennan's eyes with his. She looked up and caught his gaze. Brushing past Stires, she walked up to Booth and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to his body.

Stires looked up and snorted in disbelief, he cut it short when his gaze was caught by the utter rage reflected in Booth's eyes. Booth turned, taking Brennan with him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he guided her back to the camp fire.

"Come on, Bones. Let's go see what's going on at the campfire," Booth said with a smile.

They walked back to camp, leaving Dr. Stires standing in the dark Venezuelan night. The growl of the ocelot made Booth smile and Stires shiver. Booth and Brennan approached the camp fire and the interns fell silent. Booth flopped down on the ground. Brennan sat on the ground next to him.

"We interrupt something?" Booth asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"We were discussing our past adventures," Jen said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ahhh, well don't worry about me. I have a few of those myself. Since they are in the past there is nothing I can do about them," Booth said casually. The group as a whole relaxed and smiled.

"Dr. Santiago was telling us about her trip to India," Jen said. Dr. Santiago's mouth turned up at the corners.

"Bhang?" Booth asked with a grin.

"You told him, Tempe?" Dr. Santiago almost screeched at Brennan. Brennan shrugged in Dr. Santiago's general direction.

"It was strictly for research purposes," Booth said while trying not to laugh.

The students looked around at each other. Jen began laughing as she realized that Bhang was something illegal.

"So what is Bhang exactly?" Jen asked, looking at Booth for an answer since the professors didn't seem to be giving one.

"Alcohol made from pot," Booth said.

The group around the fire began to laugh. Brennan shrugged, put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand. Stires sat gingerly down next to Brennan. Glancing at him, Booth narrowed his eyes.

"Tempe doesn't do things like that," Stires growled.

The group around him burst into laughter. Brennan tilted her head and glanced at Booth. He knew in that moment there was another something he knew that Michael Stires didn't. Booth's mouth ticked up at the corner at the thought.

"Oh, come on Dr. Brennan seems to lead an adventurous life. She's been on so many digs. She works with the FBI," Jen said.

"Tempe doesn't do illegal things," Stires said firmly. Booth barked out a laugh and glanced at Brennan who just let a grin cross her face.

"You know I don't, Booth," Brennan said.

"Oh, Tempe. I am going to put that on his next test. Tell me one thing Dr. Temperance Brennan did that was illegal in the last ten years," Christine laughed. Brennan groaned and covered her eyes. Peeking between her fingers, she glanced at Booth.

"What have you done to my Tempe?" Stires growled, glaring at Booth.

"I am not your anything, Michael," Brennan shot at him.

"Enough, Dr. Stires," Christine said firmly.

"Okay, topic change time. What's the national bird of Iraq?" Jen asked, looking around.

"Duck," Booth and Jen said at the same time. Brennan rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh, that was bad," Brennan mumbled.

"Can you do better?" Booth asked, knowing she wasn't good at jokes.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I can," Brennan said. Booth swept his hand towards the fire in invitation. The interns turned to look at Brennan.

"Three guys go to a ski lodge, and there aren't enough rooms, so they have to share a bed. In the middle of the night, the guy on the right wakes up and says, 'I had this wild, vivid dream of getting a hand job!' The guy on the left wakes up, and unbelievably, he's had the same dream, too. Then the guy in the middle wakes up and says, 'That's funny, I dreamed I was skiing!'" Brennan said in an even calm tone.

Booth's eyes bugged and his mouth fell open. The silence was deafening and then laughter erupted around the fire. Booth sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock. Did he seriously just hear her tell a dirty joke? Brennan reached over and pushed Booth's mouth closed with one finger. The interns laughed at the twinkle in the world renowned doctor's eyes.

"How crass, Temperance," Stires said in an affronted tone.

Everyone looked around and shrugged. A rumble of thunder and a gust of wind caused everyone to look up. Getting up, they headed towards their tents. Brennan's eyes followed Booth as he headed to the edge of the encampment. Her eyes got large when she saw him quickly and efficiently sling a hammock between two trees. She continued to watch as he slung a tarp, covered the sides in mosquito netting turning the whole thing into a tent of sorts. Turning, she walked to her tent. As she was unzipping her tent, she heard a voice sing out.

"On the first day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

"Good night Jen," Booth rumbled in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oookay, yes I know that you would never be able to hear voices behind waterfalls (as my beta reminded me every chapter =p) but dammit this my story lol. I am also aware of how aggressive Ocelots are and that one would never sit in a tree near Booth but again this is FICTION. I also know they'd have been eaten alive by ginormous mosquitos during the wet season but I like to pretend mosquitos don't exist. So anyway if you can pretend for the next eleven chapters then sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**Leave me a review, please?**


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just play with Hart Hanson's characters.

**Bonesgirlforever: I put dorks in so you have free reign to hate and no guilt for it. **  
><strong>Mendenbar: HA! Yes it was Booth who gave up the tent and I may or may not have forgotten to put that in..I'm not sure..duuuuhhh lol<strong>  
><strong>dharmamonkey: *wiggles eyebrows* LOL near the end it gets even yummier..bwuahahahah<strong>  
><strong>dolphinb5: I had a blast writing Jen =) She's like Angela without the ties to either Booth or Brennan.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones:Yes, I see you're still blood thirsty. It will be another 9 chapters but Stires will get his..*rubs her hands together*<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: you said jungle loving *snicker* Anyway, going to be fun so hang on.<strong>  
><strong>jimbatt: awwww thanks! I generally try to stick to atleast plausible lol. Try being the key word. Not this time though lol.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Yeah Booth in a waterfall...sooo *sigh* yummy<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: Everyday!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I'm glad my little bit of Christmas fluff is going over well.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th<strong>

Brennan woke to the sounds of the birds in the trees. She felt heavy and covered in sweat. Opening her eyes, she saw gray fur. Laughing lightly, she pushed a little bit and her heavy blanket grunted.

"Rover, get off me. Ommphh," Brennan laughed while pushing.

Rover rolled off Brennan and sat down next to the cot. His tail thumped on the ground and his tongue rolled from his mouth. Chuckling, she shooed him from the tent. She grabbed her clothes, pulled them on and left the tent.

Booth stood near the kitchen speaking with Christine and laughing when Brennan stepped from her tent. She glanced at them and Booth's twinkling eyes met hers. Christine turned when Booth's attention was moved from her to something over her shoulder.

"Come on, Tempe. We have coffee over here," Christine called.

Brennan walked over to where Booth and Christine were standing. She looked around with her eyelids at half mast. Booth handed her a cup of coffee and she grunted her thanks at him. Jen walked over from her tent, poured herself a cup of coffee then walked to where the trio was standing. She took one look at Brennan and started to giggle. Brennan's eyes narrowed at the giggling woman.

"It is not wise to laugh at Bones, Jen. Especially before her first cup of coffee," Booth said.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. But the imprint on your clavicle is funny," Jen said, still giggling. Brennan reached up and ran her fingers across her collarbone.

"Christine, can you please take Rover's tags off at night?" Brennan asked with a sigh.

"He was not with me at all last night," Christine said, shrugging.

"He was under my hammock last night," Booth said, grinning.

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen tent. Booth heard her digging around then she came out carrying an apple. Booth raised his eyebrow at her causing her to growl. Spinning on her heel, she stomped into the kitchen tent again. She came out the second time carrying an MRE bag. Booth shuddered and turned to look at Christine with a raised eyebrow.

"She orders specific packs. Personally, I think they taste like shit but she'll eat them," Christine said, shrugging.

"Let me guess, Cheese and Veggie omelet," Booth said, grinning. Christine laughed and nodded her head.

"We buy the cases of them. Have the interns unpack everything that comes in each pack and separate everything into boxes so they can mix and match. Towards the end it gets pretty hairy," Christine said.

"So, why am I just now seeing these? I've been here for days and I never saw them," Booth asked.

"We don't usually start using them until our food supplies run low," she told him.

"What the hell is a MRE?" Jen asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Meals Ready to Eat," Booth said.

"Food that tastes like shit," Christine said at the same time as Booth.

Jen started laughing and walked into the kitchen tent. Grabbing an apple, she left the tent and headed for the dig site. Booth grabbed his backpack and followed the two women to the dig site. He found Brennan crouched down over the remains Booth and Jen had been working on the day before.

She held a brush in her hand, gently brushing away dirt and was examining the bones. Booth saw the bulge in the cargo pocket of her shorts and grunted. He paused as he saw her give the skeleton that look. Jen tried to pass him and he put his hand out to halt her progress. She looked up at him in confusion. Booth just held her there.

"You two get to work," Stires bellowed at them.

Booth ignored him and stood watching Brennan work. Stires stomped over to where they were standing.

"Mr. Booth, I told you to get to work," Stires growled.

Booth turned a piercing stare at him but did not move. Stires turned, scanned the area and spotted who he was looking for.

"Mr. Smalls, Mr. Simon, you two will be assisting Dr. Brennan today," Stires said, grinning.

Booth and Jen shrugged then turned to Christine for her instructions. She pointed them to the pit next to the one that Brennan was working in. Booth walked to the small strip of land between the two and paused.

"Bones, don't forget to eat," Booth called out as he slid carefully into the pit.

"Booth, I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself," Brennan called back.

Jen giggled as Booth mouthed the words at the same time as Brennan. Stires dropped down into the pit and proceeded to make their lives hell until lunch time. At lunch time, Booth kicked back under a tree and mixed the chili mac and jalapeno cheese packages together. A few of the interns were loosening up around him and sat with him while they ate.

"So you were in the army?" One of the male interns asked, looking Booth over.

"Yeah," Booth said.

"See any action?" Another intern asked, cocking his eyebrow at Booth.

"Yep," Booth said.

"I bet you were a grunt," Simon said with a cocky smile.

"Special Ops," Booth said, taking a bite of his food.

Brennan dropped down on the ground next to Booth and placed a chocolate pudding cup in his lap. His eyes flicked down at it and he smiled at her. A low whistle of appreciation sounded from the back of the group and Brennan's eyes looked up.

"What are you whistling about, Anna?" Simon said from his position closer to the front of the group.

Anna continued to push buttons on her blackberry her eyebrows climbing her forehead into her hairline. Her lips pursed, her eyes narrowed and she looked up at Booth.

"Sergeant S.J. Booth, Combat Infantry, Ranger with Special Ops tab, Screaming Eagle, HALO, Air Assault, parachute tab and one silver star. The rest is sealed and unobtainable without proper clearance. Very impressive, Booth," Anna said. Booth's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"You do realize that since you have accessed my file from a non government source that you are on a watch list," Booth rumbled with narrowed eyes at her.

Anna wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. Booth rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food.

"So, what does that mean to us?" Stires asked in a snotty tone of voice.

"It means you don't want to nail him," Brennan said, squinting at Stires.

"Screw with me, Bones. It means they don't want to screw with me," Booth chuckled.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear while the students chuckled at her mistake. Her cheeks tinted pink when she heard Booth's whispered explanation. A slow smile spread across Booth's face and Simon glared at him.

"You should not make fun of a great mind like Dr. Brennan's," Simon said irritably. Brennan's smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"If Bones thought I was laughing at her, she would kick my butt," Booth said smoothly. Simon rolled his eyes and turned to look at Brennan.

"Can we call you Bones as well?" He asked her with a roguish smile.

Brennan's mouth turned down at the corners and her eyes narrowed. Booth finished eating and picked up the pudding cup.

"No," Brennan said bluntly.

"He does and he is just an intern," Simon said, pointing to Booth.

"He has also worked by my side for the last five years," Brennan said.

"I've worked side by side with you for more years than that, Tempe. And I don't call you some silly nickname," Stires said, standing behind the group and crossing his arms.

"No, Micheal in point of fact you have not. You have worked on various digs over the years but have not worked side by side with me as Booth has," Brennan said simply. Booth watched the interplay between the two and he knew it wouldn't end well.

"I know you much better than he does, Tempe," Stires said his voice dripping sexual innuendo.

No one missed the tone and watched as Booth's frame stiffened and Brennan's jaw clenched. Brennan stood up and brushed the back of her shorts off.

"Dr. Stires, you and I may have had a sexual relationship in the past. And yes you know me better sexually than Booth. However, you do not know me as well as Booth does," Brennan stated emphatically.

Stires rocked back on his heels and glared at Brennan. Half of the interns' mouths fell open in shock at Brennan's statement. The other half let snide smirks cross their faces. Booth watched Brennan stalk over to the pit she had been working in and slide down. With a loud sigh, he crushed the pudding cup and stood up. Throwing the cup into his backpack, he disappeared into the woods.

"Where the hell is he going?" Stires growled, jerking his thumb in the direction Booth had disappeared to.

"He's going to siphon the python," Jen said, moving back into the pit.

"Well, that's very nice language, Ms. Jenkins," Stires snapped at her.

Jen bit her tongue and went back to work. Booth returned, bent to his task and remained silent. The group returned to the camp. The interns spread out around the camp to begin their individual jobs. Booth scrounged around in his duffel bag and pulled out a small bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he waved Jen over to him. Jen bounced over and Booth raised one eyebrow at her. Jen smiled and shrugged at him. They tromped through the woods towards the river.

"Make sure you're not picking up green wood," Booth said.

"Booth, I've done digs before. I've been camping before. I know," she grumbled.

Booth chuckled, knelt down and unzipped the bag. Jen's mouth fell open when she saw him pull out a fishing pole. She watched as he quickly put the pole together. Glancing over his shoulder, Booth smiled at her look. He handed her the pole and pulled out another one.

"That one is Parker's, but I'm sure he won't mind you using it. Well, as long as you wipe the cooties off of it," Booth said with a twinkle in his eye.

Booth laughed as he put his own pole together. Booth cast into the water and sat patiently watching his bobber.

"Do you carry fishing poles everywhere with you then?" Jen asked, smirking at Booth in amusement.

"No, I am trained to find out all the information I can about areas I'm going into," Booth said calmly.

"God, now you sound like Rebecca," Jen said, rolling her eyes.

Booth's eyes flicked and she watched him start to reel in. Her mouth fell open when he pulled a fish from the water. Booth measured the fish by eye, nodded, then set up a stringer.

"Are we eating that?" Jen said her nose scrunching.

"Yep," Booth said.

He nodded towards her bobber which was bobbing down into the water. She reeled in the line and saw she had the same kind of fish had reeled in.

"What are they?" She asked, poking at the fish.

"Sailfin armored catfish," Booth said. They spent the next half hour chit chatting and pulling up fish left and right.

"Holy crap," Jen said, eyeing the fish on the string. Booth smiled as he took the poles apart.

"Okay, you grab the wood and I'll grab the lemon grass," Booth said.

Jen watched as Booth walked to the edge of the woods, took out a knife and started cutting a large amount of leaves from a plant. He walked back to the river, tucked the grass under his arm and picked up the string of fish. Leaning over, he grabbed the poles and began walking back to the camp.

Stires was pacing around the fire when they walked into the encampment. Two of the interns rushed over to them and took the fish. Booth dropped the poles next to his hammock and headed over to the fire pit. He was kneeling next to the fire pit when he saw Brennan exit her tent and head towards the river. He was helping Jen arrange everything when he saw Simon and Smalls follow her.

"Here put this grass on the bottom then start the fire," Booth said.

"How am I supposed to start the fire? Rub two sticks together?" Jen said, laughing, she laughed even harder when Booth handed her a Zippo from his pocket.

"Don't lose it," Booth muttered.

She watched as he took off into the woods at an angle. Laughing, she started and tended the fire. Booth moved fast and silent through the woods, hoping he would get to his destination before the two interns. He reached the edge of the water fall and heard Brennan splashing into the deeper water behind the waterfall.

Taking up a station on the rock, he turned his back to where Brennan was bathing. Standing with his legs braced, he crossed his arms and waited. He heard Brennan break the surface behind him and gasp.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Bones, you are about two have uninvited guests," Booth muttered.

"I already have one. And I can take care of myself," Brennan hissed.

Booth shrugged and waited for the two interns to make their appearance. Brennan used the moment to appreciate the view before her. Booth most definitely had well defined musculature. She mentally rolled her eyes at the wanton turn her thoughts had taken. A moment, later she heard Smalls and Simon plowing through the woods. She snorted causing Booth to look back at her.

"They're not very quiet," Brennan laughed.

Smalls came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Booth standing on top of a rock. Simon was still talking in a low tone not paying attention.

"Simon, if you are trying to sneak up on a bathing woman you should try not to sound like a herd of elephants," Booth suggested in a low growling tone. Simon came to a stop and glared up at Booth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He planted his feet, crossed his arms and snarled.

"Keeping you from doing something stupid," Booth replied.

He heard Brennan moving around in the water. The squirt of her shampoo or body wash in her hand was heard.

"Seems you are doing the same thing we were here to do," Simon replied angrily.

"Not at all. Now, go back to camp and stay there," Booth snarled.

Booth heard a growl behind him and his eyes widened in surprise. That was most definitely not an angry growl.

"Sounds like she doesn't want you here either," Simon laughed.

He tried to lean around Booth to see behind him. Booth shifted to his left blocking Simon's view.

"Booth, can you move down here? My epidermis has lost it's sebum," Brennan said calmly. Booth shook his head looked at the sky and sighed.

"English, Bones. I don't want to have to get a medical degree to understand you," Booth said.

"My skin is getting wrinkled," she said softly.

Booth nodded and dropped down to the ground and picked up her towel from the rock. He draped it over his shoulder and glared at the two interns.

"You're gay aren't you? That's why you're looking at us and not her," Simon said with a chuckle.

"He is not a homosexual, Mr. Simon. He just is not interested in a romantic or sexual relationship with me. We work together, we are friends," Brennan said, snatching the towel off his shoulder.

Booth looked to the sky and began to mutter under his breath. He could hear her briskly toweling off.

"Booth, step to your right please," Brennan asked softly.

Booth stepped to the right and then heard her pulling her clothes from the rock. A few moments later she stepped from behind him. She shot him a smile of thanks then turned a glare on the two interns.

"Your attentions were not invited and they are unwanted. This is the last time I will say something. Next time I will speak with Dr. Santiago and you will be sent back," Brennan snapped.

"Come on man. You have gotten me into enough trouble," Smalls growled at Simon. Booth began to stalk away and Brennan got the feeling he was upset.

"Booth, wait. What's wrong? You are clearly upset," Brennan said. Booth ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"How on earth could you possibly think that I would not be interested in you in a romantic sense? We almost had sex when I fired you," Booth growled. Brennan froze her eyes going wide.

"But the line. You drew that line," Brennan pointed out.

"I know about the damned line and it's been a pain in my ass since I drew it," Booth said in a frustrated tone. Brennan blinked as her mind processed his tone and statement.

"Why have you not said anything?" Brennan asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"Because you are not ready for what I want," Booth growled.

"Who are you to determine what I am ready for or not ready for?" Brennan said her anger starting to rise. Booth's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Bones, I know you. I know what I want and I know how you feel about it," Booth said softly.

"What exactly do you want?" Brennan asked her eyes wide and questioning.

"I want the whole thing. I want the emotional connection, the dating, the sex, all of it. But I know how you feel about monogamy, marriage, and sex. To you sex is just fulfilling a biological urge," Booth said in a hushed tone.

Brennan walked over to the rock Booth had been standing on and sat down. She set her feet on the edge then put her elbow on her knee. Dropping her chin into her hand, she sat for a moment. Booth watched her as she processed. She cocked her head in her hand and gestured him closer to her. Booth warily stepped over towards her.

"Define dating," Brennan said.

"You know going out to dinner, staying home watching movies on the couch, going to hockey games, going to the theater, going to functions together, spending weekends together," Booth said, gesturing as he spoke. Brennan stopped and he watched her process.

"Booth, think about what you just said," Brennan said, looking him in the eye without batting an eyelash. Booth paused cocked his head and started laughing.

"The only thing we don't do is have intercourse," Brennan stated. Booth flinched at the word and she smirked.

"You did that on purpose," Booth said, pointing at her. Brennan shrugged as she began to dry her hair which had been dripping down her back.

"Bones, you don't believe in love or monogamy," Booth said, helplessly. He could see this going one of two ways and both scared him.

"Do you know why? You say you know me so well," Brennan questioned him. Booth looked almost sadly in her eyes.

"Do you know why love is ephemeral?" She pushed, making him cringe.

"Because when the chemicals in the brain wear off you stop feeling it," Brennan said her eyes glistening with tears.

"Then you are left alone, hollow, empty," Brennan said softly. Booth's heart broke at her pain.

"I know your alpha male tendencies will like this but I feel safe with you. I trust you. You have never gotten angry when I act irrationally," Brennan said.

"Define love," she demanded in a low tone.

Booth climbed up next to her on the rock. Brennan switched her head into the other hand so she was looking at Booth. Booth laced his fingers together, put his elbows on his knees and propped his chin on his fingers. Brennan watched as Booth sought the answer to her question. Tilting his head, he looked over at her. His eyes traced her features and come to a stop when he was looking into her eyes.

"Love is when you wake up in the morning thinking of that person. When they are the last thing you think of before your fall asleep. When seeing them makes your day better. When they are the first person you call with good news or bad news. It's when no words are needed for comfort. It's knowing that no matter how angry you are with them or vice versa you can work it out. Knowing that they will be there. Trusting implicitly," Booth said softly. Brennan closed her eyes and sorted through the thoughts racing through her brain.

"Theoretically, if I were to experience a lot of these things, what would be expected of me?" Brennan asked in an almost scared tone. Booth's heart fluttered as he realized this could go the other direction.

"That would depend on who you are experiencing them for. Theoretically, if it were me. I would expect you to be you. I would expect you to not run to tell me when you are getting scared," Booth said slowly. He watched a smile spread across Brennan's face.

"Theoretically, if someone was to trust you with their metaphorical heart, would you do anything to crush it?" She asked, opening her eyes slowly. She saw his brown eyes looking at her.

"No, I would do anything in my power for that to not happen," Booth said.

"Theories must be tested. However, the parameters must be defined for the testing to be reliable," Brennan said in an educational tone. Booth felt the corners of his mouth turning up at her statement.

"The test would be inconclusive. There are too many variables when dealing with emotions and love," Booth told her in a serious tone.

He stood up, jumped down and moved so he was standing in front of her. She turned to face him and looked at him.

"How about we test this theory of yours one day at a time," Booth suggested. He saw something flash through her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"I think this experiment could be very beneficial to the study of humans," she said with a smile.

Booth reached up and cupped the side of her face in one hand. Leaning in, his lips brushed across hers. She let out a sigh and deepened the kiss. Booth groaned as he felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip. They broke apart when his stomach rumbled loudly. A grin spread across Brennan's face and Booth groaned.

"Let's go eat. The heat, humidity, and constant work can cause you to lose weight," Brennan said, smiling.

Booth stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her. Smiling, she jumped down, swept her bathing supplies up into her arms and started back towards camp. Half way there, they were intercepted by Stires.

"Tempe, where have you been? Mr. Simon and Mr. Smalls came back in a hurry mumbling about you and bathing," Stires said in a strident tone. Booth stuck his finger in his ear when Stires voice reached a horrible pitch.

"Michael, I am fine. Booth and I were discussing an experiment," Brennan said calmly. Booth let out a low chuckle at her statement.

"Do you need assistance with your experiment?" Stires asked in a patronizing tone.

"No," Brennan said.

Stepping around him, she walked towards the camp. Booth stepped around Stires and followed her back. Booth and Brennan moved efficiently around the camp getting their meals. Booth sat on the ground with his legs crossed. Brennan sat down next to him, her knee touching his. She looked across the camp fire and smiled.

"Dr. Goodman, it is nice to see you. Did you finish your dig in Russia?" She asked as she began eating. Dr. Goodman smiled at her with a fatherly look on his face.

"Yes, indeed I did. I was at home for a month before I was contacted to come and replace Dr. Zanna. Who pulled out of the dig before it started," he replied. Dr. Goodman looked over at Booth and raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Booth, I didn't think this dig would require an FBI agent," he said.

"It doesn't," Stires snorted. Goodman looked over at Stires and frowned.

"I didn't think it needed three forensic anthropologists either," Goodman said, frowning again.

"It doesn't. Dr. Stires decided to come without an invitation," Dr. Santiago said. Booth tried not to smile at her comment.

"Booth is here at my invitation. I extend a special invitation to my top Master's students and he accepted," Dr. Santiago said. Goodman chuckled as he looked over at Booth.

"Have you turned into a squint, Agent Booth?" Goodman inquired almost in a teasing tone.

"No, see I have this partner and she's a genius. I had to take classes to understand half of what came out of her mouth," Booth said with a grin and twinkle in his eye.

"I see," Goodman returned.

"He's just here to nail Dr. Brennan," Simon said smugly. Goodman's face schooled into his best administrators look.

"Mr. Simon, you will treat Dr. Brennan with the respect due to her station. That was impolite and disrespectful," Goodman said slowly.

"But-" Simon tried to say.

"If you continue in such a manner I will send you home. As your superior on this trip I have the authority to do so," Goodman said staunchly.

"Mr. Simon, anything that may or may not, did or did not happen between Booth and I is none of your business," Brennan said coldly.

Booth took her empty plate from her hand and stood up. Walking to the kitchen tent, he dropped the dishes in the water for the interns who were assigned dishes that night. Going back to his hammock, he squatted down and dug around in his bag. Walking back to the fire, he sat down next to Brennan. Lying back, he put an arm behind his head and leaned on the log behind him.

"You have nothing to say about it, Booth?" Simon sneered towards Booth in a superior manner.

"If you open your mouth about Bones or me again I will shoot you," Booth said calmly with a smile on his face. Simon snorted in disbelief at Booth's statement. Dr. Goodman swallowed hard at the look in Booth's eye.

"I honestly don't see what she-" Simon stopped abruptly and swallowed. He was staring into an enraged man's eyes who was pointing a gun at him.

"How did you get a gun into the country?" Stires snarled in absolute anger.

Booth raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing. Brennan put her hand on his arm and pushed the gun down. Taking it from his hand, she lay it down next to her on the ground.

"I think I'm done with stupid interns for the night," Brennan said.

She stood up and offered Booth her hand. He took her hand and stood up . Stooping back down he picked up his gun. Tucking it the back of his waistband, he headed towards his hammock and Brennan followed. Booth untied two ropes and flipped the tarp over on itself leaving the hammock under the open sky.

"You know, Simon, for all your degrees and book knowledge you are incredibly stupid," Jen said with a smirk. Simon growled at her and Dr. Goodman glared at Simon. The people at the fire watched as Booth and Brennan got into the hammock. Booth sat with the hammock between his legs. Brennan sat down in front of him, Booth hooked his legs behind hers and lifted them into the hammock as he leaned back. She reclined back against his chest as he leaned back.

"That's just..." Jen trailed off.

"Epic," Dr. Santiago finished with a smile haunting her features.

"What's so epic about getting into a hammock," Stires snorted. Jen's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Dr. Stires, getting into a hammock alone is a feat in itself. Two people doing it in unison is just epic," Dr. Goodman said in a low tone.

"Students are not allowed to sleep with professors on a dig. It's unprofessional," Stires said in a low growl. Dr. Santiago burst into loud laughter at his comment.

"I know you, of all people, did not just say that," Christine said her voice still full of laughter.

"They are not having sex, Dr. Stires," Goodman watched as Brennan's arm pointed up, "they are stargazing."

At Dr. Goodman's statement everyone began to disperse to their tents. Booth and Brennan continued staring up into the sky until the clouds rolled. At the first rumbled of thunder, Booth carefully swung out of the hammock and tied the tarp back over the hammock. In the silence of the night they heard a clear sweet voice ring out.

"On the second day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Two Stupid Interns

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Laughter rang around the camp and they heard.

"Goodnight, Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I'm not doing previews for this story =P But I will put up any weird and interesting information I have found while writing this story down here. Not much to write about stupid interns. However, I do know that the Kerep and Churun Rivers which are fed by Angel Falls do in fact have electric eels in them. I decided to ignore them as bathing with them might prove uncomfortable. =)**


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I don't own the 12 Days of Christmas either. Although I do know the words to several different versions..

**Mlbrunnel: Ha yeah might be painful for poor Booth's danglie bits**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: I didn't like him either. I mean I know she had relationships but he was smug, arrogant, egotistical and I just wanted to smack him.<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Yeah my vault is full of absolutely useless information and I find writing these stories has made mine overflow =)<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: I almost wet myself reading your review. That would be a good way to describe Stires. The longer he hangs around the more he smells.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76:Stires will get more and more obnoxious but I WILL deal with him *rubs hands together* And as far as Simon goes..I just ignored him, he's a peon<strong>  
><strong>Bonesgirl4ever: LOL I'm glad that you're enjoying it that much! Yay for vacation!<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Thanks! I was wondering where you disappeared to ;-P<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: you said squeee lol<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: hang in there only four more days and then they'll give you something that should make it go away and if you're like Booth, giving your family a holiday they'll talk about for years. =P<strong>  
><strong>DWBBfan: Ha G'night John Boy...I didn't even think about that when I was writing it!<strong>  
><strong>BlueMoonFan: Welcome to my little corner of the Bones world! Glad you're finding it interesting. I'm sure by the end of the story you'll hate Stires...I write characters readers love to hate.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Went all woodsy on this one lol<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: *snicker* Stires will SOOOOO get what's coming to him but not until chapter 11 soorrryy. Yeah Dr. Goodman has one of those voices..kinda like Morgan Freeman, he's got one of them too. Makes me like them even more =)<strong>  
><strong>NatesMama: I wouldn't call Stires a tool. Tools have a purpose and they're useful, it's insulting to them ;-P <strong>

**Thank you everyone for your aweseome reviews! I really do love reading them!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 16th <strong>

Christine stepped out of her tent and looked around for Rover who had not come into the tent with her last night. She walked towards Brennan's tent expecting to find him in on top of the poor woman.

"Rover," she called softly, listening for movement.

Hearing none, she looked toward the hammock because Booth had become the dog's third favorite person. Walking towards the hammock, she clapped her hand over her mouth and stifled her laugh. She walked back to the kitchen and let go of her mouth and roared in laughter. Jen was standing in the tent drinking a cup of coffee and looked at her professor as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you okay, Dr. Santiago?" Jen asked, trying not to laugh at the woman's hysterics.

When Christine had slowed to gasping breaths, she waved for Jen to follow her. Jen followed her professor in curiosity over what could cause such hysterics. Christine stopped near the hammock where Jen knew Booth had been sleeping. Looking over, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as well. The two women made their way to the kitchen and rolled in laughter.

"Oh, I have to get a picture," Jen said, skipping to her tent.

Returning to the spot they had been standing in earlier, she snapped a few pictures. Christine stood next to her and they spoke quietly while sipping their coffee. Stires walked up behind them and snorted.

"So, Tempe has gotten into exhibitionism then," Stires sneered. Christine turned her head and looked at the man.

"Dr. Stires, your jealousy makes you a very ugly person. You had your chance with Tempe and ruined it," Christine said firmly.

Jen looked at the ground and pretended not to hear the heated conversation. Christine smiled and let out a low whistle, the hammock shifted and all the occupants were dumped onto the ground. Booth came awake when the hammock started to swing.

He looked up so see Brennan spinning out above him. Reaching out his hands, he caught her as she fell towards him. Brennan came awake as she spun through the air; she landed with an ommph on top of Booth. Both looked up at the whistles and cat calls from the interns standing a foot or so away. Booth looked at Brennan and she looked back at him. They burst into laughter at their current predicament and position.

"Someone mind telling us what just happened? I don't flip myself out of my hammock," Booth called out.

"I have a picture that explains everything," Jen offered in reply.

"I'll look at it later. Bones, would you be so kind as to get off me?" He asked her, laughter twinkling in his eyes.

"Nope, this is better than those horrible cots and a little better than the hammock," Brennan said, closing her eyes and pretending to go back to sleep.

"Very funny, Bones, now get off me," Booth said, chuckling.

"Tempe, get off him. You are acting like a child," Stires said firmly.

"You know, Bones, I can go all caveman and kick his ass if you want me to," Booth offered. The interns that had gathered to watch the unfolding events chuckled at his statement.

"No, I'll get up," Brennan muttered. Pulling her knees up next to his hips and pushing up with her arms, she sat in a straddling position.

"Kinky," Jen called out, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Booth's face turned red and Brennan grinned. Stires growled and stomped off. Christine chuckled at Stires anger. Brennan pushed up into a standing position and stepped over Booth. Heading to her tent, she quickly changed her clothes and prepared for the day. Booth took several deep breaths, stood up, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Half an hour later, Booth and Brennan were standing in the kitchen sipping their coffee and looking at the picture Jen had taken. The picture showed the Booth and Brennan snuggled in the hammock and directly on top of them was Rover. Booth was chuckling and Brennan let out a loud sigh.

Rover came and sat next to her leg, he pointed his nose high in the air and looked at them standing behind him. Thumping his tail, he let his tongue loll out in a doggie grin. Brennan petted the top of his head and grinned down at the dog. Booth shook his head and swallowed down the last of his coffee. Christine walked in and looked over at Jen and Booth.

"We're going to bring back the remains we found today and run some basic tests. Tempe, there was a few sets of remains found in the fourth pit. Will you start clearing them off please?" She asked Brennan casually.

"Yes, I can do that. I need to leave then if there are several sets to uncover," Brennan murmured.

She grabbed a protein bar, shouldered her bag and took off towards the dig site. Booth chuckled as he realized it was the exact same bag that she had carried to crime scenes for years.

"What's so funny, Booth?" Jen asked him, sipping her coffee.

"Bones, really doesn't like change," he commented.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" Jen inquired, looking over her shoulder at the departing woman.

"That bag she is carrying, she has carried that to every crime scene for the last five years. She carries it everywhere but formal functions," Booth said. Jen chuckled and finished her coffee.

"She got that when we were in Africa. It's handmade hippo leather," Christine said.

Booth shuddered, knowing that the last time she had been in Africa was when she went to Rwanda. Finishing his coffee, he turned and glanced up as a gust of wind blew through the tent. Walking over to his hammock, he picked up his duffel, swung it on his shoulder, carried it to the kitchen tent, and dropped it under one of the tables.

He stood waiting for Jen to join him. It had become a daily experience for them walk to the dig site together. Jen walked up to where he was standing and smiled.

"Well, that was an interesting morning," Jen teased. Booth chuckled at her teasing statement.

"With Bones you never know what your day will be like," Booth chuckled.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Rover even got into the hammock with the two of you," Jen laughed.

"Not hard he's a big dog. I also have a tendency to put my foot on the ground if I feel the hammock swing. Years of sleeping in them teaches you that if you don't do that you can end up on the ground," Booth told her with a grin.

"It's interesting that Rover took to Dr. Brennan so quick," Jen mused.

"She's a dog person. That and apparently he's known her for years," Booth said, thinking back to Ripley.

"She's not what I expected at all," Jen murmured.

"Let me guess? You heard she was mean, cold, and bitchy," Booth sighed.

"Pretty much," Jen agreed.

"Well, she has had difficulty with social situations but she is getting much better. And she relaxes around me. So in this situation most of her contact is not one on one. You're starting to sound like a psychologist," Booth said.

"I have a Bachelor's in psychology. Not much good I just found it to be interesting," Jen laughed.

"Don't tell Bones," Booth told her.

They reached the dig site and Brennan pointed them to a pit. Booth set his bag down on the edge and pulled out his tools. Jen did the same and then they carefully slid into the pit. Dr. Santiago moved to the edge of the pit and pointed to the northwest corner.

"You two need to start over in that corner. The archeology students uncovered a set of remains, they are roped off over there," Christine told them.

"Shouldn't they have a doctorate with them," Stires called out loudly. Christine sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Booth clench his jaw.

"They are only doing initial observations, pictures, and preliminary documentation," Christine snapped. Stires was starting to get on her last nerve.

Booth spent the morning removing dirt from the remains and discussing various things. Booth was silent as they uncovered the skull. They continued to work silently and worry creased Jen's brow. Booth had become silent and brooding.

Brennan slid down into the pit at lunchtime to check their progress. They had the skull and shoulders uncovered and Brennan could see Booth was upset. Sighing, she squatted down next to him and grasped his wrist, stopping the brushing he was doing. She scanned the remains and turned to look at him.

"Booth, these are not murder victims. At this particular time in history infant and child mortality rate was high," Brennan said gently. Booth swallowed and shook his head in understanding.

"Come on, Booth. It's time to eat," Brennan urged.

Booth let out a low dark chuckle that made her frown and Jen flinch. The three of them stood and walked up the incline out of the pit. Booth stalked to his bag and pulled out his lunch. Walking to where he had sat yesterday, he flopped down onto the ground. Brennan pulled her protein bar from her messenger bag and sat down next to him. Jen sat on the other side and pulled out her sandwich. Christine walked over and sat down with them.

"What did you find over there," she asked.

"A child," Booth said shortly. Christine 'hmmmd' around her mouth full of food.

"The first one is always hard," Christine said sympathetically.

"Christine, this is not his first one in the sense of seeing the skeleton. This is the first one without them having been murdered," Brennan said softly.

Christine sat in silence contemplating how to comfort her student. Stires came over and stood with his arms crossed, staring at them. Brennan looked up at him and her brow scrunched.

"You found another set of remains, you should be excited," Stires told them.

"Stires-" Booth began.

"Dr. Stires to you," Stires cut him off.

"Okay. Dr. Stires, there is nothing exciting about finding a dead child. Whether they died of natural causes, whether they were murdered, buried properly or dumped in a hole. A child is the prospect of the future and should be nurtured and protected," Booth growled in frustration. Brennan reached over and clasped the top of his arm.

"What a bunch of sentimental drivel. You should not have come on this dig. You are not even a scientist," Stires spat.

"Well, I guess I'm not a scientist either," Jen muttered. Christine's head shot up at Jen's muttered statement.

"Why would that be?" Christine asked her sharply her eyes narrowing.

"If it means you do not grieve the loss of children or murder victims because they are just a piece of the puzzle then I have no interest in being a scientist," Jen said, glaring at Stires.

"You would have to talk to Booth and Tempe about the murder aspect as I am just an anthropologist. But anthropologically speaking it is normal for people to mourn even for those they do not know. I do feel bad about the remains but I do not let that cloud my study of them. Most of the digs I do, I request that the government have them re-interned to where they were found," Christine said.

"So, what about murder victims then?" Jen asked turning to face Booth and Brennan. Booth knew forensic anthropology was Jen's main interest.

"If you are just doing identification then you do not see faces anymore. You just see bones and as inhumane as that sounds it is a necessity. You would metaphorically go nuts if you saw the faces on all the skeletons you view. I work with Booth and because of that I have a harder time compartmentalizing. There have been times when I have angered him by my cold clinical attitude. However, he has learned it is a necessary evil," Brennan said, slowly.

"You still mourn them but at the same time you get the satisfaction of putting the murder in jail," Booth said quietly.

"Or sometimes you are called in as an expert witness to refute another's testimony," Brennan said, chewing slowly on her protein bar. Stires snorted at her statement causing everyone to look up at him.

"You were not refuting my findings, Michael, you tried to destroy my reputation," Brennan growled. Booth had stiffened at Stires snort.

"Dr. Stires, your work on that particular case and the way you handled it was what lost you a lot of respect in the field," Christine calmly said, speaking while chewing.

Jen's mouth fell open and she stared at Stires. Stires turned and stalked off leaving them sitting there. Jen turned to look at Dr. Santiago.

"He really is an asshole isn't he?" Jen muttered, picking at her food.

"Yes, but that shouldn't stop you from taking his classes. He is an excellent professor. Very knowledgeable. As Booth would say he's just not a very nice person," Brennan said. Booth let out a low chuckle and Brennan glanced at him.

"I would use very different adjectives, Bones," Booth said.

"I can imagine," Brennan muttered.

"Oh, no, Bones. You have never been introduced to that part of my vocabulary. I'd be in confession for days if I used a few of them," Booth muttered.

Christine burst into a rolling laugh and Jen's eyebrow quirked up. Booth saw Brennan's eyes narrow and her mouth pursed.

"Oh no, that was not a challenge, Bones. There's a reason you haven't heard them. I don't like using them around women so please don't try to get me to," Booth said.

Standing up, he walked to the pit and slid down the side. Brennan sat with the same look on her face and Christine laughed. Jen shook her head and followed Booth down into the pit. Brennan stood up, brushed the back of her shorts, then followed the two interns into the pit. When she arrived at where they were standing she found two Master's interns fighting with Booth and Jen.

"We have seniority," Ramirez rumbled at Jen. Jen crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"Only over Booth and that's because he just arrived. But he's working with me," Jen spat back. Booth stood with his hands on his hips glaring at the two other interns.

"Mr. Carlson, Mr. Ramirez where have you been for the last three days?" Brennan snapped at the two interns. Their mouths fell open and their eyes bugged at the sight of one angry Dr. Brennan storming towards them.

"Well," she snapped, waiting for an answer.

"We were given three days off so we went into town," Carlson said, shifting his feet.

"Hey, Ramirez her face is above her shoulders," Booth said sharply, snapping his fingers to draw the students attention away from Brennan's chest.

Brennan turned her head to look at Ramirez. He shot her a flirty look, winked, and then said something completely inappropriate in Spanish. Jen realized that Booth had understood what Ramirez said when his face became granite hard. Grabbing his arm, she planted her feet.

"Booth, don't," Jen whispered.

"Is the old man going to beat me up?" Ramirez taunted, shooting a smirk at Booth.

"No, the old woman is," Brennan snarled. Ramirez blinked and he was looking at the sky. The interns were standing around him howling in laughter. Blinking, he sat upright and groaned as pain pierced his head. Glancing around at the other interns, he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"Well, you said something completely inappropriate to Dr. Brennan, made fun of her boyfriend, and then got decked. You've been unconscious for about five minutes now," Jen said, squatting down next to him.

"You're lucky she didn't break your jaw. She has a mean right hook," Jen told him. Ramirez growled and struggled to his feet.

"Don't man. Booth talked her into not sending you back," Carlson advised.

The interns left for their respective pits and began to work. Ramirez went to the pit where Carlson was working and began helping him log the bones on the remains that had been found a few days prior. The afternoon dragged by with the humidity rising. Christine called for the work to stop and Booth looked up at her in question. She glanced at her watch then the sky.

"We need to cover this up with the pavilion tent. The rains will start in about two hours," she said.

Booth nodded and headed to where the others were standing. He laughed when he saw a portable military tent commonly used for storage. He began sifting through poles and snapping them together. Stires looked up from the directions and glared at him.

"Mr. Booth, what do you think you're doing?" Stires snapped at him in a superior tone.

"I am putting together a FTS100 75 x 126 storage tent. Commonly used for storage or military medical tents," Booth replied with ease.

"It would be more intelligent to follow the directions, Mr. Booth," Stires said snidely. Booth chuckled and looked at Stires.

"Hand the instructions to Bones since she would be the only one to make heads or tails of those things," Booth said.

"I can understand them," Stires said.

"Tell you what. I'll keep doing what I'm doing and you keep doing what you're doing and we'll see who finishes first," Booth said, grinning.

Stires turned in a huff and began reading the instructions. He was halfway down the page and Booth had all the poles put together. An hour later, the sky was covered in dark clouds and thunder rumbled ominously. The frame began to rise and Stires gaped as the canvas dangled over the edges. He began to chuckle at what he thought was a mistake. His mouth dropped open when the interns on the sides tugged a few ropes and the sides fell into place. They began to tighten the ropes and tack them down.

"You finished with those directions, Dr. Stires?" Booth called out cheerily with a smile.

Brennan stood near the back corner trying to control her grin. After everything had been tied down, Booth grabbed his backpack and waited for Brennan to join him. She grabbed her messenger bag and they headed back to camp. Jen was two steps behind them and saw his hand slip to her lower back.

By the time Stires came into camp the rain was pouring down and he was soaked. He stood glaring at Booth, Brennan, Christine and Jen as they stood in the kitchen tent drinking a cup of coffee. He stomped to his tent and slammed inside. Booth bent down and began rifling through his duffel bag. Standing up, he held a small water proof bag in his hands. He stuffed a towel, his bathing supplies and dry clothes into it.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Booth grinned.

Brennan rolled her eyes and chuckled at his joke.

"I'm going to go work on my book," Brennan said, starting towards her tent. Booth continued past her tent and made it to the edge of the clearing when he heard.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Brennan screeched. Booth didn't even pause as he turned and ran towards her tent, dropping his bag in the process.

"Bones," he called.

"Shit," she answered.

Booth came to halt in front of her tent and ducked in through the doors. He stopped suddenly when he saw three huge spiders reared back with their front legs up. Grabbing Brennan, he pulled her out of the tent. They landed in the mud with a thump. Booth was quick to get in an upright position and pull her away from the tent door.

They heard two thumps and saw the side of the tent shiver with the third. Christine came running over in time to see the spiders scurry from Brennan's tent.

"Where the hell is Hodgins when you need him," Booth muttered. Brennan sat shivering and staring at the tent door as the rain poured down on them.

"Come on, Bones," Booth said, pulling her up and leading her to the kitchen tent. Christine splashed behind them her face pale. Brennan was wrapped around Booth and shaking when Christine stepped into the kitchen tent.

"I sent John after them," Christine said breathlessly.

"Bones, I thought you were only scared of snakes," Booth teased her. Christine smacked his arm lightly glaring at him.

"Phoen-Phoeneutria fera," Brennan stuttered out. Booth pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Bones, I'm not Hodgins," Booth said gently.

"Brazilian Wandering Spider," Christine said harshly.

Booth sucked in a breath. As part of his sniper training he had been given a list of things to look out for. Those were not like the description they had been given.

"I thought they had black undersides," Booth exclaimed.

"That's Phoeneutria Nigriventer," Brennan stuttered.

Booth pulled Brennan even tighter into his chest and rubbed his hand down her back. Word had spread and interns were trying to pack into the kitchen tent. John came back a few moments later and grabbed a torch and a lighter. Christine let out a sigh and groaned.

"I found a burrow and it's full of sacs. I'm going to burn them out and smash anything that comes out," John said.

"Be careful John those things are mean," Christine said.

"Yeah, don't I know it," John muttered as he walked off. Brennan finally stopped shaking and looked up at Booth.

"Booth, you're covered in mud," Brennan murmured. Booth looked at her, rolled his eyes and began to laugh.

"Bones, you are too," Booth pointed out. Her eyes twinkled and she finally joined him in laughing.

"You two are weird," Smalls said with a smile. Booth and Brennan stopped laughing looked at him, then at each other and began laughing again.

"Come on, Bones. I'll get your stuff and you can get cleaned up," Booth offered.

Brennan followed him out of the kitchen tent. He stepped in her tent and scanned for spiders. Seeing nothing, he picked up her suitcase and set in on the bed. Unzipping it, he threw it open, and carefully picked through the items and pulled out clothes for her. He stared incredulously at her underwear selection. What would possess her to bring those kinds of underwear on a dig?

"Bones, do you have a waterproof bag?" Booth called out in choked tone. Brennan let out a husky laugh before she answered.

"My messenger bag is waterproof," she answered.

Booth picked up her bag and shoved the necessary items in it. Flipping the suitcase closed, he zipped it up and set it on the floor. He grabbed her bag and handed it to her. They walked toward the edge of the encampment where his bag still lay on the ground. Booth swept it up in his arms without breaking stride. He led her over to the pool behind the waterfall and sat on the rock with his back to the water. He heard her stripping down and jumped when her underwear landed next to him with a plop. Glancing down, he saw a pair pale pink panties and blinked.

"You seriously wear those on a dig?' He asked in stunned amazement.

"They are what I wear. Why would where I wear them matter?" She asked him her voice tinged in curiosity. Booth shrugged but didn't say anything. Booth could hear her splashing around in the water and his mind painted all kinds of fun images.

"Temperance! Temperance!" Stires voice called out frantically as his crashing feet could be heard over the water. Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know for a doctor he's pretty stupid," Booth called over his shoulder. Brennan giggled and Booth's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Did you just giggle?" Booth asked in stunned amazement.

"I do not giggle. I occasionally laugh in a short spasmodic manner," Brennan said.

"That's giggling, Bones," Booth laughed.

Stires came crashing up to where Booth was sitting and tried to get around him. Even though the rain had stopped Stires clothing was plastered to his skin. Booth leaned left and right blocking Stires line of sight.

"Do you mind. I'm trying to talk to Temperance," Stires snarled at Booth.

"You do not talk with your eyes, Stires," Booth growled. Brennan giggled behind him again.

"Tempe are you giggling? You sound like a little girl," Stires said. Booth growled at the insulting tone in Stires voice.

"What do you want, Michael?" Brennan snapped from behind Booth.

Booth barely held back a hiss of pleasure when he felt her naked form pressed against his back. She must be kneeling he thought to himself.

"Temperance Brennan, get down here right now," Stires bellowed. Brennan stiffened and Booth growled low in the back of his throat.

"Again, what do you want, Michael?" Brennan snapped her eyes going dark in anger.

"I heard that you had spiders in your tent and I came to check to make sure you were okay," Stires said n a huff.

"As you can see I'm fine. Now leave," she said shortly. Booth let out a chuckle at her blunt answer.

"Tempe, what is going on with you? You have never been one to ignore my overtures before," Michael said. Booth grunted rolled his eyes and stared up into the fading light of the evening.

"You need to be quiet, Caveman," Stires snapped at Booth.

Booth glanced down as he saw Brennan's hand reaching for the towel. Stretching his hand out, he picked it up and placed it under her hand. He felt her shifting around behind him. Brennan jumped down from the rock wrapped in the towel and stalked towards Stires.

"Michael, I will not have sexual intercourse with you again. I don't like to use absolutes but the closest word as a descriptor would be never. I will never have sexual intercourse with you again. I have no interest in you socially and I don't need you professionally. So, do not infer, ask, or speak about it again. Whether Booth is a caveman or not, he is my caveman. So, if you do not stop I'll let him use a club to beat you with," Brennan snarled.

Booth's mouth fell open at her statement and then he roared in laughter. Stires stood there with his mouth hanging open, looking at one very angry Temperance Brennan. Booth finished laughing, stood up on the rock stripped to his boxers then jumped into the pool. A minute later, Brennan and Stires were still staring each other down when Booth's boxers landed on the rock with a plop next to her pink panties. Booth dove under the water and let his smile spread. Experiment his ass, she had claimed him as hers. He was soaping his hair, ignoring the pair on the other side of the rock when he heard his name called.

"Booth?" Jen's voice carried over the water. Booth ducked under the water to rinse his hair. When he came back up Brennan had Jen pinned with her stare. Booth chuckled and looked over at Brennan.

"Bones, she's not interested in me. If she had come about four minutes earlier I would have been worried," Booth said soothingly.

"I don't know what that mean," Brennan said with a frown.

"He means I am a lesbian," Jen said bluntly.

"What do you need, Jen?" Booth asked her knowing that she didn't normally bother him while he bathed.

"Your backpack was ringing. I didn't answer it but I figured if someone was calling it might be important," Jen said.

Brennan looked at Booth.

"Parker," they said in unison.

Jen got an eyeful as Brennan and Booth scrambled to dry off and put clothes on. Glancing around Booth realized the rain had temporarily stopped. They threw their stuff together and headed back to camp at a sprint. Jen followed them worried at their pace. They came to a stop at his duffel in the kitchen tent. Pulling out his phone, Booth checked calls. He saw it was Rebecca who had called. Brennan ran to her tent and carefully picked through her stuff. Pulling out her phone, she carried it to Booth.

"I have a global calling plan," she told him as she handed him her phone. He took her phone and dialed Rebecca's number. He mouthed a 'thank you' as the phone rang.

"Hey Rebecca, what's up? I was in the shower," Booth said.

Jen erupted into laughter at his statement.

"WHO IS THAT?" Rebecca's voice screeched from the phone. Booth held the phone away from his ear and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"A friend. Now what did you need, Rebecca?" Booth asked again, frowning. He listened and sighed a sad sigh.

"No, Rebecca you told me you and Drew were taking him to Vermont so I made plans of my own. No, I can't change them. I'm not even in the country, Rebecca," Booth said. He pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What do you mean you're not in the country. Let me guess you followed 'Bones' on some weird trip. I swear, Seeley. If you miss time with your son because of her," Rebecca howled through the line.

Brennan set her jaw and pointed out of the camp. Booth nodded and headed back to the waterfall to finish the conversation. Booth returned to the camp five minutes later to see two people sitting width wise in his hammock as if were a chair. Walking over, he chuckled as he saw Brennan and Jen swinging in the hammock talking. When he got closer his face turned red as he realized they were talking about him.

"Some guys get all the girls," Smalls said, smirking as he walked by.

The girls looked up to find Booth standing there with his feet crossed at the ankles, right foot balanced on the toes and arms crossed watching them. Jen grinned mischievously and Brennan wore a mirroring look. Booth groaned and ran his hand down his face.

"Dinner is MRE's tonight since everything is too wet to start a fire," Jen said casually.

She got up from the hammock without dumping Brennan and ambled to the kitchen tent. Booth followed Jen, grabbed some food and headed back to the hammock. He stopped the swinging motion and sat down next to Brennan. He handed her the food he'd grabbed for her. They were eating and gently swinging when Christine approached them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked looking at them. They looked up at her in surprise at her question.

"Yes," they said together. Christine smiled, nodded then walked away.

"You haven't said anything about the 'you're my caveman' comment," Brennan noted.

"You always tell the truth," Booth said with a shrug.

"You don't belong to me," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I do, Bones. I have every since you hit that judge," Booth told her. She smiled at the memory of her hitting judge Hastey.

"No, you don't. You are not a piece of property," Brennan argued.

"It's not that kind of owning, Bones. It means that there is a metaphoric piece of me that is yours and only yours. No one else gets to see it, touch it or can change it, and never will because I choose for it to be that way. It's a piece of me that belongs to you in every sense of the word. Pops, Jared, and Parker are the only other ones that have their own piece of me it's just a lot smaller," Booth told her. Brennan tilted her head thoughtfully.

"So those metaphoric pieces of me that I let you and no one else see are yours?" Brennan questioned haltingly.

"Only if you want them to be. You can only belong someone else of your own free will," Booth said, chewing on a piece of pound cake.

Brennan tilted her head again. Neither of them saw the two people standing in the kitchen tent watching them.

"Are they like this all the time?" Christine asked, looking over at Dr. Goodman. He put his chin in his fingers and paused thoughtfully.

"Yes, they are a strange pairing. She's serious and he's fun. He's a lover and she's a fighter. Night and Day. They complement each other so well. They fight,excuse me, bicker but don't get angry," Goodman said, rubbing his chin with his thumb. Christine watched the two in the hammock discussing something.

"I never thought I'd see Temperance get that attached to a man. Even when she was with Michael she wasn't attached perse," Christine said thoughtfully.

"Agent Booth is still trying to convince Dr. Brennan that love is not ephemeral," Dr. Goodman chuckled.

"Good luck with that one," Christine muttered.

"I think he has what she needs to believe," Dr. Goodman disagreed.

They went their separate ways and zipped themselves into their respective tents. As everyone settled into sleep thunder rumbled in the distance. The night passed and the two in the hammock fell into a comfortable silence. After a moment of silence a voice rang out in the camp.

"On the third day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Three big ass spiders

Two stupid interns

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Laughter rang out as with the two previous nights.

"Good night, Jen," Booth called out his voice full of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay Brazilian wandering spiders are nasty aggressive little fers. I almost threw up doing research on them. I really REALLY hate spiders. BWS are the ones that nest in bunches of bananas and kill harvesters. There are several species and the Phoeneutria Nigriventer are the most poisonous. The burrow into the ground to lay their eggs. They are called wandering spiders because they move across the jungle floor and they like to 'nest' in dark places. So if your camping..your sleeping bag, your suitcase/backpack, food storage tubs are favorites. Now is that all holiday cheeriness? LOL**


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the music.

**Mlbrunell: Naah that'd be to easy ;-)**  
><strong>DWBBfan: LOL I have one of the bestest Christmas presents for you then. Yep almost there...<strong>  
><strong>JoeNobody: Hmm Chapter 7 will tell you why he's being an ass ;-P I usually (mostly) explain why my antagonist are a-holes. Maybe not as quick as most people would like but eventually I do. Thanks for thinking my stories are worth caring about, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Yeah, I always have trouble writing Rebecca. Begining of seasons she was not so nice and now there's no mention of her. I went with how they portrayed her in canon.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: You are lucky then. Those spiders hide in bunches of bananas (in the acutal bunch). So yeah..<strong>  
><strong>prehistoric-sea-creatures: The fact that you created an account is just plain awesome. I didn't realize until I started writing just how important reviews were to writers. Just to let you know I REALLY REALLY appreciate your reivew! I'm glad you are enjoying the story that much!<strong>  
><strong>Mendebar: Oye vey, when you do it you do it right *shakes head*. Hehe yeah kids really don't think about stuff like that.<strong>  
><strong>dolphinb5: Yes, we will see caveman Booth...on Christmas eve ) and you have no idea how much I enjoyed writing it. By the time I got to that point I was sick of Stires.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: Booth needs one of those stick man shirts with a man holding a stick over his shoulder and dragging a stick woman behind him *snicker* But we know Booth would never do that ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Hopefully this fluff will hold you over until we get to the more fluffy parts of Espionage ;-P<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: You are SOOOOOO going to hate me in the coming (I said coming not cumming) chapters =P<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: I try to answer questions outright asked or implied. Sometimes there are hints in the answers too. I put them at the top so that they get read first, cos I lurves my reviewers that much. =D<strong>

**Okay THANK YOU for all of your reviews and your welcome for the lovely set of heebies via the spiders =P**

* * *

><p><strong>December 17th<strong>

Booth woke up to a snuffle in his ear. He grinned at the large dog joining him and Brennan in the hammock again. Rover adjusted himself grunting that low growly grunt that dogs do. Booth just shook his head and tried to figure out how to get out of the hammock without all of them ending up on the ground.

Booth finally gave up and chose to look down at Brennan who had her head on his chest and tilted up slightly. She was so serene, so peaceful, so unencumbered looking. It made him wish he could make her this way everyday all day. She let out a low sigh and Booth saw her eyes move under her eyelids.

"Booth, stop staring at me," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I was just appreciating the view while trying to figure out how to get out of the hammock," Booth said in a low voice.

The camp was still quiet and the sun was starting to rise. Brennan's eyelids lifted and she saw the red streaks lighting the sky. Booth groaned at the sight of the red streaks.

"Do you mind if I put my clothes in your tent?" Booth asked Brennan quietly.

"No, but why?" She asked, scrunching her face up.

"Red sky at night sailors delight. Red sky in the morning sailors take warning. We are in for some nasty weather today," Booth forecasted.

"That is not a logical way to predict the weather. That's an old mother's tale," Brennan said.

"Old wives tale, Bones. Not old mother," Booth corrected with a grin.

"Rover, get down," Brennan ordered the dog.

Rover gave a low grumbling groan and jumped out of the hammock causing it to swing wildly. Booth dropped his foot and slowed then stopped the swinging. Brennan was laughing lightly at the motion. Booth dropped his other leg and straddled the hammock so Brennan could get out. She slid out of the hammock and grinned at Booth. He had tucked his hands behind his head to observe her climbing off him. A devilish grin on his face and his pupils fully dilated.

"You know, Booth, I've have yet to have sexual intercourse in a hammock," Brennan said casually. The corner of Booth's mouth tugged up at the corner.

"If I have my way you never will either," Booth said quietly. Brennan looked at him surprise on her face.

"When we get physical it will not be having sexual intercourse it will be making love and it will not be in the middle of an encampment where anyone could see. Now, if you want to make love in a hammock that can be arranged," Booth said a grin spreading across his face.

Brennan grinned at him, shot him a wink and walked to her tent. Booth swung out of the hammock, used the facilities then met up with Christine in the kitchen tent.

"Going to be nasty today," Booth commented, sipping his coffee.

"You think?" Christine said, taking a bite of the apple in her hand.

"Nope, I know," Booth said. Brennan walked up behind him snagging a cup off the table. Walking to the pot of coffee, she poured herself a mug full.

"The red sky told him this morning," Brennan said with a grin.

"The sunrise was red?" Christine asked, raising her eyebrow at Booth. Booth gave a short clipped nod of affirmation.

"Everyone should be ready to go in an hour or so. I'll go check the satellite weather and make a decision before everyone leaves," Christine said.

Taking her coffee, she walked to the administrative tent to check the weather. Booth stood sipping his coffee, his eyes roaming Brennan's frame. He couldn't decide whether he liked her lab coat, her formal wear or these shorts better. Christine ambled back from the office tent.

"Forecast is calling for a very large storm. The remnant of a hurricane is coming from the east and a thunderstorm from the northwest should be meeting right over top of us," Christine said.

"We should go secure the dig site," Brennan suggested.

Christine nodded in Brennan's direction in agreement. Booth finished his coffee and looked over his shoulder. Jen was standing behind him, waiting for the word. The scientists moved towards the dig site at a quick pace.

"I don't see why we're doing this," Stires complained as he came up behind Booth and Brennan. Booth put out his hand to stop Brennan.

"Look," he whispered to her.

Jen stepped up on his other side and looked where he was pointing. Perched on the frame of the pavilion over the door sat four indigo macaws. The group watched for a moment as they preened.

"We're not ornithologists," Stires grumbled.

Stalking to the tent, he waved the birds away. Booth and Brennan watched as they took to the air. Booth let out a small sigh and smiled. Everyone began moving quickly to securely fasten down the tent and make sure everything would survive the storm.

By the time they were finished working dark clouds had moved in. Booth looked up as a jagged bolt of lightning tore across the sky.

Moving quickly, everyone returned to base camp and began making sure everything was fastened down tight. As Booth was removing the tarp from his hammock the wind began to kick up. Brennan and Jen ran over to him get the tarp down. Once it was down, Jen began folding it while Brennan took down the mosquito netting and Booth untied the hammock.

Once everything was stowed in the kitchen tent they looked around. Nodding at each other the group split up going to their individual tents, leaving Booth and Brennan alone in the kitchen tent.

"Come on, Booth," Brennan said.

Booth followed Brennan to her tent and stepped inside after her. Booth had just zipped up the tent when everything went white with a flash of lightening. Brennan jumped and Booth chuckled at her. Brennan frowned at him and glared.

"Come on, Bones. That was funny," Booth teased.

"I did not find that particularly amusing," Brennan said defiantly.

Booth looked her in the eye and saw something he rarely saw. Stark fear in her eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Since, when are you scared of thunderstorms?" Booth gently questioned her.

"Since I was sixteen," Brennan said, swallowing hard.

"I've never seen you scared of a storm," Booth said.

"You've never been with me during a thunderstorm," Brennan said softly. She flinched at a crack of thunder.

"What about the last couple of nights?" Booth said, pointing out that there had been storms every night.

"That was just thunder," Brennan murmured.

Booth sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Toeing his shoes off, he lay back on the bed. She pulled her shoes off and curled up against him. Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He gently ran one hand through her hair and felt helpless as she shivered in his arms.

"It was storming when I-" she spoke in a barely audible voice. Booth turned his head so he could hear her.

"When I was locked in the trunk for breaking the dish. The first night there was a terrible storm," Brennan said between teeth clenched in fear. Booth continued to run his hand through her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It was completely dark except for the flashing of the lightening. The rain poured in around the lid of the trunk. The thunder rattled the car," Brennan said, shivering.

Booth tried to stay relaxed as he ground his teeth in anger. It was difficult to sooth her when he was so angry. Grinding his teeth a little, he forced his muscles to relax and continued his soothing motions.

"It's stupid and irrational to fear them but for some reason I do," Brennan stuttered.

"In this situation I don't think it's irrational," Booth soothed.

Ten minutes later, the storm was in full swing and Booth relaxed as he heard her deep and even breathing. Two hours passed while Booth held a sleeping Brennan. A sudden burst of light lit up the tent then a loud crack sounded throughout the camp.

Booth sat up when he heard squeals from outside the tent. Brennan had jerked awake at the sound of the crack. Booth scrambled out of the tent into the pouring rain. Brennan paused at the tent doors then rushed through them. Jagged bolts of lightning lit up the sky and the smell of burning wood came with the smoke. Looking around, they saw a branch on top of a tent.

"Was anyone in there?" Booth barked at the people standing around the tent trying to move the branch.

"Jen, went to the kitchen tent," Simon yelled over the rain. Booth let out a sigh and turned to face Brennan.

"Get back in the tent. I'll be right there," Booth yelled.

Brennan shook her head no and moved to help everyone push the branches off Jen's tent. Booth leaned over and grabbed one end. Brennan moved to that end. Jen ran over and grabbed the same end as Booth and Brennan.

"Damn it," Jen grunted as she moved the limb.

The limb slid off her tent and everyone took a step back. Jen unzipped her tent and began pulling her items from the tent. Brennan directed Jen to put her items in her own tent. Ten minutes later, Booth and Brennan stood just inside the tent door dripping water everywhere.

"You two look like drown cats," Jen laughed.

Booth playfully glared at her, Brennan narrowed her eyes at the intern. Brennan walked past her and into the bedroom section of the tent. Digging around in her bags, she pulled out a towel and threw it on the bed. She was in the process of stripping down when Booth stepped in the room grab his own towel.

"Yum," he said, catching sight of her mostly naked form. Brennan chuckled low in her throat and pulled off her underwear.

"Even better," Booth growled.

"Hey you two. Another person in the tent," Jen playfully called out. Brennan looked towards the front of the tent in confusion.

"Yes, we realize there's another person in the tent," Brennan called back. Jen started giggling as she rolled out a blanket from her bag.

"By the way Booth you are so busted. When I tell stories about this dig, I am going to show your picture and tell people you described the world's best forensic anthropologist as yummy," Jen said, guffawing.

Booth sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. Brennan pulled on her pajama shorts and a tank top. She shot Booth a grin and crawled onto the cot. Booth stripped down to his boxers and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he pulled his boxers off from underneath the towel. Digging in his bag, he pulled out a dry pair and pulled them on. Brennan snorted at his modesty and scooted over in the cot. Booth unwrapped the towel and climbed into the cot with her. They had just settled comfortably when Jen's voice sounded from the front of the tent.

"On the fourth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Four Indigo Macaws

Three Big Ass Spiders

Two Stupid Interns

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Brennan burst into laughter. Out of all things that had happened that day Jen was singing about the macaws.

"Good Night, Jen," Booth rumbled.

* * *

><p>AN: Indigo Macaws are EXTREMELY rare. They are also called Lear's Macaws. They are on the critically endangered species list. Last accounting was in 1994 (at least that I could find) and there were only 140 with the most dense population in Bahia in Northeaster Brazil but have been found as far down as Venezuela. The largest amount of damage done to their population is not from deforestation (which really isn't helping) but poaching for pets. They really are very beautiful birds!


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer I don't own Bones

**1956JohnDeere50: You know I've not really thought about it. I do like her though, she was a riot to write.**  
><strong>Joenobody: Unfortunately macaws mate for life so unless you get a mated pair, breeding wouldn't be happening =D Good thought line though..hmm...Uhh, I really don't like Hannah. So, we'll just leave it at that. But thanks for the thought =).<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: The Indigo Macaws are really very beautiful in a non flashy manner. I'd love to see one myself =).<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Glad it gave you something to grin about.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL yeah Wikkipedia was where I started but I branched out from there =D<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: DOH! LOL...headdesk okay so I can't spell it's not a big deal write *wink* LOL okay I write stories so maybe it is. Sorry one verse a day.**  
><strong>luckywynner86: Cuddly Booth..yumm ;-)<strong>  
><strong>crys82: Thank you *grin* I tried my hand at a mostly fluffy story and I think it went well...<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: ROFLMAO..okay you've been hanging out in my head to much. Yeah I think like that all the time it makes for the occasional burst of laughter at weird times.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Thank you for that absolutely useless bit of information. It replaces my high school graduation ceremony. =P<strong>  
><strong>Katy.p: Everyday. I finish my stories and then post them so there is an update everyday. Sorry to let you know I turned off anonymous reviews due to a nasty attack by someone using an anonymous tag.<strong>

**To my reviewers thank you. To my anonymous reviewers I'm sorry that I had to turn off anonymous reviews but I am avoiding a back and forth mud throwing contest with a anonymous reviewer. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th<strong>

Booth woke up to Brennan's groan near his ear.

"Rover, get off me. You are wet and you are odoriferous," Brennan said.

Booth burst into laughter at her telling the dog he stunk. Rover made a huffing noise and climbed off the cot. Booth looked down at their bodies and groaned. They were covered in wet dog hair and both of them smelled to high heaven.

"Argghhh," Brennan growled, getting up from the cot.

"I concur," Booth said.

"Did you just say concur?" Jen's question floated from the front of the tent.

"Yes, I did," Booth admitted.

"I'm leaving," Jen called out.

They heard the tent unzip and her footsteps fade into the morning canopy. Brennan scrambled around the tent, snatching up her bathing supplies. Booth chuckled at her irritation.

"I never knew you were so girlie, Bones," Booth teased.

"I don't like the smell of wet canines," Brennan said.

"But you don't mind smelling like a dead body?" Booth teased again.

Brennan let out a huff of irritation. They both jumped at a squelched male chuckle outside the tent. Brennan stalked out of the tent and left the encampment headed towards the bathing spot. Booth gathered his supplies and set them next to the door. He walked to the kitchen tent where Dr. Goodman and Dr. Santiago sipping coffee. Booth grabbed a cup and poured some for himself. Dr. Santiago wrinkled her nose at his smell and Booth just grinned at her.

"Hey, your dog crawled into bed with me not the other way around," Booth said, smirking.

"Actually, Booth, Rover crawled into bed with Tempe," Dr. Santiago corrected with a grin.

Booth shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee. Dr. Goodman let a grin cross his face as he sipped his coffee.

"What are you grinning about, Daniel?" Christine asked with laughing eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Dr. Goodman chuckled.

"Let me guess," Booth said with a knowing smirk, "you're in the pool and won."

Dr. Goodman started choking on his coffee. Booth nodded and laughed quietly.

"I would never-" Dr. Goodman blustered.

Booth looked at him with his coffee cup half way to his lips. Raising one eyebrow, Booth silently questioned the man.

"Alright, okay so maybe I put a few dollars in the pool," Dr. Goodman stuttered.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that it's up to 5,000.00," Booth told him. Christine started choking on her own coffee at this point.

"What is the pool on?" Christine asked still coughing on her coffee.

"When Bones and I would get together," Booth said smoothly.

Christine burst into laughter and had to set her coffee cup down. Brennan walked into the tent to see Christine trying to breathe around her laughter, Dr. Goodman grinning like a fool and Booth holding his coffee cup, sightlessly staring. Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and plucked the cup from his hand.

"Hey!" Booth complained when she took his cup.

"You're not drinking it," Brennan pointed out. Booth sighed and stomped off to get his bathing supplies.

"You are mean to him, Tempe," Christine said. Brennan pursed her lips and shook her head no.

"All he had to do was ask for it back," Brennan told her. Christine shook her head at her friend's pathetic answer.

"Tempe, that man would give you anything you asked for and never take anything in return," Christine said. Brennan took a swallow of Booth's coffee, scrunching her face at the taste.

"I hate black coffee," Brennan muttered.

"Then you should have gotten your own," Christine said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"What is it with the two of you? You get together on a dig and act like children," Stires grumbled, stalking into the kitchen tent. The three doctors standing in the tent rolled their eyes at Stires' comment.

"Today we're going to see what can be saved after the storm last night," Christine said. Brennan nodding, continuing to drink Booth's coffee.

"Since when do you drink your coffee black, Tempe?" Stires asked looking into her coffee cup.

"I took Booth's coffee," Brennan said, shrugging.

"You're just changing everything for him aren't you? Is that really what you want? To change who you are for a man?" Stires asked, poking at thoughts that Brennan had mulled over for years.

"Evolution is inevitable, Michael. And he has never asked me to change," Brennan told him. Stires snorted and looked at her in disbelief.

"She's right. I worked with them for a few years and he dealt with her idiosyncrasies as they were," Goodman said.

Stires snorted again and stalked off. Brennan shrugged and walked to her tent. When she walked in, her face scrunched at the smell of wet dog. She grabbed her messenger bag and headed to the dig site. She pushed the tent flap open and gaped in horror at the water running under the tent walls. The pit was full of water and was starting to overflow. Sighing, she turned and walked from the tent. Booth was just entering the clearing when he saw her face.

A frown puckered his brow as he realized what had happened. Stepping around her and the entrance to the tent he walked along the wall and found the small river of water running under the wall. Something yellow caught his eye and he picked his way towards it. Following the water up the slope with his eyes, he saw another and yet another.

"Bones, you may want to come see this," Booth yelled.

"Booth, my auditory sensors are just fine. You do not have to yell at me," Brennan said.

Jen followed Brennan around the tent to where Booth was crouching, his bag still slung over his shoulder.

"If I'm not mistaken, these are another set of remains. There looks to be about five of them, starting with this one and going up the running water," Booth told her, pointing up the river of water. Brennan's eyes scanned the river and saw what he was seeing.

"We'll have to divert the water and see if they are full sets of remains," Brennan said. Booth stood up and glanced around at the materials on hand.

"It's probably going to take the rest of the day to build something strong enough to divert the water," Booth mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

By lunch time a dam of sorts had been built to divert the water flow around the remains. The students began to carefully remove the mud from around them.

"How many are there?" Jen asked not looking up from the remains she and Booth were working on.

"Five," Booth said, carefully cleaning around the femur.

"Not sure whether the rain was a blessing or a burden," Jen commented.

"Some burdens are a blessing," Booth returned with a smile. Jen shook her head then leaned in closer to look at the bone in front of her.

"It was neither a blessing nor a burden, it was a large amount of liquid precipitation from a heavy layer of atmosphere above the freezing point," Brennan said, walking past Booth.

Jen looked up at Brennan then quickly looked back down. Booth snickered but continued to work. He occasionally glanced around surreptitiously looking for Brennan. Just after lunch, he looked around and didn't see her. His eyes flared in worry and he actually began scanning for her.

"She went to the bathroom, Booth. Calm down," Jen said, grinning.

"You don't understand. She disappears and generally she's in trouble," Booth told Jen with a small laugh.

They went back to work and continued to carefully remove mud little by little. Every available intern was removing mud to try to preserve the remains. The archeology students had gone back to camp for dinner and the anthropology students continued to work. When the archeology students returned, most of the anthropology students left for dinner.

Two stayed, they continued to work until it began to get dark. Torches were brought and everyone worked until it began to rain. They left the remains uncovered hoping the rain would get rid of some of the mud. They were slogging back to camp when Brennan looked over at Booth and grinned.

"What?" He asked her with a darting glance.

"I thought you might have to stop because you were going to starve to death," Brennan teased.

"Bones, you know very well it takes the human body almost fourteen days to starve to death and you would die of dehydration before that happened," Booth said, sticking his nose in the air. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Jen shook her head and tried to ignore them.

"Ya'll are still weird," she said.

When they arrived back at camp Booth and Brennan took off to bathe. Booth sat on the rock with his back to Brennan.

"You know, Booth, if we're going to have coitus eventually you're going to have to look at me naked," Brennan told him.

"We are not going to have coitus, Bones. WE are going to make love," Booth told her.

"You are still going to have to see me naked," Brennan pointed out.

"Bones, if I see you naked we're going to be making love right now," Booth told her mildly.

"Do you promise?" Brennan said with a glint in her eye.

Booth looked over his shoulder at her. He sucked in a deep breath. She was standing right behind the rock with water lapping around her waist.

"Bones," Booth said in a warning tone.

He shifted on the rock as his shorts became a little tighter. Brennan shot him a grin and floated backwards away from the rock.

"Right," Booth said, standing up.

She watched as he toed his shoes off. She couldn't believe how fast he was naked then in the water with her. They headed towards each other in the water. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. His mouth descended on hers in a passionate kiss. They had just pulled apart for air when the sound of feet on the path to the waterfall sounded. Booth groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're coming after you and not me," Booth grunted.

"Tempe?" Stires voice called out. Brennan let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Michael," Brennan snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" Stires stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the two naked people in the water. His jaw clenched and the hands at his sides opened and closed in angry reflex.

"What, Michael? What did you want to speak to me about?" Brennan asked in anger, her eyes shooting sparks.

Booth growled and started wading to the edge of the water. Snatching his body wash and shampoo combination from his bag, he swam to the other side of the river.

"Since, nothing is happening now, I am going to get cleaned up," Booth muttered.

Brennan had sunk down so the water was up to her chin. Her eyes were shooting daggers at the man standing on the rock.

"Go away, Michael," Brennan snarled.

She could hear Booth behind her scrubbing his hair and wished she could be rubbing her soapy hands all over his body.

"Look, Tempe, I'm worried about you. It is not normal for you to have sexual relations with someone that stupid," Stires said, trying to sound worried instead of jealous.

"Stires, if you keep talking about me like that I will kick your ass," Booth said in a flat tone.

"Michael, my sexual relationships are my business and none of yours. Five years ago you made me look bad and did it on purpose. You intentionally went after my integrity. I lost all respect for you. You are not my family, you're not a friend. You are an ex-lover whose opinion no longer matters. Now leave," Brennan stated firmly. Stires rocked back on his heels as Booth laughed at him.

"This is not over, Tempe," Stires growled.

"Yes, it is," she declared.

Stires swung around on his heel and stalked back towards camp. Brennan turned in the water and waded to where Booth was standing.

"That was a complete mood killer," Booth grumbled.

Brennan pursed her lips and shrugged. Turning, she swam to where her bottle floated on top of the water. Scooping it up, she began to shampoo her hair and humming. Booth watched her dip under the water to rinse her hair. When she came up she was singing in a low tone. Booth watched the droplets of water run down her body; his mouth fell open when the words reached his consciousness.

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree. For me

been an awfully good girl, Santa Baby,

so hurry down the chimney tonight," she sang in a low husky voice.

Booth's eyes bugged and all of his blood rushed south in a hurry.

"That is not fair, Bones," Booth growled, swimming towards her.

"You always say I should have more Holiday spirit. So I learned some of the music," Brennan said.

"And you picked that song?" Booth asked her in disbelief. She looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"It fit my current mood," Brennan said, humming.

Booth finally reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her in his arms and pressed her up against him. Starting near her shoulder, he licked, nibbled and kissed his way to her ear. Sucking her lobe into his mouth, he flicked it with his tongue. Brennan moaned in pleasure as a tingling sensation spread through her body.

"Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan!"

Booth let go of her earlobe and swore. Brennan slid around behind Booth and pushed him down in the water. Hooking her legs around his waist, and her arms around his chest, she set her chin on his shoulder.

"It would seem your private spot is no longer private," Brennan murmured near his ear.

Goosebumps rose on his chest and shoulders. Jeremy came to a skidding halt at the edge of the water. He saw one angry Booth and one resigned Brennan.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Smalls?" Brennan asked in a petulant tone.

"Ah, I, uh, Dr. Santiago would like to talk to you as soon as possible," he stuttered out. Brennan sighed near Booth's ear. She felt the shiver run down his spine and smiled.

"Tell her I will be with her shortly," Brennan said crisply.

Jeremy nodded, did an about face and ran from the area. Brennan dipped under Booth's arm and slid around to his front. Placing a kiss on his lips, she pouted at him.

"Later," she promised.

Booth shook his head and watched her go. Booth waited until she was gone and dove under the water. Holding his breath, he stayed under until his brain cleared of the sensual fog she left him in. He came up from under the water and waded to shore.

Toweling off quickly, he got dressed and headed back to camp. Just as he stepped into the encampment thunder rolled through the air. He dropped his stuff inside her tent and headed to the kitchen tent. He grabbed an apple and munched on it as the storm rolled in. Christine entered the tent ten minutes later to find him staring at the sky holding a half eaten apple.

"I'm sorry about that, Booth," Christine apologized with a small smile.

"Yeah, well my balls have been blue for at least two years. What's another few days," Booth muttered.

He finished his apple to the sound of his professor's laughter. Throwing the core into the woods, he walked to the tent and went in. When Brennan entered the tent a few hours later, she was dripping wet and trying to navigate around Jen who was reading on the floor. Walking to the back of the tent, she unzipped the door and walked through.

She stripped down to her underwear and dug around in her bag for a dry pair and a tee shirt to sleep in. Once she changed, she poked Booth who gave her a sleepy smile and scooted over in the cot. After she climbed in, he scooted closer and wrapped around her and pulled her in tight against him.

"On the fifth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Five Skeeelllaaataaaallll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Booth chuckled and squeezed Brennan to him tighter.

"Good night, Jen," Booth rumbled quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So all I can really say here is, I didn't research the Pemon people. So, I have no idea whether any of the stuff I wrote about them is true. I just looked for the name of local people in that particular part of Venezuela. =D**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Yenyen76: Yeah I like fluffy too. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy =)**  
><strong>JoeNobody: Joe meet my husband's comic book collection. Fourteen boxes of comics meet Joe. =D I've seen every badly made (according to my husband) comic book movie. Even the Japanese ones *sigh* Anywho so no spoilers for me at least. Heh Stires will get his and I'm sure everyone will enjoy it immensley by the time it happens teehee. Hmm never had beefalo although there is a local breederfarmer/whatever.**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50:Yeah I'll just go ahead and tell you. I never say because I just didn't feel like coming up with anything. We'll just assume it had something important to do with the dig =).<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Uhh yeah he'll eventually be so stupid as to be considered a nutter I guess ;-) pluussss he'll still be an ass.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Unfortunately I like useless information. Makes for interesting conversations ;-)<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565: Not yet but getting close =D<strong>  
><strong>crys82: Lol there's are reason I'm an arachnophobe and thoughts of being eaten by one is a good reason.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Thank you =D *warm fuzzies*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Keep praying and in five more days it will happen ;-)<strong>  
><strong>MissCrookshanks: Lol can you imagine the looks you'll get.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL scavenger hunts are fun<strong>

**Okay I have to say it again. I yelled it all over twitter but I'll say it here. I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER! Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th <strong>

Brennan rolled over and wiggled her butt up against Booth who was wrapped around her from behind. She grinned when she felt him twitch against her. She heard a panting and cracked her eye open. She saw Rover's chin planted on the edge of the cot right in front of her face. She smiled sleepily at the dog who proceeded to sneeze on her.

"Unnggghh, Rover," Brennan bellowed at the dog.

Booth jumped at her yell and looked around blearily. Brennan rolled over and grabbed Booth's shirt and pulled him towards her by his shirt. Booth wasn't about to argue if she was pulling on his clothes. At least at that point, he would however in the future. She rubbed her face clean on his tee-shirt then gave him a peck.

"Bones, did you just wipe your face on my shirt?" Booth rumbled in disbelief. They heard a snort and giggle from the front of the tent.

"Yes, I did it was the easiest thing to use at the moment. Rover sneezed in my face," Brennan said with a smile.

"You just wiped dog snot on my Zepplin tee-shirt? Arrgghh," Booth said in mock irritation.

'Sacrilege' was whispered from the front of the tent. They heard rustling and then the unzipping of the tent as Jen left to take a bath. Brennan leaned forward to give Booth a kiss and he backed up.

"Nuh uh, you have dog snot on your face," Booth said, waggling his finger back and forth in a no-no gesture.

"Not anymore. I wiped it on your shirt," Brennan pointed out.

"Look here's a clean spot," Booth said, nibbling behind her ear.

"Yes that spot is clean..ummm..because it's...oh...behind my ear," Brennan said breathlessly.

Brennan squealed in surprise as a cold wet nose was jammed in her other ear. She could hear the dog snuffling and tried not to laugh.

"God, Booth, what are you showing her? I haven't heard a woman squeal like that in awhile," Jen said from the front of the tent. Brennan rolled from the bed, laughing as she pulled on her clothes for the day. Booth groaned and flung his arm over his eyes.

"Home, I want to go home," Booth grunted.

"Come on, Booth. We have bones to excavate," Jen called out in a cheery voice.

Booth grunted, rolled from the bed and began pulling on his clothes. Brennan ran a hand across his stomach and practically purred.

"Bones, if you keep that up we won't be going anywhere for a few days. Bones or no bones," Booth muttered near her ear. Laughing, she exited the tent and headed to the kitchen tent. Booth joined Brennan in the kitchen tent and she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Booth," Christine called from behind him.

"Yes, Dr. Santiago," Booth said, his tone slightly questioning.

"Can you help the interns put up another tent over those skeletons that were found yesterday?" She asked him with a scrunched up face.

"Sure, after I finish my coffee I'll head up there to start snapping the poles together," Booth said. Christine nodded, stepped into the tent and looked over at Brennan.

"So is this a sacred burial site?" Booth asked, wondering if he was digging up blessed graves or something.

"The local Pemon have no history of this being a sacred site. And so far the evidence supports that. We're not exactly sure what this is," Christine said, sipping her coffee.

"Well, it does not have the markers of a dump site," Booth mused.

"He's correct; the bodies are placed in the ceremonial positions," Brennan said, sipping her coffee. Christine watched without speaking as the two were bouncing ideas back and forth.

"But if it's not sacred land then it wouldn't be a ceremonial burial. Right?" Booth asked, looking over at Brennan for affirmation.

"That is correct. This would need more research," Brennan said.

Finishing their coffee, the pair grabbed their bags and headed to the dig site under the watchful eye of Christine. When she arrived at the site the frame was up and the interns were dropping the sides. Shaking her head, she headed under the tent to survey the remains. The archeology students were in the other pits, that they had drained with trenches the day before, attending to the artifacts there.

Christine knelt next to the remains at the top of the string. She gently pushed the mud off the remains then scooped it off and flung it away. Setting up thick blocks of wood, she kept the mud from sliding back onto the remains. Pausing, she cocked her head as the skull came into view. Brennan knelt down next to Christine and began scooping the mud away. Tossing it over her shoulder, she helped Christine removed the skull.

"Dangit I think you did that on purpose, Bones," Booth growled as the last handful of mud splatted against his chest.

She didn't say anything or even look at him. Squatting down, he looked at the skull Christine held in her hands. He felt Jen standing over his shoulder. He watched as Christine turned the skull in her hands. Brennan looked up at Jen in question. Jen cocked her head then shook it in a negative motion.

"I have no idea. It looks like the skull is deformed but I'm not sure why," Jen said in an almost embarrassed tone.

Brennan turned and looked at Booth in question. Booth stood up and walked to Brennan's messenger bag and flipped it open. He dug for a moment then pulled out a bottle and a swabbing stick. Walking to where the two women were crouched, he squatted down again. He pulled out the swab and doused it in the water from the bottle. Sticking the swab, stick end first, in his mouth, he looked at Christine.

"May I?" He asked around the swab, holding out his hand.

Christine raised an eyebrow and handed him the skull. He took the skull in his hand and carefully turned it on the side in one hand. Pulling the swab from his mouth, he gently cleaned the outter ear. Tilting the skull slightly, he squinted into the hole on the side of the skull. Brennan started giggling and Booth raised a pair of questioning eyes to her.

"You are squinting, Booth," she pointed out with a smirk. Booth grinned then winked at her. He turned back to his examination and didn't notice Brennan moving. He blinked when a light flashed and he realized Brennan had just taken a picture.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked in irritation.

"Taking your picture," Brennan said, squatting with a grin.

"Well?" Christine asked looking at Booth.

"Without a complete skeletal survey I can only speculate. But with the evidence given to me. The bowing of the legs, the thickening of the skull I would say Paget's Bone Disease," Booth said thoughtfully.

"We'll have to take a closer look. This is a 22-26 year old male," Brennan said. Jen shook her head at Booth and rolled her eyes.

"You've been seeing this weird stuff for the last five years. That is cheating," she said, sticking her tongue out at Booth.

"None of our victims have ever had Paget's disease," Brennan told her.

"It's okay, Bones, she's just jealous of my good looks, my charm and my brain," Booth said, grinning.

Brennan snorted and moved to another set of remains. By lunch they had three of the sets of remains cleared of mud and moved to wooden tables that had been set up. They had the one set with Paget's and the next two showed signs of rickets.

After lunch they worked on the last two sets of remains and had them removed from the mud by the time the afternoon thunder started rumbling. Brennan was chuckling at Booth who was covered in mud when she felt something warm and wet hit her in the back.

She felt the mud slid down her back and under her shorts. Sighing, she turned to glare at Booth and Jen who were walking behind her. Booth was talking animatedly to Jen who was trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Booth, you should not throw mud at someone as respected as Dr. Brennan," Simon said firmly. Booth shrugged and looked back at Brennan.

"I did not throw it, Mr. Simon. I dropped it down her back while holding the waist band of her shorts out," Booth said instructionally.

Rolling her eyes, she snorted and turned back to face the direction she had been walking.

"You'll have to clean it off," Brennan deadpanned.

Jen burst into laughter and pushed Booth's shoulder. Simon's stumbled slightly at Brennan's comment and Booth tried not to chuckle at the kid's discomfort. They arrived at the encampment and everyone headed for their tents. Dinners had been mostly MRE's due to the rain. Booth waited as Brennan got their bathing supplies as he stood outside the tent.

She smirked at him when she came out of the tent. She walked off carrying his bag as well as hers. Booth bit his lip, bent over and scooped up more mud. Pulling his arm back, he was about to throw the handful of mud when he felt a warm wet splat land on his back.

Dropping the mud, he spun on his heel and scanned the area. He saw Jen talking to Christine in the kitchen tent and Stires talking to Simon. Scanning them again, he saw mud dripping from Christine's fingers.

"Darn it," Booth muttered before spinning around and leaving camp.

He reached the edge of the woods when he heard the women's laughter floating through the woods. When he reached the spot behind the waterfall, he could see Brennan's pale form moving through the water. Grinning, he pulled his clothes off and took a running leap into the water.

Brennan had just surfaced and was splashed in the face by a lot of water. Sputtering, she looked around until she spotted a smirking Booth. Laughing, she sunk until the water was up to her chin and the ends of her hair floated around her.

Booth started moving towards her, his eyes getting darker with each stroke. By the time he reached her, Brennan was sure she was going to go up in flames. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm if that's what I get for cannon balling you I'll do it more often," Booth muttered. Brennan grinned and proceeded to kiss him again.

"Tempe?" Christine called out as she approached the area everyone had been talking about.

Booth groaned swam away from Brennan and began banging his head on the rock formations against the back of the waterfall. When Christine finally reached the rock with the clothes on it, she mentally groaned.

"Sorry, Tempe, really but some of the tents are leaking and we're having to double up on some of the tents. Do you mind if I sleep with you?" Christine asked, cringing at the question. She saw a movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see Booth gently banging his forehead on the rock wall.

"That's fine, Christine, but you'll have to bring your own cot. Booth, stop that," Brennan said. Booth let out a choked laugh and dove under the water.

"Thanks, Tempe. I'm leaving now," Christine called loudly, hoping Booth could hear her. Booth surface and glared at Christine's retreating back.

"You know, Bones, before you showed up no one knew where this was. Now the whole encampment knows," Booth grumbled.

"No need to be petulant, Booth. Christine had an actual need," Brennan said.

Booth rolled his eyes and pouted in an exaggerated manner. Brennan heard Booth mutter about blue then purple and explode. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him in question. Swimming to the rock, he snagged his body wash and was washing when he felt a slippery Brennan slide up in front of him.

"Bones, there is only so much that I can take. Unless you can guarantee that we're going to finish this right here and right now, don't start," he said in a low tone.

"Booth, I cannot guarantee anything," Brennan said with a frown.

"Then don't start," Booth said, dipping under the water to rinse off.

When he came up from the water, he swam to the edge, grabbed his towel and quickly dried off. Dressing quickly, he stomped from the waterfall leaving a bemused Brennan in his wake. Booth knew he shouldn't have left like that but he needed to get away from her or he would turn into a neanderthal.

Throwing his things in the tent, he stomped into the tent with Jen and Christine who were cooking over a fire built in an outdoor fireplace. He grabbed a potato sack and stomped out without another word. They looked at each other, his retreating back and then at each other again. Jen watched as he disappeared into the shadows that had started to encroach on the camp. Brennan came back from the waterfall with a flat look on her face. Christine watched her disappear into her tent then not come back out.

The camp was quiet except for the occasional crackle of the bottom of a tent or shuffle of someone trying to get comfortable. Several glowing spots around the encampment showed people reading. Booth slipped into camp, dropped the bag he was carrying in the kitchen and moved on silent feet to the tent.

Unzipping the tent, he slid in and moved around Jen who was lying on the floor. Her iPad was on and she was reading. She looked up at him and smiled. Booth unzipped the door on the left side where Brennan's cot had been last night. He saw her auburn hair spilling over her pillow and stepped in.

After zipping the door behind himself, Booth stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to the cot with Brennan. She let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over towards him. Christine desperately tried to squelch her laughter as she heard Jen's voice ring out.

"On the sixth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiiivvvveeee Skeeellleeetaaallll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws

Three Big Ass Spiders

Two Stupid Interns

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

"Good night, Jen," Booth said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not much in this chapter but what can I say it's one of those moving the story along. I wasn't really sure whether to use leaky tents or handfuls of mud.**

**Reviews are welcomed and loved!**


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas  Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Crys82: There's plenty of Booth and Brennan moments so I guess I kinda didn't see it as anything. But I'm glad you thought it was.**  
><strong>JoeNobody: I usually don't have a problem writing these because of the way I write and they just end up being when I cut my story up into chapters ;-).<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Yeah poor Booth *runs and hides*<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: LOL You sound like my sister she used to burst into laughter when I'd text her and she worked in Denrec offices.<strong>  
><strong>BlueMoonFan: Every once in a while it's fun to fling mud. Even as an adult, it gets you in touch with your inner child lol.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: *Tips hat* Thank you ma'am<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL yeah not always so obvious huh =P<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: You're getting an audience ;-) I appreciate that you like it enough to share.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: I really wanted to keep them in the hammock but it iiissss the rainy season.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Very true..*eyes glaze over and a string of drool falls*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Trust me it shall be a glorious moment (did I mention I hated Stires on the show..he was smug and fake).<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: As always you are most welcome =D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th -Smut Version<strong>

Booth opened his eyes to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the tent. Blinking, he almost groaned at the pain that shot through his temples. He heard shuffling and then Rover squeezed under the wall separating the back of tent. Booth laughed at the dog and Brennan grunted at his laugh. Rolling over, she looked at Rover and grinned. Brennan tried to roll from the bed but Booth pulled her back against him. She struggled for a second before she realized Booth was chuckling.

"Mr. Booth, if you do not release me," Brennan said in mock threat. Christine's rolling laugh came from the other side of the nylon wall.

"Did you just call him Mr. Booth, Tempe?" Christine asked her voice still full of laughter. Brennan stuck her nose in the air causing Booth to laugh again. Squirming, she pushed back against him and he squeezed his arm tighter around her waist.

"Yes, Dr. Santiago, she did. They are weird," Jen said in a fake serious tone.

"I haven't had this much fun at a dig in years," Christine giggled.

"Some guys get all the luck," Jeremy muttered as he walked by.

"Yeah, all the luck," Booth shot back with a grin.

"You did. You didn't get stuck in a tent full of men who snore," Jeremy shot back with a grin.

Booth burst into laughter at the young man's description. Booth dropped a quick kiss on the top of Brennan's head and let her go. She rolled out of the bed, tripped over Rover, and finally managed to reach her bags. Pulling on her clothes, she shot Booth a grin and left the back room then the tent all together.

Booth tucked his hands behind his head and waited for the other women to get dressed and leave the tent. He heard Christine shuffle around then a few moments later leave the tent. He waited to hear Jen move around and finally she did. Booth was staring at the ceiling trying to think clean happy thoughts when she stuck her head in the door.

"Come on, Booth. I know you're trying to be polite but you haven't got anything I haven't seen before and what you do have is not really my thing," Jen said, laughing.

Booth rolled his eyes and shooed her with his hands. Jen stuck her tongue out at him and left the tent. Laughing, Booth got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. Frowning, he realized he was going to have to wash some clothes here soon or he'd run out. He left the tent and jogged towards the kitchen tent and came to a skidding halt just inside. Jeremy stood there soaked and holding a cup of coffee. Jen passed Booth a cup of coffee and Brennan winked at him. Shaking his head, he took a tentative sip.

"So, what are we doing today?" Booth asked, looking at Christine in interest.

"We have not found any more sets of remains, so we'll be taking a closer look at the one's we have laid out," Christine said. Booth nodded and continued to drink his coffee. Brennan stood next to him and shifted closer. Booth looked down at her and she grinned.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Bones?" Booth asked suspiciously, watching her grin spread further across her face.

"We seem to be switching places. I get to watch you stare intently at the remains instead of the other way around," Brennan laughed. Booth wiped his hand down his face and shook his head.

"Well, that sounds like a stalker," Stires grunted, pushing past Booth and Brennan. Booth let out a sigh and took a swig of his coffee.

"I won't get into this with you, Stires. You can say whatever you want but it will not have any bearing on what I do or what I think," Booth said.

Booth slugged down the rest of the coffee, dropped the cup in the wash sink. He strode to the tent, grabbed his bag then stalked from the encampment. Brennan stepped up and got in Stires' face.

"Michael, you try to act like you're a purely rational person. That was irrational and spiteful. Booth did not stalk me. He enjoys watching me work. He made no secret of the fact that he was doing it. Now, this is the last time I'm saying anything. Leave us alone," Brennan snarled at him.

Stires stepped back from the snarling woman. She spun on her heel, went to her tent, grabbed her bag, and stalked in the direction that Booth had just taken. Jen glared at Stires and walked around him, heading towards the woods in the same direction as Booth and Brennan.

"You know, Dr. Stires, I used to actually respect you. Now, not so much," Jeremy said, frowning. Pushing past Stires, Jeremy followed the path of the others.

"Dr. Stires, I am tired of speaking to you about your attitude. If I catch you acting like an ass, I will have you escorted from the camp," Christine snarled at the man.

Brennan found Booth leaning on the table, staring at the skeleton laid out anatomically. Brennan could see the muscle twitching on his jaw. Brennan walked in and stood across the table from him.

"Booth, you aren't letting what Michael said upset you, are you?" Brennan asked with clear questioning eyes.

"Just a little bit yes, Bones," Booth bit out.

"Booth, he does not know you. We both know that what he said was untrue. He said it to be mean and for no other reason. He is like a little child. You have something he wants," Brennan said, leaning down to catch his eye again.

"He just gets under my skin," Booth growled in frustration.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, her face scrunched in confusion.

"It means he annoys me to no end," Booth said, sighing.

"We're going to work on these skeletons and ignore him," Brennan said.

Booth cocked his head and gave an abrupt nod. The anthropology interns trickled in and surrounded the tables. They carefully examined the remains for clues as to their burial. Booth took a step back and ran his eyes over the tables. He shook his head and stepped closer to one of the tables. He saw Brennan at the first table; she was picking up the bones and turning them in her hands. Booth sighed and picked up one of the bones in his hands. It felt like a bone, it looked like a bone there was nothing significant about it. He frowned and set the bone down on the table.

Brennan had begun moving between the students, speaking to each and guiding as she went. Booth leaned against the table, his eyes sweeping the skeleton for answers, for clues, for anything. Brennan had moved to stand between him and Jen, watching Booth from the corner of her eye, she spoke briefly with Jen. She could see the frustration gathering on Booth's brow. She finally turned to him and cocked her head.

"What do you see?" She asked softly in interest. Booth took a deep breath and scanned the remains again.

"Bones," Booth said in a frustrated growl.

"Tell me about the bones you see," Brennan suggested.

"Child age 10-14, female, extraneous bones," Booth muttered.

"Extraneous bones?" Brennan said, looking down again. She smiled as she recognized the little known about issue.

"Here and here," Booth pointed to the knee, "the cruciate and collateral ligaments are bone."

"And," Brennan prodded. Booth sighed and looked again.

"The anterior tarsal joint is calcified completely," Booth said. He shook his head and glanced at her.

"I have no idea on this one, Bones. I've not heard or read about this," Booth said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Booth, an excavation is not about finding the killer. This is for scientific purposes. So we observe, document and turn over what we've seen. Then, depending, you may or may not continue with the research. I am sure Christine will be asking for my help since I am right in Washington D.C," Brennan said softly.

"Okay," Booth said, still frowning.

"Booth, it's about the knowledge. You are gathering knowledge so that future anthropologist will have a point of reference," Brennan tried again.

"I get it, Bones. But I still don't know what happened here. Why are these bones fused like this?" Booth said, blowing out a breath in frustration.

"It's called Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva. Injured tissue regrows and repairs as bone. It is commonly known as Stone Man Syndrome and is quite rare," Brennan said briefly.

Booth grimaced and Brennan moved on to the next student in the line of tables. Stepping back again, Booth looked at the skeletons mentally cataloging the information they had gathered so far. Lord, he was turning into a squint. Sighing and shaking his head, he walked to where Brennan's clipboard lay and picked it up. Flipping to a clean sheet, he scribbled some notes then set it back down. At lunch it started to rain again and everyone under the tent groaned at the sound of the drops hitting the roof of the tent.

"Does it ever stop raining in this Godforsaken jungle?" Booth growled, glaring out the door at the falling rain.

"It's the wet season, Booth. If it stopped raining you're bathing area would be visible to anyone coming upstream to see the falls," Brennan pointed out. Booth snorted and rolled his eyes.

The examination of the remains continued throughout the afternoon. Stires walked around pointing things out to students who would subtly shift away from him when he was speaking. The afternoon had passed, the rain still fell and Booth's headache intensified. Slipping in the tent, he grabbed his shower supplies and left the encampment for the waterfall.

Stripping down, he slid into the water and dove below the surface. He let the water slide over his body and sooth the pain in his head and irritation in his soul. When he broke the surface, he blinked as water sprayed him in the face. He chuckled as he realized Brennan had taken her retaliation for the cannon ball yesterday. She swam towards him, grinning. Booth shook his head and flung water at her.

"Payback is a dog," Brennan said, smirking. Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest.

"Bitch, Bones, paybacks are a bitch. Close but no cigar," he said, grinning.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist, twined her arms around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. They heard noises coming up the path towards them. Booth dropped his forehead on her shoulder and pretended to cry. The noise veered off and Booth let out a sigh.

"How in the world did you ever manage to have sex on a dig? I swear there are constantly people interrupting," Booth said, scowling. Brennan let out a breathy laugh and looked at him.

"Depends on where I was," she said with a grin.

"Please, don't explain. Just stop right there," Booth said.

Grinning at his prudish tendencies, she began to nibble on his jaw just below his ear. Cupping her face in his hands, he brought her eyes up to his.

"Bones, you had better make sure you want this. Because if we do this it goes from experiment to more serious," Booth said in a breathy growl.

She covered his hands with hers and leaned forward to kiss him. Booth groaned as she felt his hands running all over his body. She had become an octopus all of a sudden.

"Protection," he gasped between kisses.

"Birth control," she whispered. Booth had been pushing her towards the back of the waterfall.

Reaching around behind her, he found the small ledge and pushed her up on it. With her legs locked around him his hands were free to roam. Brennan felt his mouth ghost over her skin and shivered in response. His thumbs brushed across her nipples and she moaned. Tilting her head back, she bared her throat for his mouth.

Kissing his way down her throat, he stopped where her shoulder met her neck. He sank his teeth in marking her. She growled in pleasure at the pain. His hand slid down her waist and under the water. Sliding his fingers along her folds, he could feel her arousal. Slipping one finger into her, he heard her breathy moan near his ear. He added a second finger and began to move his thumb near her clit. The water moved it back and forth causing her to moan. He felt her muscles start to tense and knew one of his fantasies was about to come true. Dr. Temperance Brennan was about to come apart in his arms. Sucking her earlobe into his mouth, he bit lightly.

"Open your eyes, Bones," he whispered in her ear. Brennan's eyelids slowly slid up and she met his eyes. Birds surrounding the waterfall took to the air at her scream.

Christine let a grin spread across her face at the muffled scream of Booth's name that reached the encampment.

"You go, Booth," Jen muttered, sipping her tea. Christine looked at the young woman and started laughing. Stires came tearing through the camp, looking around frantically.

"Dr. Stires, are you okay?" Jen asked, looking at the manic expression on his face.

"Tempe, she was just screaming," he said in a panicked tone.

"She's fine, Dr. Stires. She is with Booth," Christine assured him.

"Well, he may be the problem. He can't keep his grubby hands off her," Stires said starkly.

"Dr. Stires, leave them alone. Tempe is fine," Christine said knowledgeably.

"What would you know?" Stires said, stalking towards the path to the waterfall.

"I know if you go there you will be the one in danger," Jen called out cheerfully. Christine covered her mouth at Jen's comment.

Booth had pushed into Brennan with a groan. He had died and gone to heaven. That was all there was to it. Brennan had shifted so her shoulders were against the rock wall, giving him better leverage. Biting his bottom lip, he slid slowly in and out setting a rhythm.

"You whore," Stires said from behind them.

Booth froze and his eyes changed subtly from passion to anger. Brennan felt him lose all desire and groaned. Brennan dropped her butt onto the ledge and pulled Booth to her. Propping her chin on his shoulder, she glared her sudden hatred at Stires.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want.?" Brennan snarled at Stires, she was absolutely livid.

"Forgive me Father for I am about to commit a mortal sin," Booth said near her ear. Brennan glanced at Booth in a momentary pause of confusion.

"Murder, I am about to commit murder," Booth growled, spinning to face Stires.

Brennan snickered and pulled him in tighter to her with her legs. Stires took a step back at the deadly stare Booth directed at him.

"You will apologize right now, Stires. Or I will shoot you," Booth told him.

"You don't have your gun," Stires pointed out.

"Stires," Booth sighed at the man's stupidity, "I never said when. Just that I would."

Stires rolled his eyes and then glared at the pair. Booth went to take a step forward but stopped when he realized that Brennan would be open to Stires gaze if he moved.

"Bones, is not a whore. She is not a prostitute so I would suggestion you apologize," Booth said in a dark tone. Stires finally realized that he had a very large, angry, alpha male on his hands.

"My apologies, Tempe," Stires said feebly.

"Not accepted. Now go away," Brennan snapped.

"Tempe, I thought you were in danger. I've never heard you scream like that," Stires said, waving his hands around in explanation.

Booth jerked his head to the side and caught Brennan's eye. She watched as one eyebrow rose in question. Brennan shrugged and mumbled. Booth leaned back a little so she could mumble near his ear.

"Sex with him was good but not spectacular," she said. Stires froze in place at Booth's sudden burst of laughter. With twinkling eyes, Booth looked over at Stires.

"Stires, that sound would be the sound of an extremely satisfied woman. With a lot of practice I'm sure you can hear it again," Booth said, grinning.

"You heathen," Stires sputtered.

"Dr. Stires, Dr. Santiago wants you back at the camp," Jeremy called from the edge of the woods near the path. Booth waved as Stires spun around and stalked off.

"Come on, let's get clean," Booth said, smiling because he felt much better. Knowing Stires wasn't as good in the sack as he was, was an ego boost.

"Booth, that's not fair. I don't like leaving you swinging," Brennan said.

Booth stopped swimming and turned to face her. The confusion was written on his face. He thought for a moment and then grinned.

"Hanging, Bones, you don't want to leave me hanging. It's okay, the moment has passed," Booth said.

Reaching the rock, he grabbed his body wash and quickly soaped up. After rinsing off, he stepped out from the water and toweled off. He pulled his clothes on and sighed while staring at the sky. Rain continued to fall.

"The rain needs to stop of I'm going to run out of clean clothes," Booth grunted. Brennan was dressing behind him.

"I believe Christine said there is supposed to be a break in the cloud cover. If there is I'm sure she'll give you some time to wash your clothes," Brennan said.

Booth shook his head, grabbed his supplies and headed back to camp. He found a second military tent set up and connected to the kitchen tent. There were portable outdoor fireplaces under the tent and lit.

"That's one way of doing it," Booth said, smiling.

After dropping his stuff in the tent he headed to the fire and looked around. There were several camp chairs around one of the fireplaces.

"Have a seat. They're university property," Christine said, gesturing to the empty chairs. Booth sat down and stared into the fire. He jumped when Brennan's hand appeared in front of his face with a bowl. He eyed the contents and tentatively sniffed.

"It's vegetable stew, Booth," Brennan informed him. He took the bowl, picked up the spoon, and proceeded to polish off the bowl.

"Someone's hungry," Jen teased.

Booth glared at her and carried his bowl to the tub that held the dish water. He washed the bowl and turned it upside down on the towel next to the rinse tub. Walking back to the chair, he sat down and stretched his feet out in front of him. Christine looked at Brennan curiously. Brennan looked at her but said nothing. Jen looked over at Booth and couldn't see through the fire to tell whether he was sleeping or not. He was slouched in the chair, his hands laced across his stomach and his legs stretched out, feet towards the fire and crossed at the ankles.

"Hmm, Booth seems to be one happy man. Sex, food, and sleep," Jen said, teasing him. She didn't see his face turn red when she said sex.

"He's just sleepy because of the rain. Booth didn't have sexual intercourse. Michael interrupted," Brennan said, sipping her tea.

"Bones, too much information," Booth rumbled.

"Poor Booth," Jen commiserated.

"Yeah, well I was raised a gentleman. Ladies first," Booth mumbled. Jen started laughing and Christine looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Yes, in your case it would always be a lady first," Brennan said.

Booth's mouth fell open, Jen roared in laughter and Christine started laughing. Booth watched the steady rain fall and ignored the conversation floating around him. The crackle of the fire and drum of the rain on the tent was making him sleepy.

Standing up, he stretched and noticed that the others had gone to lie down. It was just him and Brennan under the tent. She had her chin propped on her hand as she stared into the flames of the dying fire.

"You coming, Bones?" Booth asked softly not really wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

They entered the tent, stepped around Jen who was still reading. After zipping up the door separating the front from the back, they changed into pajamas and climbed into the cot. Booth curled up around Brennan and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She murmured sleepily and Booth smiled. Then they heard it and tried not to laugh.

"On the seventh day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiiiiivvvveeee Skeeellllaataaalll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Brennan giggled and Booth bit back a laugh.

"Good night, Jen," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so the scream was primal and not realistic but I needed it so meh.**

**Please leave a review**


	8. The Seventh Day of Christmas  Smut Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Crys82: There's plenty of Booth and Brennan moments so I guess I kinda didn't see it as anything. But I'm glad you thought it was.**  
><strong>JoeNobody: I usually don't have a problem writing these because of the way I write and they just end up being when I cut my story up into chapters ;-).<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Yeah poor Booth *runs and hides*<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: LOL You sound like my sister she used to burst into laughter when I'd text her and she worked in Denrec offices.<strong>  
><strong>BlueMoonFan: Every once in a while it's fun to fling mud. Even as an adult, it gets you in touch with your inner child lol.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: *Tips hat* Thank you ma'am<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL yeah not always so obvious huh =P<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: You're getting an audience ;-) I appreciate that you like it enough to share.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: I really wanted to keep them in the hammock but it iiissss the rainy season.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Very true..*eyes glaze over and a string of drool falls*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Trust me it shall be a glorious moment (did I mention I hated Stires on the show..he was smug and fake).<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: As always you are most welcome =D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th: Smut Free Version<strong>

Booth opened his eyes to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the tent. Blinking, he almost groaned at the pain that shot through his temples. He heard shuffling and then Rover squeezed under the wall separating the back of tent. Booth laughed at the dog and Brennan grunted at his laugh. Rolling over, she looked at Rover and grinned. Brennan tried to roll from the bed but Booth pulled her back against him. She struggled for a second before she realized Booth was chuckling.

"Mr. Booth, if you do not release me," Brennan said in mock threat. Christine's rolling laugh came from the other side of the nylon wall.

"Did you just call him Mr. Booth, Tempe?" Christine asked her voice still full of laughter. Brennan stuck her nose in the air causing Booth to laugh again. Squirming, she pushed back against him and he squeezed his arm tighter around her waist.

"Yes, Dr. Santiago, she did. They are weird," Jen said in a fake serious tone.

"I haven't had this much fun at a dig in years," Christine giggled.

"Some guys get all the luck," Jeremy muttered as he walked by.

"Yeah, all the luck," Booth shot back with a grin.

"You did. You didn't get stuck in a tent full of men who snore," Jeremy shot back with a grin.

Booth burst into laughter at the young man's description. Booth dropped a quick kiss on the top of Brennan's head and let her go. She rolled out of the bed, tripped over Rover, and finally managed to reach her bags. Pulling on her clothes, she shot Booth a grin and left the back room then the tent all together.

Booth tucked his hands behind his head and waited for the other women to get dressed and leave the tent. He heard Christine shuffle around then a few moments later leave the tent. He waited to hear Jen move around and finally she did. Booth was staring at the ceiling trying to think clean happy thoughts when she stuck her head in the door.

"Come on, Booth. I know you're trying to be polite but you haven't got anything I haven't seen before and what you do have is not really my thing," Jen said, laughing.

Booth rolled his eyes and shooed her with his hands. Jen stuck her tongue out at him and left the tent. Laughing, Booth got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. Frowning, he realized he was going to have to wash some clothes here soon or he'd run out. He left the tent and jogged towards the kitchen tent and came to a skidding halt just inside. Jeremy stood there soaked and holding a cup of coffee. Jen passed him a cup of coffee and Brennan winked at him. Shaking his head, he took a tentative sip.

"So, what are we doing today?" Booth asked, looking at Christine in interest.

"We have not found any more sets of remains, so we'll be taking a closer look at the one's we have laid out," Christine said. Booth nodded and continued to drink his coffee. Brennan stood next to him and shifted closer. Booth looked down at her and she grinned.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Bones?" Booth asked suspiciously, watching her grin spread further across her face.

"We seem to be switching places. I get to watch you stare intently at the remains instead of the other way around," Brennan laughed. Booth wiped his hand down his face and shook his head.

"Well, that sounds like a stalker," Stires grunted, pushing past Booth and Brennan. Booth let out a sigh and took a swig of his coffee.

"I won't get into this with you, Stires. You can say whatever you want but it will not have any bearing on what I do or what I think," Booth said.

Booth slugged down the rest of the coffee, dropped the cup in the wash sink. He strode to the tent, grabbed his bag then stalked from the encampment. Brennan stepped up and got in Stires' face.

"Michael, you try to act like you're a purely rational person. That was irrational and spiteful. Booth did not stalk me. He enjoys watching me work. He made no secret of the fact that he was doing it. Now, this is the last time I'm saying anything. Leave us alone," Brennan snarled at him.

Stires stepped back from the snarling woman. She spun on her heel, went to her tent, grabbed her bag, and stalked in the direction that Booth had just taken. Jen glared at Stires and walked around him, heading towards the woods in the same direction as Booth and Brennan.

"You know, Dr. Stires, I used to actually respect you. Now, not so much," Jeremy said, frowning. Pushing past Stires, Jeremy followed the path of the others.

"Dr. Stires, I am tired of speaking to you about your attitude. If I catch you acting like an ass, I will have you escorted from the camp," Christine snarled at the man.

Brennan found Booth leaning on the table, staring at the skeleton laid out anatomically. Brennan could see the muscle twitching on his jaw. Brennan walked in and stood across the table from him.

"Booth, you aren't letting what Michael said upset you, are you?" Brennan asked with clear questioning eyes.

"Just a little bit yes, Bones," Booth bit out.

"Booth, he does not know you. We both know that what he said was untrue. He said it to be mean and for no other reason. He is like a little child. You have something he wants," Brennan said, leaning down to catch his eye again.

"He just gets under my skin," Booth growled in frustration.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, her face scrunched in confusion.

"It means he annoys me to no end," Booth said, sighing.

"We're going to work on these skeletons and ignore him," Brennan said.

Booth cocked his head and gave an abrupt nod. The anthropology interns trickled in and surrounded the tables. They carefully examined the remains for clues as to their burial. Booth took a step back and ran his eyes over the tables. He shook his head and stepped closer to one of the tables. He saw Brennan at the first table; she was picking up the bones and turning them in her hands. Booth sighed and picked up one of the bones in his hands. It felt like a bone, it looked like a bone there was nothing significant about it. He frowned and set the bone down on the table.

Brennan had begun moving between the students, speaking to each and guiding as she went. Booth leaned against the table, his eyes sweeping the skeleton for answers, for clues, for anything. Brennan had moved to stand between him and Jen, watching Booth from the corner of her eye, she spoke briefly with Jen. She could see the frustration gathering on Booth's brow. She finally turned to him and cocked her head.

"What do you see?" She asked softly in interest. Booth took a deep breath and scanned the remains again.

"Bones," Booth said in a frustrated growl.

"Tell me about the bones you see," Brennan suggested.

"Child age 10-14, female, extraneous bones," Booth muttered.

"Extraneous bones?" Brennan said, looking down again. She smiled as she recognized the little known about issue.

"Here and here," Booth pointed to the knee, "the cruciate and collateral ligaments are bone."

"And," Brennan prodded. Booth sighed and looked again.

"The anterior tarsal joint is calcified completely," Booth said. He shook his head and glanced at her.

"I have no idea on this one, Bones. I've not heard or read about this," Booth said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Booth, an excavation is not about finding the killer. This is for scientific purposes. So we observe, document and turn over what we've seen. Then, depending, you may or may not continue with the research. I am sure Christine will be asking for my help since I am right in Washington D.C," Brennan said softly.

"Okay," Booth said, still frowning.

"Booth, it's about the knowledge. You are gathering knowledge so that future anthropologist will have a point of reference," Brennan tried again.

"I get it, Bones. But I still don't know what happened here. Why are these bones fused like this?" Booth said, blowing out a breath in frustration.

"It's called Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva. Injured tissue regrows and repairs as bone. It is commonly known as Stone Man Syndrome and is quite rare," Brennan said briefly.

Booth grimaced and Brennan moved on to the next student in the line of tables. Stepping back again, Booth looked at the skeletons mentally cataloging the information they had gathered so far. Lord, he was turning into a squint. Sighing and shaking his head, he walked to where Brennan's clipboard lay and picked it up. Flipping to a clean sheet, he scribbled some notes then set it back down. At lunch it started to rain again and everyone under the tent groaned at the sound of the drops hitting the roof of the tent.

"Does it ever stop raining in this Godforsaken jungle?" Booth growled, glaring out the door at the falling rain.

"It's the wet season, Booth. If it stopped raining you're bathing area would be visible to anyone coming upstream to see the falls," Brennan pointed out. Booth snorted and rolled his eyes.

The examination of the remains continued throughout the afternoon. Stires walked around pointing things out to students who would subtly shift away from him when he was speaking. The afternoon had passed, the rain still fell and Booth's headache intensified. Slipping in the tent, he grabbed his shower supplies and left the encampment for the waterfall.

Stripping down, he slid into the water and dove below the surface. He let the water slide over his body and sooth the pain in his head and irritation in his soul. When he broke the surface, he blinked as water sprayed him in the face. He chuckled as he realized Brennan had taken her retaliation for the cannon ball yesterday. She swam towards him, grinning. Booth shook his head and flung water at her.

"Payback is a dog," Brennan said, smirking. Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest.

"Bitch, Bones, paybacks are a bitch. Close but no cigar," he said, grinning.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist, twined her arms around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. They heard noises coming up the path towards them. Booth dropped his forehead on her shoulder and pretended to cry. The noise veered off and Booth let out a sigh.

"How in the world did you ever manage to have sex on a dig? I swear there are constantly people interrupting," Booth said, scowling. Brennan let out a breathy laugh and looked at him.

"Depends on where I was," she said with a grin.

"Please, don't explain. Just stop right there," Booth said.

Grinning at his prudish tendencies, she began to nibble on his jaw just below his ear. Cupping her face in his hands, he brought her eyes up to his.

"Bones, you had better make sure you want this. Because if we do this it goes from experiment to more serious," Booth said in a breathy growl.

She covered his hands with hers and leaned forward to kiss him. Booth groaned as she felt his hands running all over his body. She had become an octopus all of a sudden.

"Protection," he gasped between kisses.

"Birth control," she whispered. Booth had been pushing her towards the back of the waterfall.

Booth proceeded to show Brennan how primal reaching a pinnacle could be. When he felt she was close, he paused.

"Open your eyes, Bones," he whispered in her ear. Brennan's eyelids slowly slid up and she met his eyes. Birds surrounding the waterfall took to the air at her scream.

Christine let a grin spread across her face at the muffled scream of Booth's name that reached the encampment.

"You go, Booth," Jen muttered, sipping her tea. Christine looked at the young woman and started laughing. Stires came tearing through the camp, looking around frantically.

"Dr. Stires, are you okay?" Jen asked, looking at the manic expression on his face.

"Tempe, she was just screaming," he said in a panicked tone.

"She's fine, Dr. Stires. She is with Booth," Christine assured him.

"Well, he may be the problem. He can't keep his grubby hands off her," Stires said starkly.

"Dr. Stires, leave them alone. Tempe is fine," Christine said knowledgeably.

"What would you know?" Stires said, stalking towards the path to the waterfall.

"I know if you go there you will be the one in danger," Jen called out cheerfully. Christine covered her mouth at Jen's comment.

Their intimate connection suddenly shriveled and died when they heard.

"You whore," Stires said from behind them.

Booth froze and his eyes changed subtly from passion to anger. Brennan felt him lose all desire and groaned. Brennan dropped her butt onto the ledge and pulled Booth to her. Propping her chin on his shoulder, she glared her sudden hatred at Stires.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want.?" Brennan snarled at Stires, she was absolutely livid.

"Forgive me Father for I am about to commit a mortal sin," Booth said near her ear. Brennan glanced at Booth in a momentary pause of confusion.

"Murder, I am about to commit murder," Booth growled, spinning to face Stires.

Brennan snickered and pulled him in tighter to her with her legs. Stires took a step back at the deadly stare Booth directed at him.

"You will apologize right now, Stires. Or I will shoot you," Booth told him.

"You don't have your gun," Stires pointed out.

"Stires," Booth sighed at the man's stupidity, "I never said when. Just that I would."

Stires rolled his eyes and then glared at the pair. Booth went to take a step forward but stopped when he realized that Brennan would be open to Stires gaze if he moved.

"Bones, is not a whore. She is not a prostitute so I would suggestion you apologize," Booth said in a dark tone. Stires finally realized that he had a very large, angry, alpha male on his hands.

"My apologies, Tempe," Stires said feebly.

"Not accepted. Now go away," Brennan snapped.

"Tempe, I thought you were in danger. I've never heard you scream like that," Stires said, waving his hands around in explanation.

Booth jerked his head to the side and caught Brennan's eye. She watched as one eyebrow rose in question. Brennan shrugged and mumbled. Booth leaned back a little so she could mumble near his ear.

"Sex with him was good but not spectacular," she said. Stires froze in place at Booth's sudden burst of laughter. With twinkling eyes, Booth looked over at Stires.

"Stires, that sound would be the sound of an extremely satisfied woman. With a lot of practice I'm sure you can hear it again," Booth said, grinning.

"You heathen," Stires sputtered.

"Dr. Stires, Dr. Santiago wants you back at the camp," Jeremy called from the edge of the woods near the path. Booth waved as Stires spun around and stalked off.

"Come on, let's get clean," Booth said, smiling because he felt much better. Knowing Stires wasn't as good in the sack as he was, was an ego boost.

"Booth, that's not fair. I don't like leaving you swinging," Brennan said.

Booth stopped swimming and turned to face her. The confusion was written on his face. He thought for a moment and then grinned.

"Hanging, Bones, you don't want to leave me hanging. It's okay, the moment has passed," Booth said.

Reaching the rock, he grabbed his body wash and quickly soaped up. After rinsing off, he stepped out from the water and toweled off. He pulled his clothes on and sighed while staring at the sky. Rain continued to fall.

"The rain needs to stop of I'm going to run out of clean clothes," Booth grunted. Brennan was dressing behind him.

"I believe Christine said there is supposed to be a break in the cloud cover. If there is I'm sure she'll give you some time to wash your clothes," Brennan said.

Booth shook his head, grabbed his supplies and headed back to camp. He found a second military tent set up and connected to the kitchen tent. There were portable outdoor fireplaces under the tent and lit.

"That's one way of doing it," Booth said, smiling.

After dropping his stuff in the tent he headed to the fire and looked around. There were several camp chairs around one of the fireplaces.

"Have a seat. They're university property," Christine said, gesturing to the empty chairs. Booth sat down and stared into the fire. He jumped when Brennan's hand appeared in front of his face with a bowl. He eyed the contents and tentatively sniffed.

"It's vegetable stew, Booth," Brennan informed him. He took the bowl, picked up the spoon, and proceeded to polish off the bowl.

"Someone's hungry," Jen teased.

Booth glared at her and carried his bowl to the tub that held the dish water. He washed the bowl and turned it upside down on the towel next to the rinse tub. Walking back to the chair, he sat down and stretched his feet out in front of him. Christine looked at Brennan curiously. Brennan looked at her but said nothing. Jen looked over at Booth and couldn't see through the fire to tell whether he was sleeping or not. He was slouched in the chair, his hands laced across his stomach and his legs stretched out, feet towards the fire and crossed at the ankles.

"Hmm, Booth seems to be one happy man. Sex, food, and sleep," Jen said, teasing him. She didn't see his face turn red when she said sex.

"He's just sleepy because of the rain. Booth didn't have sexual intercourse. Michael interrupted," Brennan said, sipping her tea.

"Bones, too much information," Booth rumbled.

"Poor Booth," Jen commiserated.

"Yeah, well I was raised a gentleman. Ladies first," Booth mumbled. Jen started laughing and Christine looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Yes, in your case it would always be a lady first," Brennan said.

Booth's mouth fell open, Jen roared in laughter and Christine started laughing. Booth watched the steady rain fall and ignored the conversation floating around him. The crackle of the fire and drum of the rain on the tent was making him sleepy.

Standing up, he stretched and noticed that the others had gone to lie down. It was just him and Brennan under the tent. She had her chin propped on her hand as she stared into the flames of the dying fire.

"You coming, Bones?" Booth asked softly not really wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

They entered the tent, stepped around Jen who was still reading. After zipping up the door separating the front from the back, they changed into pajamas and climbed into the cot. Booth curled up around Brennan and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She murmured sleepily and Booth smiled. Then they heard it and tried not to laugh.

"On the seventh day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiiiiivvvveeee Skeeellllaataaalll Remains,

Four Blue Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Brennan giggled and Booth bit back a laugh.

"Good night, Jen," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so the scream was primal and not realistic but I needed it so meh.**

**Please leave a review**


	9. The Eighth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**jmbatt: LOL Booth does wear a cocky belt buckle after all.**  
><strong>Chkgun93: *snicker* they'll get there soon..okay well not real soon.<strong>  
><strong>Miss Crookshanks: My stories are rated M on several levels, language, violence and sexual situations. In my other stories there is a noted differences between the two versions. Some of my readers like my stories and don't mind the language and violence but don't feel the need to read the smut in explicit detail. And right next to December 20th was an indication as to which it was. Smut or smut free. <strong>  
><strong>Dharmamonkey:No worries =) I've seen you tweeting all the stories you've been working on. You've been busy.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL sorry I didn't hear it with a drawl but meh.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Ahem uhhh he'll get something tomorrow *cough cough* lol<strong>  
><strong>BlueMoonFan: =D When I was writing this one I kinda went a little OOC with Brennan but wanted their fun sides to come out and play =D and well Smexiness that's heh mostly easy to write<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL for you're awesome reviews! I said it before and I'll say it again you guys rock**

* * *

><p><strong>December 21st <strong>

Booth blinked and saw sunlight filtering in through the canopy and the tent. Looking to his left, he grinned at the sight of Brennan plastered to his left side. Her leg twined around his, her arms draped across his hips, and her head on his shoulder.

Turning to his right, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Rover in a very close imitation of Brennan's position. The dog lay on his side, his paw across Booth's stomach, his legs stretched out next to Booth's, and his head on Booth's arm.

"Jen, please tell Dr. Santiago I'll be out as soon as I can wake one of these two up," Booth grumbled when he heard her shuffling around in the front of the tent.

"She gave us this morning off so we could take care of some personal needs while the sun is out," Jen called back.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stuck her head in the back of the tent. Her mouth fell open and before Booth could blink the camera was out and a picture taken.

"Jen, I swear if you don't stop taking pictures," Booth scowled at her.

Grinning, she took a picture of him scowling at her. Sticking her tongue out, she spun on her heel, and fled the tent laughing. Booth let out a sigh and flopped his head back on the pillow.

"You know she's not all stuffy like most of the squints, I kinda like her," Booth told Rover who just grunted at Booth.

"Booth, are you talking to Rover?" Brennan asked, pushing her face into his neck.

"Yeah, you were still sleeping and he wasn't," Booth told her.

"Why are we still in bed? I would have thought you would be out of the bed by now," Brennan commented.

"If you would kindly observe you would see I'm trapped by the two of you," Booth said. Brennan lifted her head and smirked at his trapped position.

"Gey," Brennan said, pointing towards the door.

Rover grunted, rolled into an upright sitting position then promptly fell off the bed. Booth tried not to laugh at the poor dog's clumsiness. Grunting, Rover jumped over the bed and left the back room of the tent.

"Now, see if I had known he was trained, I could have done that," Booth commented. Brennan mumbled something and buried her face again. Booth laughed and rolled to face her.

"I really need to wash my clothes," Booth grumbled.

"No, you have to stay here," Brennan commanded. Booth looked at her in surprise.

"Why is that?" He asked her, his mouth twitching up an a half smile.

"Because I said so," Brennan mumbled.

He laughed, smacked her butt and pulled away from her.

"That doesn't work with Parker and it doesn't work with me either," Booth laughed. He laughed even harder at the glare she sent him.

"I am not a child that needs to be smacked on the buttocks, Booth," Brennan said primly.

"No, but it's a fun excuse to put my hands on your butt," Booth said, shooting her his charming smile.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed from the bed. She pulled on her clothes then gathered up her dirty clothes and a plastic bag from her bag. Booth gathered up his clothes and a mesh bag. Digging in his backpack, he pulled out a rope. He exited the tent and walked to where his hammock had hung.

Stringing the line between the trees, he set up a line to dry the clothes on. He saw several interns walking around doing various things including laundry. Walking to the tent with the outdoor fireplaces, he saw several large pots of water heating water. Grabbing two buckets, he headed to the river to get more water. After he filled them, he carried them back to the tent with the boiling pots of water.

He saw Brennan pouring hot water into a tub much like the tub they washed their dishes in. He dropped one of the buckets next to the tub she was pouring water into. He poured the other bucket of water into the mostly empty pot.

He picked up the empty bucket next to the tub on his way back to the river. When her returned with two more full buckets, he saw Brennan hunched over the tub scrubbing clothes. He walked to the tub and squatted down next to her.

"Bones, are you washing my clothes? How domestic," Booth teased her. She looked up at him with a grin.

"I may be washing them but you are going to have to wring them out and hang them up," she smirked at him. He smelled lavender floating up from the water. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's a vegan, completely biodegradable soap when dumped in soil, and has a light scent," Brennan explained.

"Yeah, I got the biodegradable body wash but figured I'd use it for my clothes as well," Booth said.

"I brought my own laundry detergent," she shrugged.

Booth laughed and sat hunched down watching her wash the clothes. There was something intimate about her hands on his boxers. A grin tugged at his lips. She'd kick his butt if she could read his thoughts.

"Booth, don't think that when we get back that I'll be hand washing your undergarments," Brennan said with a serious look. The only thing that gave away her teasing was the twinkle in her eye.

Booth barked out a laugh and knelt down. She handed him a shirt and he wrung the water from it. Looking around he spotted the plastic bag. Getting up, he walked over and picked it up. He dropped the shirt in the bag and walked back to the tub. He had just knelt down again when he felt a presence at his back. He knew who it was before they spoke.

"Tempe, are you seriously doing his laundry?" Stires said in an outraged tone.

Booth's head dropped forward and his shoulders slumped. Couldn't Stires just leave them the hell alone. Brennan continued to wash the shorts in her hands as she glared at Stires.

"Yes, Michael, I am. I am washing and he is wringing them out and hanging them up to dry," Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth started wringing out the shorts she handed him. Booth held his silence, the muscle in his jaw the only indicator of his irritation. Brennan continued washing, ignoring Stires after her last sentence. Stires huffed and stalked off when he was no longer getting a response to the looks he was sending Brennan.

"You know, Bones, one of these days I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life," Booth said slowly.

"To what purpose?" She asked, looking up at his face.

"To make him feel better and everyone else's general amusement," Jen said, walking past them without pausing. Booth let a grin slide across his face at Jen's comment. Shaking his head, he chuckled.

"That's why," he told Brennan with a smile.

"I really don't understand that testosterone driven need to hit each other. Anthropologically fights are used to determine status in a tribe or group. But we don't need that here," Brennan said.

"For me it's a defensive mechanism," Booth said, "his constant verbal attacks are making me feel the need to protect you, to protect us."

"I can-"

"protect yourself. I know, Bones," Booth said, cutting her off.

"Dominance. This is all about dominance," Brennan declared.

Booth looked at her for an explanation.

"You, a physically dominant male, has invaded his, a intellectually dominant male's, territory," Brennan explained. Booth paused and cocked his head.

"I can see that," Booth said.

"To add to the situation, you have taken his mate," Brennan stated.

"You were his mate?" Booth said, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"No, but he saw me that way. Even after what happened a few years ago. He sees me as territory, even though I am no one's property or territory," Brennan said.

Booth shook his head and continued squeezing water from the clothes. After he finished wringing water from the last piece of clothing, he carried the bag to the line and began draping clothes across the line. When he reached in and pulled out a pair of her panties, he flushed then looked at them.

How in the world was he supposed to do this? There wasn't enough to drape across the line. Brennan walked over to him and showed him how to hang bikini panties with no clothes pins then walked off. Jen was walking back towards the kitchen tent when she paused.

"Dr. Brennan, where did you get those," Jen called out, pointing at a pair of blue panties with red orchids on them. Brennan looked and squinted to see what Jen was pointing at.

"Dessus Dessous," Brennan answered her.

"They are cute," Jen said, smiling. Brennan shook her head and looked toward the sky. Booth finished hanging the clothes then went to the administrative tent.

"Dr. Santiago, is there a shovel around here?" He asked her, sticking his head in the door.

"Yes, here," she answered, pointing to the back corner of the tent.

Booth walked in, took the shovel and walked off into the woods. He dug a hole then returned the shovel to the administrative tent. Walking to the tub, he picked it up and carried it to the hole. He emptied the tub into the hole then pushed the dirt back over the hole. When he was finished he carried the tub back to the camp and set it near the buckets of water. Brennan walked over to where he was standing and handed him a cup of coffee. He smiled and gratefully took the cup from her hand.

"So, what's next?" Booth asked, looking around.

"If you have anything else that needs taking care of you have until lunch to take care of it. If not you can come with me to the dig site," Brennan said.

"But there aren't anymore remains," Booth pointed out.

"No, but we can still help excavate artifacts," Brennan said.

Booth nodded and continued drinking his coffee. Booth walked to the kitchen tent and cleared a table off. Reaching over to the bag that had been hanging from the underside of the table, he untied the rope holding it. He set the bag on the table and began pulling items from the bag.

He set the items out in the filtered sunlight one by one. Jen paused as she was walking past and stared. Shaking her head, she walked off her laughter following her. When he finished, he headed to the dig site. Booth approached Dr. Goodman and waited to see what the Archeologist wanted him to do.

"Ahh, Agent Booth, I just informed Dr. Brennan that another set of remains had been found on the north side of the pit," Dr. Goodman said, pointing to where Brennan was crouched.

Booth nodded and made his way to where she was. Kneeling down, he began to help her gently clear the mud away from the remains. He grimaced as the small set of bones came into view.

"Bones, there is only half an arm over here," Booth said.

"Booth, please be specific. What is missing?" Brennan said sharply, shooting him a glare. Booth nodded and looked closer.

"The radius, the ulna, the carpals, metacarpals and phalanx are missing," Booth listed. Brennan nodded and leaned over for a closer look.

"Look at the epicondiles they are completely smooth. That indicates that the ulna and radius were never attached to the humerus," Brennan pointed out.

"So, this child did not have an arm below the elbow?" Booth asked, his eyes narrowed at the thought of the child suffering.

They continued to clear the skeletal remains for the remainder of the afternoon. Finally the sun had sunk low enough in the sky that it was getting difficult to see. Booth stood up and his spine cracked from his waist to between his shoulders. Rolling his shoulders, he relieved the pressure that had built there from crouching.

Brennan stood and quietly made her way away from the dig site without saying anything. Booth followed her with a grin pulling at his lips. She moved automatically towards the tent and then the waterfall. Booth went to check the clothes, finding them dry he pulled them down and put them on the cot in the tent.

Grabbing his bathing supplies, he made his way to the waterfall. Brennan was already in the water, she was watching the water fall with sightless eyes. Booth stripped down and moved into the water. Swimming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Putting his chin on her shoulder, he looked in the direction she was staring.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He whispered near her ear. Brennan slowly turned her head and glanced at him.

"Did you notice that all of the remains-"

"Were disfigured. Yes, I did," Booth said, interrupting her.

She nodded her head slowly. Booth wasn't content to just hold her like this but he would kill someone if they interrupted again. So rather than take that chance, he just pressed her slick naked body up against his. Groaning, he pulled away from her and swam to his supplies. He quickly washed and rinsed. Climbing from the water, he threw on his clothes and turned to face her.

"Bones, don't stay in there too long," Booth called. Brennan turned to face him with a blank look.

"hmmm?" She asked absentmindedly. Booth shook his head and grinned.

"If you're not back at the camp in half an hour I'm coming after you," he told her.

Turning around, he scooped up his bathing items and walked back to camp. He saw that dinner had been cooked. Making himself a plate, he quickly ate. Moving to the kitchen, he dug around and pulled out a large bowl and a knife. When Jen approached, he dug out another knife.

"Here, you can help," Booth said with a grin.

"What are we doing?" She asked, glancing at the bowl and knives.

"Making fruit salad," Booth said. He picked up a pineapple and began cutting the skin off.

"What the heck is all this?" Jen asked, waving her knife towards several fruits she didn't recognize.

"Pineapples, mangoes, bananas, dragonfruit, acai berries, strawberry guavas, lemons, passion fruit, aguaje, cohume palm nuts, pokenoboy, jerunga, custard apple, and soursop," Booth said, pointing to each with a knife.

"And where did they come from?" She asked, glancing around the camp.

"I went to walk off some of my frustration and picked them up as I went," Booth told her.

"And you're sure they're all edible?" Jen asked, scrunching her face. Booth chuckled as he started to chop up the pineapple.

"I was a Ranger. We are taught to know about the areas we're going into. I did some research before I came," he told her with confidence.

"Any other useful information?" Jen asked with a grin.

"Sure arrowroot, cassava, cush-cush yam, local spinach, tapara, naseberry, cashews, monkey nuts, and peruvian carrots all grow in the jungle surrounding the camp," Booth told her with a charming smile.

"You are definitely weird," Jen smirked. Her smile spread wider and Booth knew someone was standing behind him.

"Who is standing behind me?" He asked Jen with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Brennan," Jen answered. Booth shook his head no and narrowed his eyes.

"Try again," he said. Jen giggled and continued cutting the pokenoboy in her hand.

"Dr. Santiago," Christine answered for Jen. Christine walked up to the table and leaned against it.

"Did you say schnozberry?" Christine asked with a grin on her face.

Brennan walked up to them and she got a confused look on her face. Booth burst into laughter at Christine's comment and Brennan's confused look.

"No, I said naseberry. It's also called sopadilla," Booth corrected.

Brennan peered around Booth's arm at the fruit on the table. Putting her hands on her hips, she cocked her head and gave him the 'you're not telling me everything look'. Booth shrugged and continued to cut up fruit.

"What is a schnozberry?" Brennan asked with a puzzled look on her face. Jeremy stopped mid track when he heard Brennan's question.

"A snot rocket," he replied without moving. She gave Booth another puzzled look. Jeremy saw the look and shook his head.

"A booger," he clarified.

"Why are you talking about boogers while cutting fruit, Booth?" Brennan asked not seeing the connection. Booth sighed and dropped his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Dr. Santiago, was referring to the movie Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, not boogers," Booth said. Brennan shrugged and Booth laughed.

"We'll watch it when we get home," Booth told her.

Brennan picked up a knife and began cutting fruit. She paused, looking at the custard apple in her hand. She sniffed it suspiciously, making Booth laugh.

"Just taste it, Bones," Booth prodded. Brennan stuck a small piece in her mouth. A smile spread across her face.

"That is quite delicious. It tastes like custard," she said.

"That's probably why it's called a custard apple, Bones," Booth said, continuing cutting.

Five minutes later, they had all the fruit cut up and mixed in the bowl. Grabbing bowls, they served themselves and went to sit next to the fire. The other scientists began filtering into the kitchen to make themselves a bowl of the fruit salad. Stires sat down across from Brennan at the fire.

"I wouldn't eat that. He probably put a poisonous fruit in it," Stires sneered.

Booth took a bite of his fruit and ignored the comment. When he was finished eating, Booth took his bowl to the sink and washed it out. Walking away from the fires, he went to the tent. He quickly folded the clothes on the bed and put them in their respective bags. He was thankful they both had the common sense to pack lightweight cotton clothing. Pulling off his clothes, he climbed in the bed and tucked his hands behind his head.

A few moments later, he heard everyone else washing their dishes and leaving the fires one by one. Brennan, Jen and Christine entered the tent a few minutes later. Brennan ducked into the tent, changed into the shorts and tank top she slept in, and crawled into the bed with him. She rolled on her side and tucked in next to him. As the camp grew quiet, they heard...

"On the eighth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiivvveee Skeeellleetaaaallll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

And

A Sexy Alpha Sleeping in the Trees"

Booth chuckled and called out,

"Good night, Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Couple of notes here. Yes there is biodegradible laundry detergent and body washes. Expensive as all get out but they do exist. Now onto the fruits..I'd really like to try custard apples they sound really tasty. All of the fruits listed can currently be picked in the amazonian jungle. Lemons and mangoes are not native but were introduced from Asia to the amazonian jungle. Now bananas are not native either however they are native to Trinidad and Tabago so they were introduced from there most likely. And there ladies and gentlemen is your useless fact for the day =D and I still want to eat custard apples lol.**


	10. The Ninth Day of Christmas SMUT

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**NatesMama: Thanks for dropping me a line even if it's only every once in a while. =D I'm glad you're enjoying it. I had alot of fun writing it (except for the research on the spiders)**  
><strong>dharmamonkey: Yeah if I were Brennan I would be using the same excuse (did I just say that outloud?) How can you not love Jen ;-)<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Two more days, just two more and Stire will get what's coming to him *snicker* I enjoyed writing that chapter waaaayyy to much.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: another reviewer found another name for them and look at that they sell them online. Now to get away from christmas so I have the money to get them lol.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Where the hell was that class when I was in college? LOL<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Glad you caught up =D Hmm I found them online but maybe...there is an asian market up in Newark.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Two days! I promise I really really do.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: I honestly didn't think about it. Shame on me =( I thought I had written in adults bones too. *sigh* Bummer in the fluffiness sorry about that.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL *points a dharmamonkey* She liked that too. Heehee Fruit salad for Christmas dinner does sound good. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:He wasn't already *drool* Umm yeah anyway...I googled Cherimoya and found that you can buy them online from and yes we're almost there *wink*<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 22nd- SMUT VERSION<strong>

Booth woke to the sound of rain on the roof of the tent and sighed. He anticipated rain as it was a rainforest in the rainy season but Jeez. He looked around and saw Brennan still snuggled up next to him but no Rover. Now that was strange but then he heard the dog grunt and realized that the dog was on the floor next to Brennan.

Booth let out a quiet chuckle. Brennan wiggled against him and Booth knew she was awake. They reluctantly rolled from the bed and got dressed. Quietly slipping past Jen on the floor in the front of the tent, they headed to the kitchen tent with Rover padding behind them. Booth made coffee while Brennan dug around in the kitchen for something to eat. Pulling out two pieces of fruit, she handed one to Booth.

"This is why you get so thin when you go away. You rarely eat and when you do it's not a lot," Booth said, waving his orange at her.

She raised her eyebrow and took a bite of the apple in her hand. Booth shook his head, shoved his thumb under the skin of the orange and started peeling. Brennan saw that the coffee was done and walked over to the percolator. She poured herself a cup and watched as Booth's fingers carefully ran over the orange removing the pith. Her mind began to wander and Booth shot her a grin.

"What are you thinking about Bones?" Booth asked in a teasing tone, shooting her a knowing grin.

"I'm sure that you would like to know since you asked. However, I do not feel the need to share my thoughts with you at this moment," Brennan said, sipping her coffee. Jen snorted as she walked past Booth and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't even like men and I was thinking about it," she stated, grinning at Brennan.

Stires growled as he walked into the kitchen tent.

"Why do you insist on having inappropriate conversations in public places?" Stires snarled as he pushed past Brennan making her stumble back a step. Booth growled as he reached a hand out to steady Brennan.

"You really are an animal aren't you? You just growled at me," Stires sneered.

"Hmmm yes he is," Brennan purred, stepping forward and placing a peck on Booth's lips.

Booth's cheeks tinged pink as he tried to piece together a coherent thought. Brennan left the tent, grabbed her bag from their tent and headed to the dig site. Jen hooted in glee and clapped her hands. Stires shot her a dirty look and stalked off, taking his coffee with him. When Booth arrived at the dig site Brennan was crouched in a pit gently clearing mud. He scanned the pits and turned to look at Christine for orders as to what he was supposed to do.

"Booth, there are several artifacts in the pit over where Tempe is. Work with an archeology student to help excavate them," she told him.

Booth nodded and went to kneel next to one of the young women working there.

"Hi," she said brightly. Booth returned the greeting and watched carefully as she worked.

She gave some guidance but left Booth to clear away mud on his own. When they got closer to the artifact she leaned over and began guiding a little bit more. Booth followed her direction and a few hours later they had pulled what looked to be a stone tablet out of the mud. Together they carefully cleaned the mud from the tablet. The archeologist sighed and looked at the pictures inscribed in the tablet. Booth saw a bunch of pictures that really made no sense to him. He looked at the young woman for an explanation.

"It's the story of a death. This," she pointed to a figure, "is Caniamia. The Pemon people's version of the grim reaper. They believe he chases them all throughout their life. When they die it is because he has caught them. She explained pointing to various pictures.

"So this tells the story of someone buried in this area," Booth said, gesturing around them.

"If we look closer we maybe able to determine who. I'm not sure though because it looks like the picture is missing some parts," she said, running her finger over the person being chased. Booth looked closer and realized that there was a leg missing from the figure. Booth pursed his lips and searched his memory.

"We, Bones and I, were discussing the remains. They all seem to be disfigured in some way. It is possible that the figure here was drawn without a leg because either he didn't have one or he lost it in some manner," Booth told her. She paused but nodded.

"That is possible. Did any of the skeletons not have a leg?" She asked, folding her arms so each elbow was resting on her knee.

"Not that I remember. I don't know a whole lot about the Pemon but is it possible that this," he pointed to the large tablet, "is resting over the remains?" Booth questioned the archeology student.

"It is possible. I have a rudimentary knowledge of these peoples but Dr. Goodman would be a better person to ask. For now we will move this tablet and flag the area. That way if he says that there maybe remains here we can excavate," she said.

Booth nodded and flagged the area while she and another student carried the heavy stone tablet to the tent. When Booth walked to the tent, the student was filling out paper work with coordinates, a label and pertinent information about the tablet.

"Dr. Stires," Dr. Goodman barked, "I know that you are an anthropologist and not a archeologist but even you must realize the importance of the artifacts." Everyone in the tent looked up to see Dr. Goodman getting in Stires face.

"Dr. Goodman, I am treating each of these artifacts with the care they deserve," Stires snapped back.

"No, you are not. You have broken nine artifacts since you started this morning. You are to go back to the camp and find something useful to do there. You are destroying information," Dr. Goodman snapped, pointing to the tent doors.

Jen's mouth fell open and she swallowed a snicker as Stires stalked past her. Booth looked at Jen and shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to the archeology student, he saw a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought Dr. Stires was supposed to be a professional. Why would he break artifacts?" She whispered in horror.

"Because apparently this trip he's decided to be an ass," Booth muttered. She shook her head and finished cataloging the information.

"We should go ahead and stop for lunch," she said.

Booth nodded and headed to where his bag lay. He squatted down and took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. Jen came, squatted down next to him and leaned against the tree.

"What is with Dr. Stires? I mean he was always arrogant but not to this point. He's just unbearable," Jen hissed. Booth shrugged his shoulders and chewed some more.

"My previous experience with him was not good. He was an expert witness whose job it was to tear our case apart. He was an ass. He was sleeping with Bones, knowing that was his job. He neglected to tell her or us," Booth spat.

"Huh, so he's an ass on every level then," she muttered.

"Yep," Booth grunted.

Jen continued eating and watched people move around the dig site. Booth finished his sandwich and pulled a banana out of his bag.

"So you just go picking fruit in the woods?" Jen asked with a grin and a wink.

"When it suits me too. If I can do anything to avoid MRE's I will. They are nasty," Booth said with a grimace.

"They're not so bad," Jen said, shrugging.

"Yeah try being on a mission and eating them for a month. You can't eat everyday because then you'd get fat. So you eat either every other day or every third day. Depending on where you are, you could pick up local vegetation to eat. You learned to do your research quickly and thoroughly," Booth said, taking a bite of his banana. Jen shook her head and continued to eat.

"Is she going to eat?" Jen asked, waving her sandwich towards Brennan who was crouched, with Dr. Goodman, gently cleaning mud from an artifact.

"Yeah," Booth sighed, standing up. He strode over to the edge of the pit and put his hands on his hips.

"Bones, you planning on eating today?" Booth called down into the pit. Brennan squinted up towards Booth. His frame was surrounded by sunlight.

"Booth, I will eat later," Brennan told him with a frown. He glanced at his watch.

"Two hours and then I'm dragging you out of that pit," Booth threatened.

He reached over to his wrist and set his alarm. Spinning on his heel, he left her squatted there with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Usually, he would try to get her out of the office with wheedling not by force. Shaking her head, she turned back to Dr. Goodman.

Booth slid down into the pit and knelt down near the young woman he had been working with earlier. She glanced at him with a smile and continued to move mud. She and Booth worked together in silence until his watch began to beep.

"I'll be right back," Booth said, turning and climbing from the pit.

Booth scanned the area and didn't spot Brennan. He walked to the tent and looked around after entering. He spotted her, sitting on the edge of a table on the far side. He watched as she took a bite of something in her hand. Nodding, he turned and left the tent.

Sliding back down into the pit, he knelt back into place. The pair worked silently and unearthed another two artifacts over the next few hours. Booth stood and his back cracked causing him to wince. The young woman smirked at him and stood up gracefully.

"Yeah, yeah you're young and I'm not. I know," he grumbled.

She laughed, clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked off. Booth walked to where his bag was, stooped down and picked it up. Pausing he looked around and saw Jen slopping out of a pit covered in mud. Chuckling, he leaned against the tree to wait for her. She strolled up and shot him a glare that made him laugh even harder.

"Did you move the mud around or roll in it?" Booth asked with a wide grin on his face.

She put her hands on her hips and glared even harder. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Booth's arms shot out to just above his shoulders, palms out in a surrendering stance.

"Woah hey that's not funny," Booth said, trying to peel her off. She started laughing and rubbed her face back and forth across his chest.

"What is going on here?" Brennan asked in a calm tone that Booth knew meant no good. Booth looked up with a grimace.

"Jen didn't like that I was laughing at her, so she decided to spread the wealth," Booth said, leaving his hands in the air but pointing down at his frame. Brennan saw Booth was now covered in mud from his chest to his waist.

"Very nice," Brennan said with a twinkle in her eye.

Turning, she began walking towards camp. Booth followed behind her at a quick pace. Brennan let him get close then took off like a shot, laughing as she ran.

"Oh, no,you don't," Booth laughed, racing after her.

He caught her at the edge of the camp and swung her up into his arms. He rubbed her back and forth across his chest, leaving mud smeared across her face and breasts.

"Booth," Brennan squealed.

Booth laughed and dropped her to her feet. Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Booth shot her his charming smile and she burst into laughter.

"Temperance, why are you laughing like an idiot?" Stires bellowed from the middle of the camp.

Brennan's face fell and Booth watched the professional mask slide into place. He was happy that she would relax enough to let this side of her out around him but he was unhappy that Stires had to ruin it. Sighing, Booth's shoulders slumped as he looked up at Stires.

Booth scowled at the man and pushed past him. He'd let Brennan deal with Stires, Booth had enough of the man. Stomping to the tent, he grabbed his bathing supplies and a clean set of clothes. Brennan pushed past Stires and headed towards her tent. She came to an abrupt halt when he snatched her wrist. Spinning her hand, she grasped his and bent it backwards.

"Do not touch me," she spat.

"I remember when you enjoyed my touch," Stires said smoothly.

"Not any longer," Brennan hissed.

Releasing his hand, she shoved away from him. Going to the tent, she gathered her supplies and followed Booth to the waterfall. She sat on the rock and watched as Booth dove under the water. She watched the water ripple and waited for him to surface. She propped her elbow on her bent knee and dropped her chin into her hand.

When he surfaced only one name came to mind. Himeros the Greek God of Desire. He was personification of desire with the lean sleek muscles that rippled over his skeleton. With the strong jaw and predominant brow, he was like a work of art. Booth turned at a sigh that came from over his shoulder.

A smile spread across his face when he saw Brennan sitting with her knees bent with her elbows resting on them. Her chin was in her palm, her eyes slightly glassy as she stared. Booth pushed his hair back making the water run down his back. Brennan's eyes cleared and she smiled at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Booth said with a smirk.

"Yes, actually I was," Brennan admitted.

Booth chuckled and sunk to his shoulders in the water. Brennan smiled impishly then stood up. She stripped and jumped in the water. Booth sputtered as water washed up in his face. He jumped when he felt her hand wrap around him.

"Bones," he squeaked when she broke the surface of the water.

Smiling she placed her lips inches from his.

"Yes?" She asked in a husky whisper.

"If you start you had better damned well be prepared to finish," Booth growled, pushing his hips forward.

Brennan squeezed her hand tighter and placed another kiss on his lips. She pumped her hand and Booth dropped his forehead to hers. His breath became shallow and uneven.

"If you keep doing that then it will be over very quickly," Booth said thickly.

Brennan hummed and deepened the kiss. Booth heard the blood pounding in his ears. She wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled him closer. Booth shuddered at the sensation of her hand sliding up and down his length.

She released him and swam towards the edge of the water. He almost cried at the loss of her hands on him. She was back in a moment carrying her shampoo in her hand. She swam behind him and Booth closed his eyes and started to count. He stopped immediately when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Moving her feet lower, she placed them between his knees and gently pushed them apart.

"Bend your knees," she breathed against his ear.

Booth bent his knees until his shoulders were at water level again. She rested her legs against his thighs and slid down his back until her chin was nestled on his shoulder near the base of his neck. He shuddered when he felt her tongue trace his ear. Feeling her move, he held still and waited. He felt her hand wrap around him again and he growled.

Her fingers wrapped just tight enough to give him pleasure yet not so tight that it hurt. As her fist moved slowly over his erection he realized that she had managed to get a handful of soap underwater. She swiped her thumb around the tip and he sucked in a breath.

"Have you thought about this?" She said in a breathy voice.

"About me touching you?" She continued as his eyes drifted closed with pleasure.

"You don't know how many times," he mumbled.

Brennan smiled and her eyes darkened. Moving closer to him she pressed her breasts against his back. Moving her hand faster, she leaned forward.

"I've imagined my mouth wrapped around you and sucking until you orgasmed in my mouth," she admitted huskily. Booth's eyes shot open and he lost complete control of his body as his hips bucked into her hand.

"Oh, God, Bones," Booth growled low in his throat.

"Or how about how I imagine you pounding into me until I scream?" Brennan suggested in a throaty voice. Booth's hips began to thrust erratically and Brennan could feel him lengthen in her hand.

She leaned closer to his ear to whisper the last sentence.

"How about my favorite? I imagine you with your mouth on me, making me orgasm over and over again."

Booth felt his balls draw up tight against his body and his muscles went tense. Booth grunted with the force of his orgasm and she continued to stroke trying to bring him down slowly. Her mouth turned up in a wide grin as she felt him lengthen again.

"Hold on," she whispered as she continued to stroke him. Booth's head fell back as the pleasure continued to course through his body.

"Jesus, I think I'm going to...again," Booth gasped out before letting out a guttural cry. When he finally stopped seeing stars he realized her mouth was on his neck and was smiling.

"So many unknown talents," Brennan whispered.

"I've never...that's never...happened before," Booth said hoarsely.

Brennan squealed when Booth spun around and wrapped his arms around her. Capturing her lips, he placed a soul filled kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she gave him an almost shy smile and swam back a little.

Picking up her shampoo she began to wash her hair. Booth floated there with his mouth hanging open. Did she just seriously just give him the best orgasm of his life thus far and act like it was no big deal? Shaking his head, he swam towards the edge of the water to grab his body wash.

On cue, Christine came crashing down the pathway. Booth smirked. This time they had managed to finish something without interruption. Christine sat on the rock and watched as Booth turned and moved away from her.

"Did you need something, Christine?" Brennan asked sharply with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Tempe, just trying to avoid Michael. He's being a pita," she murmured turning her gaze to her friend.

Booth had sunk until the water was at his shoulders again. Christine shot him a grin and turned back to face Brennan.

"Shy are you, Booth?" Christine said with a laugh.

"He has a puritan modesty around most people," Brennan agreed, dunking under the water to rinse her hair. When she surfaced she shot Booth a grin. Booth shook his head and began to wash his hair.

"How exactly does one become a piece of flat bread?" Brennan asked Christine in confusion. Booth had just ducked under the water and came up sputtering and laughing.

"Bones, wait until someone comes up from the water before asking questions like that," Booth said still laughing.

"Tempe, it means he is being a pain in the ass," Christine clarified. Brennan pursed her lips and nodded.

"Anyway, dinner is almost ready. We're having pancakes," Christine said, standing up and waving.

Brennan shook her head and watched her friend walk off. When she had finished cleaning herself, Brennan climbed out on the rock, dried, and dressed. She sat on the rock, rubbing her hair dry with a towel and watching Booth as he finished washing. She paused with the towel clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked with a smile as he noticed her glassy stare.

"Things have not turned out as I expected them to," Brennan stated, shaking her head. Booth froze and hoped she wasn't going to change her mind.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked cautiously.

"Just that I expected to come to this dig and excavate for the holiday. I did not expect to find you here. I did not expect to find myself in a relationship of any sort much less what I expect to be a monogamous one," Brennan mused, having gone back to drying her hair.

Booth swam towards her with a grin, his body wash clutched in his hand. Stopping in front of her, he pulled himself up on the rock. Brennan admired the ripple of muscles under his skin. Grabbing a towel, he briskly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sitting down next to her, he bent his knees and put his elbows on them. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What we anticipate seldom occurs, what we least expect generally happens-"

"Benjamin Disraeli," she finished in a whisper against his lips.

"Come on. Pancakes for dinner sounds good," Booth said, standing then pulling on his clothes.

Brennan gathered her supplies and waited while Booth gathered his. They walked to the camp with his arm draped over her shoulders. After they had finished dinner and washed dishes, Booth settled in a chair and propped his feet on the edge of the outdoor fireplace. Brennan sat down next to him and propped her feet up next to his. Dropping her head on his shoulder, she watched the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"Is this going to change us?" Brennan whispered as she looked into the flames.

"A little, but not in a bad way. Things will be the same at work. At home well that's where things will change," Booth said, smirking.

Sighing, she fell silent. She could hear the low voices around them and tried not to laugh. The repetition of 'he broke nine artifacts' bounced around them.

"He's never going to live this trip down," Booth said in a low voice.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, yawning.

"It means that no matter where he goes he will be remembered as the doctor that broke nine artifacts at one dig," Booth explained.

Brennan started chuckling and it quickly turned into full blown laughter. Jen flopped down and flung her feet across Booth's shins. Brennan rolled her head to look at Jen and started laughing. She was slouched in the chair, her head propped on the back, her elbows on the arms, her hands laced across her stomach and her feet propped on Booth's legs.

"I did not break nine artifacts," Stires bellowed.

Jen started laughing and the other two joined in. Stires stomped to his tent and slammed in. They heard him shuffle around then the tent got dark. Brennan rolled her head back to look at Booth.

"Are you getting sleepy, Bones?" Booth asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes, I am," she admitted.

Booth looked around and realized quite a few heads were drooping. He glanced over at Jen and almost thought she was asleep. But then he saw her eyes move and realized she was looking around as well.

"Come on then. Let's get you to bed," Booth said, dropping his legs making Jen grunt when her feet hit the ground.

Booth stood up and offered Brennan his hand. She grasped his hand and stood up. They walked away from the fires hand in hand. Jen rolled her eyes and propped her feet up. Christine came and sat down in the chair Booth had just vacated.

"They just go to bed?" She asked the intern with a grin.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give them a few minutes before I go barging in. Booth seems a little less tense," Jen snickered.

"Yeah, I noticed," Christine said with a grin. The women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

They sat waiting until the tent went dark again then got up to go to bed. Brennan lay sprawled across Booth's chest and Booth kissed the top of her head. Out of all the things he'd asked for, for Christmas, this wasn't one of them. But this was the best thing he'd ever received.

He heard the other women shuffling around in the tent. He bit back a groan when he felt Brennan's tongue hit his skin. She had licked her lips but her tongue swiped his chest. She felt him stiffen and let a grin spread across her face. Pushing his face down by the side of her head, he let his breath float across her ear.

"If you keep that up, our private life will no longer be private," Booth promised. Brennan pulled her tongue back in her mouth and grinned. Chuffing, Booth ran his hand down her back. They both froze as Jen's voice rang out.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiivvveee Skeelleetaaalll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Booth snorted then started laughing.

"Good night, Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caniamia is the spirit of death for the Pemon people. But not just death is laid at the door of this spirit. Any bad luck, getting bit by a snake, getting stabbed, tripping in the forest. Anything that would leave a bruise or damage on the body is Caniamia's fault.**


	11. The Ninth Day of Christmas  SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**NatesMama: Thanks for dropping me a line even if it's only every once in a while. =D I'm glad you're enjoying it. I had alot of fun writing it (except for the research on the spiders)**  
><strong>dharmamonkey: Yeah if I were Brennan I would be using the same excuse (did I just say that outloud?) How can you not love Jen ;-)<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Two more days, just two more and Stire will get what's coming to him *snicker* I enjoyed writing that chapter waaaayyy to much.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: another reviewer found another name for them and look at that they sell them online. Now to get away from christmas so I have the money to get them lol.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Where the hell was that class when I was in college? LOL<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Glad you caught up =D Hmm I found them online but maybe...there is an asian market up in Newark.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Two days! I promise I really really do.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: I honestly didn't think about it. Shame on me =( I thought I had written in adults bones too. *sigh* Bummer in the fluffiness sorry about that.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: LOL *points a dharmamonkey* She liked that too. Heehee Fruit salad for Christmas dinner does sound good. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:He wasn't already *drool* Umm yeah anyway...I googled Cherimoya and found that you can buy them online from and yes we're almost there *wink*<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 22nd - SMUT FREE<strong>

Booth woke to the sound of rain on the roof of the tent and sighed. He anticipated rain as it was a rainforest in the rainy season but Jeez. He looked around and saw Brennan still snuggled up next to him but no Rover. Now that was strange but then he heard the dog grunt and realized that the dog was on the floor next to Brennan.

Booth let out a quiet chuckle. Brennan wiggled against him and Booth knew she was awake. They reluctantly rolled from the bed and got dressed. Quietly slipping past Jen on the floor in the front of the tent, they headed to the kitchen tent with Rover padding behind them. Booth made coffee while Brennan dug around in the kitchen for something to eat. Pulling out two pieces of fruit, she handed one to Booth.

"This is why you get so thin when you go away. You rarely eat and when you do it's not a lot," Booth said, waving his orange at her.

She raised her eyebrow and took a bite of the apple in her hand. Booth shook his head, shoved his thumb under the skin of the orange and started peeling. Brennan saw that the coffee was done and walked over to the percolator. She poured herself a cup and watched as Booth's fingers carefully ran over the orange removing the pith. Her mind began to wander and Booth shot her a grin.

"What are you thinking about Bones?" Booth asked in a teasing tone, shooting her a knowing grin.

"I'm sure that you would like to know since you asked. However, I do not feel the need to share my thoughts with you at this moment," Brennan said, sipping her coffee. Jen snorted as she walked past Booth and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't even like men and I was thinking about it," she stated, grinning at Brennan.

Stires growled as he walked into the kitchen tent.

"Why do you insist on having inappropriate conversations in public places?" Stires snarled as he pushed past Brennan making her stumble back a step. Booth growled as he reached a hand out to steady Brennan.

"You really are an animal aren't you? You just growled at me," Stires sneered.

"Hmmm yes he is," Brennan purred, stepping forward and placing a peck on Booth's lips.

Booth's cheeks tinged pink as he tried to piece together a coherent thought. Brennan left the tent, grabbed her bag from their tent and headed to the dig site. Jen hooted in glee and clapped her hands. Stires shot her a dirty look and stalked off, taking his coffee with him. When Booth arrived at the dig site Brennan was crouched in a pit gently clearing mud. He scanned the pits and turned to look at Christine for orders as to what he was supposed to do.

"Booth, there are several artifacts in the pit over where Tempe is. Work with an archeology student to help excavate them," she told him.

Booth nodded and went to kneel next to one of the young women working there.

"Hi," she said brightly. Booth returned the greeting and watched carefully as she worked.

She gave some guidance but left Booth to clear away mud on his own. When they got closer to the artifact she leaned over and began guiding a little bit more. Booth followed her direction and a few hours later they had pulled what looked to be a stone tablet out of the mud. Together they carefully cleaned the mud from the tablet. The archeologist sighed and looked at the pictures inscribed in the tablet. Booth saw a bunch of pictures that really made no sense to him. He looked at the young woman for an explanation.

"It's the story of a death. This," she pointed to a figure, "is Caniamia. The Pemon people's version of the grim reaper. They believe he chases them all throughout their life. When they die it is because he has caught them. She explained pointing to various pictures.

"So this tells the story of someone buried in this area," Booth said, gesturing around them.

"If we look closer we maybe able to determine who. I'm not sure though because it looks like the picture is missing some parts," she said, running her finger over the person being chased. Booth looked closer and realized that there was a leg missing from the figure. Booth pursed his lips and searched his memory.

"We, Bones and I, were discussing the remains. They all seem to be disfigured in some way. It is possible that the figure here was drawn without a leg because either he didn't have one or he lost it in some manner," Booth told her. She paused but nodded.

"That is possible. Did any of the skeletons not have a leg?" She asked, folding her arms so each elbow was resting on her knee.

"Not that I remember. I don't know a whole lot about the Pemon but is it possible that this," he pointed to the large table, " is resting over the remains?" Booth questioned the archeology student.

"It is possible. I have a rudimentary knowledge of these peoples but Dr. Goodman would be a better person to ask. For now we will move this tablet and flag the area. That way if he says that there maybe remains here we can excavate," she said.

Booth nodded and flagged the area while she and another student carried the heavy stone tablet to the tent. When Booth walked to the tent, the student was filling out paper work with coordinates, a label and pertinent information about the tablet.

"Dr. Stires," Dr. Goodman barked, "I know that you are an anthropologist and not a archeologist but even you must realize the importance of the artifacts." Everyone in the tent looked up to see Dr. Goodman getting in Stires face.

"Dr. Goodman, I am treating each of these artifacts with the care they deserve," Stires snapped back.

"No, you are not. You have broken nine artifacts since you started this morning. You are to go back to the camp and find something useful to do there. You are destroying information," Dr. Goodman snapped, pointing to the tent doors.

Jen's mouth fell open and she swallowed a snicker as Stires stalked past her. Booth looked at Jen and shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to the archeology student, he saw a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought Dr. Stires was supposed to be a professional. Why would he break artifacts?" She whispered in horror.

"Because apparently this trip he's decided to be an ass," Booth muttered. She shook her head and finished cataloging the information.

"We should go ahead and stop for lunch," she said.

Booth nodded and headed to where his bag lay. He squatted down and took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. Jen came, squatted down next to him and leaned against the tree.

"What is with Dr. Stires? I mean he was always arrogant but not to this point. He's just unbearable," Jen hissed. Booth shrugged his shoulders and chewed some more.

"My previous experience with him was not good. He was an expert witness whose job it was to tear our case apart. He was an ass. He was sleeping with Bones, knowing that was his job. He neglected to tell her or us," Booth spat.

"Huh, so he's an ass on every level then," she muttered.

"Yep," Booth grunted.

Jen continued eating and watched people move around the dig site. Booth finished his sandwich and pulled a banana out of his bag.

"So you just go picking fruit in the woods?" Jen asked with a grin and a wink.

"When it suits me too. If I can do anything to avoid MRE's I will. They are nasty," Booth said with a grimace.

"They're not so bad," Jen said, shrugging.

"Yeah try being on a mission and eating them for a month. You can't eat everyday because then you'd get fat. So you eat either every other day or every third day. Depending on where you are, you could pick up local vegetation to eat. You learned to do your research quickly and thoroughly," Booth said, taking a bite of his banana. Jen shook her head and continued to eat.

"Is she going to eat?" Jen asked, waving her sandwich towards Brennan who was crouched, with Dr. Goodman, gently cleaning mud from an artifact.

"Yeah," Booth sighed, standing up. He strode over to the edge of the pit and put his hands on his hips.

"Bones, you planning on eating today?" Booth called down into the pit. Brennan squinted up towards Booth. His frame was surrounded by sunlight.

"Booth, I will eat later," Brennan told him with a frown. He glanced at his watch.

"Two hours and then I'm dragging you out of that pit," Booth threatened.

He reached over to his wrist and set his alarm. Spinning on his heel, he left her squatted there with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Usually, he would try to get her out of the office with wheedling not by force. Shaking her head, she turned back to Dr. Goodman.

Booth slid down into the pit and knelt down near the young woman he had been working with earlier. She glanced at him with a smile and continued to move mud. She and Booth worked together in silence until his watch began to beep.

"I'll be right back," Booth said, turning and climbing from the pit.

Booth scanned the area and didn't spot Brennan. He walked to the tent and looked around after entering. He spotted her, sitting on the edge of a table on the far side. He watched as she took a bite of something in her hand. Nodding, he turned and left the tent.

Sliding back down into the pit, he knelt back into place. The pair worked silently and unearthed another two artifacts over the next few hours. Booth stood and his back cracked causing him to wince. The young woman smirked at him and stood up gracefully.

"Yeah, yeah you're young and I'm not. I know," he grumbled.

She laughed, clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked off. Booth walked to where his bag was, stooped down and picked it up. Pausing he looked around and saw Jen slopping out of a pit covered in mud. Chuckling, he leaned against the tree to wait for her. She strolled up and shot him a glare that made him laugh even harder.

"Did you move the mud around or roll in it?" Booth asked with a wide grin on his face.

She put her hands on her hips and glared even harder. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Booth's arms shot out to just above his shoulders, palms out in a surrendering stance.

"Woah hey that's not funny," Booth said, trying to peel her off. She started laughing and rubbed her face back and forth across his chest.

"What is going on here?" Brennan asked in a calm tone that Booth knew meant no good. Booth looked up with a grimace.

"Jen didn't like that I was laughing at her, so she decided to spread the wealth," Booth said, leaving his hands in the air but pointing down at his frame. Brennan saw Booth was now covered in mud from his chest to his waist.

"Very nice," Brennan said with a twinkle in her eye.

Turning, she began walking towards camp. Booth followed behind her at a quick pace. Brennan let him get close then took off like a shot, laughing as she ran.

"Oh, no,you don't," Booth laughed, racing after her.

He caught her at the edge of the camp and swung her up into his arms. He rubbed her back and forth across his chest, leaving mud smeared across her face and breasts.

"Booth," Brennan squealed.

Booth laughed and dropped her to her feet. Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Booth shot her his charming smile and she burst into laughter.

"Temperance, why are you laughing like an idiot?" Stires bellowed from the middle of the camp.

Brennan's face fell and Booth watched the professional mask slide into place. He was happy that she would relax enough to let this side of her out around him but he was unhappy that Stires had to ruin it. Sighing, Booth's shoulders slumped as he looked up at Stires.

Booth scowled at the man and pushed past him. He'd let Brennan deal with Stires, Booth had enough of the man. Stomping to the tent, he grabbed his bathing supplies and a clean set of clothes. Brennan pushed past Stires and headed towards her tent. She came to an abrupt halt when he snatched her wrist. Spinning her hand, she grasped his and bent it backwards.

"Do not touch me," she spat.

"I remember when you enjoyed my touch," Stires said smoothly.

"Not any longer," Brennan hissed.

Releasing his hand, she shoved away from him. Going to the tent, she gathered her supplies and followed Booth to the waterfall. She sat on the rock and watched as Booth dove under the water. She watched the water ripple and waited for him to surface. She propped her elbow on her bent knee and dropped her chin into her hand.

When he surfaced only one name came to mind. Himeros the Greek God of Desire. He was personification of desire with the lean sleek muscles that rippled over his skeleton. With the strong jaw and predominant brow, he was like a work of art. Booth turned at a sigh that came from over his shoulder.

A smile spread across his face when he saw Brennan sitting with her knees bent with her elbows resting on them. Her chin was in her palm, her eyes slightly glassy as she stared. Booth pushed his hair back making the water run down his back. Brennan's eyes cleared and she smiled at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Booth said with a smirk.

"Yes, actually I was," Brennan admitted.

Booth chuckled and sunk to his shoulders in the water. Brennan smiled impishly then stood up. She stripped and jumped in the water. Booth sputtered as water washed up in his face. He jumped when he felt her hand wrap around him.

"Bones," he squeaked when she broke the surface of the water.

Smiling she placed her lips inches from his.

"Yes?" She asked in a husky whisper.

"If you start you had better damned well be prepared to finish," Booth growled, pushing his hips forward.

Brennan smiled, wrapped herself around him and gave him as much pleasure as he had given her. When Booth was sure he was boneless and going to sink under the water, she swam away from him.

Picking up her shampoo she began to wash her hair. Booth floated there with his mouth hanging open. Did she just seriously just give him the best orgasm of his life thus far and act like it was no big deal? Shaking his head, he swam towards the edge of the water to grab his body wash.

On cue, Christine came crashing down the pathway. Booth smirked. This time they had managed to finish something without interruption. Christine sat on the rock and watched as Booth turned and moved away from her.

"Did you need something, Christine?" Brennan asked sharply with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Tempe, just trying to avoid Michael. He's being a pita," she murmured turning her gaze to her friend.

Booth had sunk until the water was at his shoulders again. Christine shot him a grin and turned back to face Brennan.

"Shy are you, Booth?" Christine said with a laugh.

"He has a puritan modesty around certain people," Brennan agreed, dunking under the water to rinse her hair. When she surfaced she shot Booth a grin. Booth shook his head and began to wash his hair.

"How exactly does one become a piece of flat bread?" Brennan asked Christine in confusion. Booth had just ducked under the water and came up sputtering and laughing.

"Bones, wait until someone comes up from the water before asking questions like that," Booth said, still laughing.

"Tempe, it means he is being a pain in the ass," Christine clarified. Brennan pursed her lips and nodded.

"Anyway, dinner is almost ready. We're having pancakes," Christine said, standing up and waving.

Brennan shook her head and watched her friend walk off. When she had finished cleaning herself, Brennan climbed out on the rock, dried, and dressed. She sat on the rock, rubbing her hair dry with a towel and watching Booth as he finished washing. She paused with the towel clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked with a smile as he noticed her glassy stare.

"Things have not turned out as I expected them to," Brennan stated, shaking her head. Booth froze and hoped she wasn't going to change her mind.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked cautiously.

"Just that I expected to come to this dig and excavate for the holiday. I did not expect to find you here. I did not expect to find myself in a relationship of any sort much less what I expect to be a monogamous one," Brennan mused, having gone back to drying her hair.

Booth swam towards her with a grin, his body wash clutched in his hand. Stopping in front of her, he pulled himself up on the rock. Brennan admired the ripple of muscles under his skin. Grabbing a towel, he briskly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sitting down next to her, he bent his knees and put his elbows on them. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What we anticipate seldom occurs, what we least expect generally happens-"

"Benjamin Disraeli," she finished in a whisper against his lips.

"Come on. Pancakes for dinner sounds good," Booth said, standing then pulling on his clothes.

Brennan gathered her supplies and waited while Booth gathered his. They walked to the camp with his arm draped over her shoulders. After they had finished dinner and washed dishes, Booth settled in a chair and propped his feet on the edge of the outdoor fireplace. Brennan sat down next to him and propped her feet up next to his. Dropping her head on his shoulder, she watched the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"Is this going to change us?" Brennan whispered as she looked into the flames.

"A little, but not in a bad way. Things will be the same at work. At home well that's where things will change," Booth said, smirking.

Sighing, she fell silent. She could hear the low voices around them and tried not to laugh. The repetition of 'he broke nine artifacts' bounced around them.

"He's never going to live this trip down," Booth said in a low voice.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, yawning.

"It means that no matter where he goes he will be remembered as the doctor that broke nine artifacts at one dig," Booth explained.

Brennan started chuckling and it quickly turned into full blown laughter. Jen flopped down and flung her feet across Booth's shins. Brennan rolled her head to look at Jen and started laughing. She was slouched in the chair, her head propped on the back, her elbows on the arms, her hands laced across her stomach and her feet propped on Booth's legs.

"I did not break nine artifacts," Stires bellowed.

Jen started laughing and the other two joined in. Stires stomped to his tent and slammed in. They heard him shuffle around then the tent got dark. Brennan rolled her head back to look at Booth.

"Are you getting sleepy, Bones?" Booth asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes, I am," she admitted.

Booth looked around and realized quite a few heads were drooping. He glanced over at Jen and almost thought she was asleep. But then he saw her eyes move and realized she was looking around as well.

"Come on then. Let's get you to bed," Booth said, dropping his legs making Jen grunt when her feet hit the ground.

Booth stood up and offered Brennan his hand. She grasped his hand and stood up. They walked away from the fires hand in hand. Jen rolled her eyes and propped her feet up. Christine came and sat down in the chair Booth had just vacated.

"They just go to bed?" She asked the intern with a grin.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give them a few minutes before I go barging in. Booth seems a little less tense," Jen snickered.

"Yeah, I noticed," Christine said with a grin. The women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

They sat waiting until the tent went dark again then got up to go to bed. Brennan lay sprawled across Booth's chest and Booth kissed the top of her head. Out of all the things he'd asked for, for Christmas, this wasn't one of them. But this was the best thing he'd ever received.

He heard the other women shuffling around in the tent. He bit back a groan when he felt Brennan's tongue hit his skin. She had licked her lips but her tongue swiped his chest. She felt him stiffen and let a grin spread across her face. Pushing his face down by the side of her head, he let his breath float across her ear.

"If you keep that up, our private life will no longer be private," Booth promised. Brennan pulled her tongue back in her mouth and grinned. Chuffing, Booth ran his hand down her back. The both froze as Jen's voice rang out.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiivvveee Skeelleetaaalll Remains,

Four Blue Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

Booth snorted then started laughing.

"Good night, Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caniamia is the spirit of death for the Pemon people. But not just death is laid at the door of this spirit. Any bad luck, getting bit by a snake, getting stabbed, tripping in the forest. Anything that would leave a bruise or damage on the body is Caniamia's fault.**


	12. The Tenth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer I don't own Bones

**dharmamonkey: You'll want a change of panties for tomorrow if alpha male Booth is that yummy ;-)**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Is your professor as hot as Harrison Ford was back then? Yum I'd go to class everyday even if I only had class twice a week *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>BlueMoonFan: I'm glad you're enjoying but sadly in two days it will draw to a close. Two more chapters to go.<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: Heehee becareful in the shower ;-) Sure go ahead and use Caniamia it's better than I fell down the steps (when you really fell off the bed during a round of drunken sex). Acronyms are fun, wait, when the hell did I start thinking that? facepalm I now know I've written to much military stories with these two *sigh***  
><strong>Gottaluvem: One more day just 24 short hours ;-) and your blood thristy side should be happy lol<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565:Booth needed some love too =D<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Sweetie those are probably because you were fighting them. *sigh* goes with the territory. Just ask the nurse at Nanticoke who decided to prick my finger using just a lancet. She didn't do so well and I may have blacked her eye in my sleep *whistles innocently*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Fluve? Is that like Fenvy? Have you been hanging out with Moxiegirl on twitter?<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL the check out guy probably thinking you're a very happy person. But always nice to have eye candy check you out...where do you live? what store was that?=D<strong>  
><strong>MissCrookshanks: Well tomorrow Stires evilness hits an all time high and a fuse gets blown. <strong>  
><strong>nertoool54: Lol yeah I grew up with that one. My parents wouldn't let us cuss but we could use the acronym even though it had ass in it. As long as we didn't say ass..at least until we were eighteen. =D<strong>  
><strong>yenyen86: You are most welcome. I enjoy writing the funny stories. They're fun to write and fun to read!<strong>

**Thank you All for your reviews. Now that it's so close my question to you. Would you prefer to get days 11 and 12 on Christmas eve or would you prefer to get one on Christmas eve and one on Christmas day?**

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd <strong>

Brennan woke when Booth grunted then snored in her ear. Her eyes shot to him and she grinned at the peaceful, slack mouthed, expression on his face. Her hair on her neck clung to her. Grimacing, she realized, he had drooled on her neck. Jamming her elbow in his stomach, she woke him up.

"Wha? What? Bones, why did you just elbow me?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"You are suffering from a case of ptyalism all over my neck," Brennan stated calmly.

"Excuse me?" Booth said blearily.

"You drooled on her, Booth," Christine said from the other side of the tent wall.

Jen burst into laughter at Christine's comment. Booth moved his head near Brennan's and placed his mouth near her ear.

"One day I'll introduce you to a good use of my spit," Booth whispered. Brennan's eyes shot wide and a grin spread across her face.

"Hmmm, do you promise?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Yep, now get up. We have work to do," Booth said.

The encampment was in full swing by the time they left the tent. Brennan ambled to the kitchen tent and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was standing there sipping her coffee when Stires walked in. He smiled genially at her and she raised a questioning eyebrow at his change in demeanor.

"Where is your current fling?" Stires asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Probably in the woods relieving his bladder," Brennan stated.

"Well that was too much information," Stires said.

"You asked where he was and I answered you," Brennan stated.

"Some things never change anyway," Stires commented.

"Change is difficult, but sometimes necessary for survival," Brennan said, scrunching her lips.

"Not all change is good though," Stires commented casually.

Brennan shrugged as she continued drinking her coffee. After she finished her coffee, she picked up her messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed to the pits. When she arrived, she found Dr. Goodman speaking with a local Pemon man. They were talking, their arms waving around in the excitement. Brennan smiled, set her bag on the table set up for personal effects and quietly left the tent.

She slid into the pit and glanced around. Seeing the roped off area where Booth had been working the day before, she walked to it and crouched down. When Booth arrived a few moments later and found her laying on her stomach in the mud her arm buried to the shoulder. A grin crossed his face and he chuckled at her.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked, looking around but not seeing anything.

He extended his arm and pointed at Brennan. Jen clapped a hand over her mouth. Before Booth could say anything, Jen had her camera out and she was taking pictures.

"I want copies of that," Booth said, smirking.

"Sure, just make sure I have your email before you leave," Jen said, smiling.

Booth walked into the tent, dropped his bag then slid down into the pit where Brennan was laying on the ground. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at her with a grin.

"Temperance Brennan, what are you doing?" Booth asked, grinning when she jumped at her full name.

Turning her head, she looked up at him.

"Well, Seeley Joseph Booth I am trying to see if there are remains in the roped off area," Brennan said. Jen was walking by and skidded to a stop at Booth's full name.

"I'm going to call you Joe," she said, laughing.

"Do it and I'll shoot you," Booth promised.

Jen snickered and continued on her way. Booth squatted down next to Brennan. Looking up, Brennan shot him a grin.

"Have you found anything?" Booth asked, wondering if she had actually found anything.

"There is something here. It feels as though it could be the later and medial epicondyle of a humerus. This should be further excavated," Brennan said, reaching down further until her face was millimeters from the mud.

Jen shot Booth the 'don't you dare' look. Shooting Jen his charming smile, he reached over and tapped Brennan's spine right between her shoulder blades. She fell forward with a thump and her face went into the mud. She pulled her face up from the ground and glared at him.

"Booth," she said indignantly.

"Yes, Bones?" Booth asked innocently, shooting her a charming smile.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly pulled her arm from the mud. Pushing into a sitting position, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Awww, come on, Bones. That was funny; admit it," Booth said.

"No, I will not. It was not in the least bit amusing," Brennan glowered.

"Way to get the girl, Mr. Booth. Pushing her in the mud is not very romantic," Stires sneered as he walked by.

Booth rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Reaching out, he dragged his hand down her face and wiped the mud off. Leaning over even more, he placed a kiss on her lips. She continued to glower at him.

"Awwww, Bones. Don't be mad, I was just having some fun," Booth whined a little.

Brennan stopped glowering and looked at him. Booth saw a spark in her eyes and knew he was in trouble. She leaned it towards him and wiggled her butt a little. Booth quirked his brow at her and she smirked.

"You got it dirty. Now you have to clean it up," she told him in her best professor's tone. Booth leaned back and bawled in laughter.

"I always knew that you were straightforward about sex but now I know you also have a dirty mind," Booth said, laughing.

"My mind is not what is dirty, Mr. Booth," Brennan said, lifting her nose. Booth shook his head and looked around.

"I don't believe, Bones, that this is the place for this discussion," Booth told her, still laughing.

"I am still unable to understand how you can be such a prude," Brennan said.

"Me neither," Jen hollered from a few yards away.

Booth shot a look over his shoulder at Jen, his face turning pink. She shrugged then shot him a grin. Booth shook his head, stood up and walked to the tent for a reinforcement box. Dr. Goodman raised an eyebrow when Booth walked in with mud up to his knees. Booth shrugged and smiled at him.

"You should see Bones," Booth commented with a bigger grin.

"Agent Booth, did you do something to upset Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Goodman asked, already knowing the answer.

"I plead the fifth," Booth said, leaving with the reinforcement box.

Goodman chuckled as Booth walked away. Turning, he saw Christine standing on the other side of the table.

"He pushed her into the mud," she told him.

Dr. Goodman gave a big belly laugh then returned to work.

After a quick lunch, Jen moved to where Booth and Brennan were working.

"Find anything yet?" She asked, looking at the large pile of mud next to Booth and Brennan.

"Not yet," Booth grunted, lifting out another bucket of mud.

Jen leaned over and began to help them remove the vast amounts of mud. Brennan stood up and walked off when Booth leaned down for the second bucket of mud. He was on his knees, leaning over the pit with his arm down to the middle of his bicep in the pit. Jen shook her head and looked up at the sky. Booth hit the mud with a splat and Jen roared in laughter.

"Now, I might not be heterosexual but I'm pretty sure he needs to be facing the other direction, Dr. Brennan," Jen said between fits of laughter.

Booth let out a sigh and dropped his face back in the mud. He felt Brennan as she leaned over from her sitting position on his butt.

"You should remember that I have eidetic memory and that I am a genius. So when you get playful you should make sure it's fun for me as well," she said near his ear. Booth groaned into the mud and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Did you find something over there, Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Goodman called out from the top of the pit.

"I found a Special Agent of the FBI," Brennan called back. Jen heard Dr. Goodman choke back a laugh.

"That's Federal property, Dr. Brennan. Handle with care," Dr. Goodman called out.

Brennan leaned forward to Booth's ear.

"Should I handle you carefully?" She whispered, causing him to groan.

"Well, if you handle me too roughly and break me, you can use your magic fingers to fix me," Booth said in a voice muffled by mud. Brennan stood up and stepped away from Booth.

"There is no such thing as magic, Booth. It is application of the proper amounts of pressure to the proper areas of the muscle to relax them," Brennan said.

Booth pushed up out of the mud and swiped the mud off his face and body. He spit the mud in his mouth out and grimaced at the nasty flavor.

"You got dead body mud in my mouth," Booth whined at her. Jen snickered and raised an eyebrow at his whining. Brennan crouched down in front of him and smiled.

"What would make you feel better, Booth?" She asked in deceptively sweet tone. Booth's hackles went up but he played along.

"A kiss from you," he said.

Brennan leaned forward and puckered her lips. Booth grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her in a passionate manner. Without thinking about it, Brennan responded, her lips parting for his probing tongue. She snatched back when his tongue swiped the inside of her mouth and left a muddy streak in her mouth.

"Booth," she screeched, jumping to her feet. Booth started laughing and fell back in the mud.

"Ya'll are seriously weird. I've heard digs are supposed to be about learning not about having fun," Jen muttered with a grin.

"Have we learned anything about the Pemon people? Have we learned anything about the people buried here?" Booth asked her with a serious look. Jen paused and cocked her head.

"Yes, I've learned several things and Dr. Santiago has notebooks full of notes from the last three weeks," Jen affirmed.

"So then you have learned. But you had fun too," Booth said, raising his index finger.

Jen nodded her head but returned to filling a bucket with mud. Since he was already covered in mud, Booth lay fully on the ground and lifted out buckets. By the quitting time came, Booth felt a light twinge in his arms.

"Going to have to add more weight when I'm at the gym apparently," Booth mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

Making a face, he pulled his hand down and sighed at the mud in his palm.

"Are you trying to go organic, Booth? Because I have to tell you lush makes a much better smelling types of hair products," Brennan said. Jen did a double take at Brennan to see if she was serious.

"Funny, Bones," Booth grunted.

"I've told you before that I am very amusing," Brennan said with a smile. They bickered back and forth with Jen egging them on.

"So, Booth is a prude?" Jen asked Brennan with an innocent face. Brennan looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, whenever the topic of sexual intercourse comes up, he turns red and gets agitated," Brennan told her.

"Bones," Booth growled in warning.

"Although when I busted into his bathroom and he was wearing that silly beer hat and reading a comic book, he didn't have any prudish tendencies then. I believe his anger overcame his conscious thought," Brennan speculated.

"He wears beer hats and reads comic books in the tub?" Jen asked, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

Booth stopped, sighed, and threw his bags on the grass. Spinning, he snatched up both girls and flung them over his shoulders.

"Booth, put me down," Jen screeched.

"Nuh, uh, you keep calling me a prude and calling my graphic novels comic books. Now you must pay. You need to be converted," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Booth, you are going to hurt your back," Brennan protested.

"You can fix it then," Booth replied nonchalantly, mentally wincing at the thought of the pain that would probably follow this stunt.

"Booth, homosexuals cannot be converted. It is not a religion," Brennan said, causing him to stop.

"Bones, if I had a hand you would be getting spanked," Booth growled.

"Kinky," Jen squealed. She turned her head to look at Brennan. Brennan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Mr. Booth, what do you think you are doing?" Simon barked in amazement as Booth stomped towards the woods carrying a woman over each shoulder.

"Making them pay," Booth replied cheerfully.

"Neanderthal," Stires muttered as he approached Simon from behind.

Shaking his head, Simon moved away from Stires. He did not want his name associated with this man. Jen started kicking and flailing.

"Stop it, Jen, or you'll get a swat," Booth promised. Jen snickered and tried to peer over her own shoulder at him.

"And how do you know I won't like it?" She asked, fluttering her eye lashes. Booth's face went pink and he glared at her.

"He wouldn't do anything like that because it would just be crappy sex," Brennan said, looking over at Jen.

"Bones, I'm surprised you listened to me," Booth said.

"Oh, I listened and partially believe what you said. There is nothing wrong with some extraneous fun in a safe and comfortable environment as long as both parties are in agreement," Brennan said.

Booth let out a sigh and hitched her up on his shoulder. Booth paused hearing a strange sound, shrugging, he walked down the slope carefully and to the edge of the river.

"Both of you have dirty mouths that need to be washed out," Booth told them calmly as he approached the river. He paused as he heard a loud voice announce.

"As we approach the falls you will notice mostly untouched jungle on either side. I say mostly untouched-" the announcer was cut off by the sound of twin shrieks as Booth dumped both women into the river.

"Madre de Dios," the announcer broadcast through the speakers.

Booth smiled and waved at the tourists as the boat slowly chugged by. The women were leaning out of the boat to get a better look at Booth as he dunked under the water. When he came out of the water, Jen and Brennan splashed him in the face. He grinned at them and waded out of the water.

"Bones, don't forget to rinse your mouth out. I don't like kissing women who eat mud that has had dead bodies in it," Booth called out cheerfully as he left them sitting together in the water in stunned amazement.

Jen squealed in laughter at the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan who was now standing waist high in an Amazonian river, soaked to the bone with her mouth hanging open in stunned amazement. Brennan waded out of the river and headed back to the camp. Jen followed her only two steps behind, laughing the whole way.

"Tempe, what happened to you?" Christine called out her voice full of laughter.

"I washed her mouth out with river water," Booth called out. Christine burst into laughter and clutched her sides as Brennan glared at her.

"Why... did...you...do...that?" Christine asked between gasps of laughter.

"She and Jen were talking dirty so I took them to the river and dumped them in," Booth said cheerfully.

Brennan growled as she stalked past Booth glaring as she stalked into the tent. She changed her clothes and stomped back to the kitchen tent. When she entered, she dished herself out some spaghetti that Christine had made.

"It's okay though, Christine. I am a steep learner and I won't talk dirty anymore," Brennan said with a smug look at Booth. Booth raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. Brennan sat down at the fireplace and began to eat. Booth flopped down in the chair next to her.

"You still have mud on your face Booth," Brennan pointed out.

"Yes, I figured I would wait until later to bathe. By then the tourist boat should be gone," Booth said, waving his fork around.

"Good idea," Brennan said. She continued eating and propped her feet up casually.

"Will you be joining me?" Booth asked curiously.

"I think not. I have already effectively been washed when you dumped me in the river," Brennan said.

Booth sat back and his mouth pulled down in a frown. He took a bite of his food and chewed slowly, glancing at her occasionally. He finished his dinner, washed his bowl, and walked to the tent. Grabbing his clean clothes and bathing supplies, he headed to the waterfall.

Brennan stood up, walked to the kitchen tent and washed her dish out. She went to the tent and grabbed her bathing supplies. She followed Booth to the waterfall and sat down on the rock with her back to the water.

"Bones, what are you doing? I thought you weren't joining me," Booth said when he broke the surface of the water and spotted her.

"I'm waiting for you to finish bathing so that I can bathe and I have not joined you," Brennan said calmly.

"And you are not in the water with me right now why?" Booth asked his face troubled.

Booth swam up behind her and reached out. Brennan squealed when he pulled her backwards into the water with him.

"What has your tail in a twist?" Booth asked near her ear.

"I do not have a tail, Booth," Brennan told him.

Booth let out a sigh and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her shirt landed with a splat on the rock. He reached below the water and untied her shorts. Kicking her feet out from under her, he pulled the shorts off and they landed next to her shirt. Spinning her in his arms, he clamped one arm around her waist and tipped her head up with his hand.

"What is going on? Normally if you're angry you just let me have it," Booth said. Brennan pursed her lips and looked him in the eye.

"Yesterday, I did not take your prudish nature when we were here. I used dirty talk and I did not know you disliked it so much. You seemed to like it at the time. So, if you did then why did you throw me in the river and tell Christine you were washing my mouth. Which by the way you clearly did not do," Brennan started out slowly but gained momentum as she spoke.

"Wai-What?" Booth sputtered at her statements, "You think that was about yesterday?"

"Well, we were discussing your prudish tendencies then you picked us up and dumped us in the river," Brennan pointed out. Booth sighed and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Bones, what I was referring to as talking dirty was calling my graphic novels, comic books. What happens between us, intimately, stays between us and I think you respect that, to a degree," Booth mumbled the last three words of his explanation.

"So, you are not upset about what happened here yesterday?" Brennan asked, puckering her mouth as she looked up at him. Booth snorted, wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against his chest.

"No, Bones, not at all. And yes I liked it and yes I enjoyed it," Booth answered her unasked questions. Dropping a kiss on her lips, he looked her in the eye.

"You will quickly learn I am not a prude. I just believe there are things that are private, that belong between two people and are not meant to be shared," Booth said.

Brennan nodded then pushed away from his chest. Brennan pulled her underclothes off and they quickly washed. Heading back to the camp Booth walked next to Brennan with his hand at the small of her back. When they were settled next to the fireplaces, Jen looked over at Booth and smirked.

"So, do you have any good comic books?" She asked trying not to laugh when his eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me get the soap young lady," Booth told her firmly.

"Do you?" She asked leaning forward in interest. Booth looked at her and his lips twitched.

"I have the All-American #16," he told her. Brennan looked at him then back at Jen in confusion. Jen let out low whistle and her eyes bugged.

"The original appearance of The Green Lantern. The Alan Scott version," she whispered almost in awe. Booth's eyebrow rose and he looked at her with a new respect.

"Mine isn't that rare," Jen muttered, stabbing her fork into her dinner. Booth barked out a laugh as he realized she'd been calling it a comic book just to irritate him.

"Do tell," Booth said, leaning forward in interest. Jen shrugged and looked up at him.

"I have the Fantastic Four #48. I won it playing poker with my brother," she said, smiling. Booth nodded and grinned.

"Original appearance of the Silver Surfer. Nice. You can still pull in about four hundred for that one," Booth said, taking a sip of his coffee. Brennan started coughing as she choked.

"Four hundred dollars? You can sell a comic book for four hundred dollars?" She nearly bellowed the last sentence.

"His worth about sixteen hundred," Jen pointed out, causing Brennan to choke again. Christine sat down and looked at Brennan choking. Shaking her head, she turned her glance to Booth.

"Did you wash her mouth out because she told you another joke?" Christine asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No, she called my highly collectable graphic novels, comic books," Booth stated with an offended tone.

Christine nodded her head in understanding and sipped her tea. Booth turned and looked at Brennan.

"Bones, you know more than one dirty joke?" Booth asked in utter surprise. Christine looked at him and burst into laughter.

"Booth, Tempe has been on more digs than you can even imagine. She spent the last year of the master's program on digs around the world," Christine said.

"So," Booth said, not making the connection.

"She has perfect memory recall. So any joke she heard at any campfire, and trust me you'll hear a lot, she can recall," Christine told him.

"Hmm," Booth turned and looked at Brennan, "do tell us one, Bones."

Not one to be challenged, Brennan paused, pursed her lips and searched her memory for the perfect one. She looks at Christine and winks then she begins,

"A beautiful woman walks into a doctor's office and the doctor is bowled over by how stunningly awesome she is. All his professionalism goes out the window. He tells her to take her pants off, she does, and he starts rubbing her thighs.

'Do you know what I am doing?' He asks the woman.

'Yes, checking for abnormalities,' she replies.

He tells her to take off her shirt and bra, she takes them off. The doctor begins rubbing her breasts and asks, 'Do you know what I am doing now?'

She replies, 'Yes, checking for cancer."

Finally, he tells her to take off her panties, lays her on the table, gets on top of her and starts having sex with her.

He says to her, 'Do you know what I am doing now?'

She replies, 'Yes, getting herpies. That's why I am here!'"

Booth shook his head and groaned.

"I haven't heard that one since my first week at Ranger's training," he muttered.

"Of course I know a lot more but they don't translate well," Brennan stated.

Jen was over in her chair, choking on her laughter. It still stunned and amazed her that Dr. Temperance Brennan was so funny. Jen sat back and watched as Booth and Brennan bickered over comic books. She looked at Dr. Santiago and the woman returned her look. They started grinning at each other then shook their heads.

They were so busy laughing at the pair that they didn't notice when Booth and Brennan had stood up and left. Dr. Goodman chuckled as he spotted them bickering on their way back to the tent. Jen stumbled into the tent twenty minutes later and heard the soft sound of voices but was unable to distinguish words.

"So, I did not cross some intimacy line yesterday then?" Brennan murmured near Booth's ear.

Running his hand down her back, he tilted his head so his mouth was near her ear. He felt this conversation was not meant for others ears.

"No, Bones. If this worries you this much then when we get back we will lay out some guidelines. Will that relax you?" Booth asked, his hand still caressing her back.

"Guidelines?" She questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, for example a non-negotiable thing for me is pain. It should not be involved in making love period. I don't give it and I don't like receiving it," Booth said flatly. Brennan paused and nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay," she said.

"We'll discuss it more when we get back. Being here seems to be limiting our fooling around," he said.

"Did you just call sex with me fooling around?" Brennan asked in mock outrage.

"First of all, we won't be having sex. Second of all, what we've be up to now falls under the category of fooling around," Booth told her. At a lull in their conversation, they heard...

"On the tenth day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Ten Stunned Tourists,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiiiivvvveeee Skkkeeellleetttaaalll Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in a Tree."

Booth chuckled and squeezed Brennan to him tighter.

"Good night, Jen," he rumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay yeah so playing in the mud is not a good idea. You can get infatigo(sp?) and whatnot so not really a good idea. But it's still fun so meh. Yep the Caniamia National Park does have flight, boat and hiking trips to view the falls. Interestingly, the Park is named after their resident evil and the table mountain that the falls fall from is known as the devil's mountain. And there is your useless fact for the day! =D Now, GET TO WRAPPING =P and if you're done get your butt here to Delaware and help me =P**


	13. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**NatesMama: I thought the tourist were on the realistic side lol I mean they are right next to the highest waterfall in the world =D. Thanks for offer but it was actually less wrapping than I thought. Only took about an hour.**  
><strong>jenheir1: LOL umm DO NOT DRINK WHILE READING. Although today it might be more about the cheering than anything. <strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: It would seem everyone has voted for Christmas Eve so after Christmas dinner with the family but before I start the last of the wrapping I'll post the last chapter and a second chapter of Espionage. Yay for the holidays!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: *wiggles eyebrows* I couldn't reisit putting that in there. I do have a dirty mind lol.<strong>  
><strong>Crys82: I almost rell out of my chair when I read the orbitz line. I hadn't even thought of that! Everyone has voted and I shall post the last chapter tonight.<strong>  
><strong>4evercaskett: Thank you for taking the time to drop me a review =). And you shall love this mornings chapter if you hate Stires! You said cooties LOL! <strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: That was all Moxiegirl lol =)<strong>  
><strong>jmbatt: The idea of him carrying two women over his shoulder is kinda caveman hot though lol. Unfortunately the votes are in and there will be two chapters posted today buuut you can always read the second one tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: The day you've been waiting for is here ;-) Stires gets what is coming to him. And the second chapter is all about the fluff which I know you love =D<strong>

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Today is the day you all have been waiting for! That's right Stires gets what is coming to him. Now get this posted for yall, Espionage post then off to breakfast with the family!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th<strong>

Booth's eyes drifted open and all he could think was God he loved the holidays. He was lying in a cot with his Bones wrapped around him in a tropical jungle. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he liked this scenario or the alternative of her wrapped around him in a snow laden cabin in the mountains. They'd have to go next year and he could compare.

"What are you thinking about?" Brennan mumbled into his chest.

"Whether I'd like it better if I was in a cabin in the mountains or here," Booth said in a low voice. He felt her stiffen and squeezed her just a little bit.

"Let me amend that. Whether I'd like to be lying in bed with you here or with you in bed in a snow covered cabin in the mountains," Booth said in the same voice. Brennan relaxed infinitesimally.

Sighing lightly, he rolled out of the cot and pulled on his clothes.

"I need to get to work since I'm leaving at noon," Booth told her. Brennan sat up quickly and stared at him in amazement.

"You're just now mentioning that you're leaving? That would have been good to know, Booth," Brennan said in a tone he recognized as sounding irritated but really hurt. Turning, he squatted down and cupped her face in his hand.

"Bones, I'm going to Midnight Mass. It's a six hour hike up the side of the mountain to the National Park service station then another six hour ride. I arranged to ride with some of the park workers to a local church," he told her gently. Brennan's face relaxed and she bit her bottom lip.

"I should not have jumped to conclusions," she whispered.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You don't have the best history with men or people who care for that matter," Booth said.

He stood up and pulled on the rest of his clothes. Brennan scrambled to get dressed and followed Booth to the kitchen tent. They stood sipping their coffee when Christine entered.

"Dr. Santiago, I wanted to remind you that I was leaving today and should be back around noon tomorrow," Booth said.

"Oh, right, you're going to church. Okay, thank you for the reminder," she said, smiling.

Booth nodded, washed out his empty coffee cup, picked up his bag and left for the dig site.

"He must be a man of great faith to make a twelve hour trip to go to church," Christine said thoughtfully.

"He has a lot of faith in his invisible friend. He believes that Jesus is not a zombie," Brennan said, sipping on the last of her coffee. Christine started laughing at Brennan's comments.

"You know, Tempe, I know you're an atheist and I respect that but you should respect the flip side of the coin," Christine said.

"I do, but I know it annoys Booth so I do it intentionally. At first it was just me being so analytical, but I came to respect the faith that he has," Brennan admitted.

"So, you called Jesus a zombie just to annoy him?" Christine asked in disbelief to Brennan's disrespect to a culture.

"No, I originally said that because that's what Jesus is in my opinion," Brennan said. Christine smacked her palm to her forehead and shook her head back and forth.

"Jeez, Tempe," Christine muttered. Brennan shrugged and swallowed the last of her coffee.

"We have come to respect each other's beliefs. He has faith that his God is doing what is best and I have faith that the sun will come up in the morning," she said.

Nodding, Christine let out a sigh as Brennan headed off to the dig site. Brennan found Booth crouching over the hole where they had been working the day before. The soil had begun to dry out from being exposed to the air. Thankfully the rain had stopped long enough for this to happen.

She walked to where he was crouched. Together they began removing soil. They were joined by Jeremy and Jen a few moments later. The four worked together with Jen humming Christmas carols. They worked together and had just reached the depth of the skeleton when it was lunch time.

Booth walked to his bag and pulled out his food. Brennan went and stood next to them, each eating in silence. When Booth finished, he waited for her to finish then he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Be careful, Booth, the jungle is dangerous," Brennan whispered.

"I am trained in survival, remember. Plus, I did my research," Booth said with a smile. He let her go and picked up his bag. Turning, he started walking towards the edge of the forest away from the camp.

"Jeez, Tempe, you run men off left and right. It takes a special person to tolerate you," Stires called out.

Booth froze in his tracks, his hands clenching and unclenching in anger. Brennan shot daggers at Stires but remained silent.

"I may not have gotten you to orgasm but I doubt anyone could. You just too frigid," Stires continued spitefully.

The interns around the dig site paused, their mouths hanging open in astonishment. Christine was about to screech at Stires when she spotted Booth charging him from behind. Stires swung around at the sound of swiftly approaching steps.

The next thing Stires knew he was flat on his back and an enraged Booth was sitting on his chest. Booth drew his fist back and proceeded to hammer his fist repeatedly into Stires face.

"Never," thump, " say," thump, "that," thump, " again," thump.

"You, " thump, "are," thump, "a piece," thump, " of crap," thump.

"Stay," thump, "away," thump, "from her," thump.

Each thump rang across the dig site as Booth's fist slammed into Stires face. Rover stood next to the pair, snarling and snapping towards Stires. Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and stopped him from hitting Stires again.

"Rover, lehni. Booth, calm down," Brennan said.

Rover sunk down on to his stomach but his lips stayed lifted in a snarl. Booth was panting and his jaw was clenched in anger. His pupils dilated and his eyes black with rage. Brennan pulled him off of Stires who was unconscious. Booth stood up and backed away from Stires, his eyes still on the man.

Brennan looked up in surprise as the sound of applause filling the air. The interns were cheering Booth on for his animalistic alpha male behavior. Brennan didn't want to admit it but it was kind of a turn on. Flash backs of Vegas had popped to the forefront of her mind.

Brennan tugged on his arm until they reached his bags. He finally turned to face her, his eyes full of concern and worry. She handed him his bag and smiled at him.

"That alpha male behavior was completely unnecessary. I can take care of myself. However, I have to admit it made me extremely aroused," Brennan told him, a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

Booth cupped her face in one hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek bone. Leaning over, he took her mouth in a passion filled kiss. Pulling back, he turned and disappeared into the jungle. Brennan returned to the pit where she had been working. The interns stepped around Stires who was still lying in the middle of the dig site. Dr. Goodman approached Christine with a smirk.

"Are you going to move him?"

"No, and as soon as he regains consciousness I am sending him packing. John will escort Dr. Stires through the jungle then leave him on the side of the road," she replied with a hint of satisfaction.

"Dr. Brennan, what was that command you gave Rover?" Jen asked, squinted at Brennan.

"Down," Brennan told her.

"What language? I know German and that was not German for down," Jen said.

"Rover is trained in German, Czech, French, Dutch and English. He was originally trained in Czech so when he gets upset he tends to listen to it when he would ignore others," Brennan said, wiping her wrist across her forehead.

"Rover is smarter than me. I only speak three languages," Jen laughed. Brennan smiled and went back to work.

Brennan, Jeremy and Jen worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Stires lay on the ground for thirty minutes before regaining consciousness. No one said a word to him as he stood. His face had already begun bruising. Jen squinted at the man's face and her mouth puckered.

Christine stalked to Stires and got in his face. His reaction time was delayed and he stepped back slowly. He caught his foot on a root and went down on his butt. Bending over, she looked him in the eye.

"Get out of my encampment. Your actions have been beyond reprehensible. I will make sure the entire academic community knows about this. You will never be welcome on a dig again," Christine hissed.

Rover stood at her side, his lips pulled back in a snarl at Stires. Stires got to his feet and stumbled towards the camp.

"Mr. Simons, follow him and make sure that John knows that Dr. Stires needs to be gone before we get back. Also, please inform John that he is to escort him through the jungle but that is as far as he goes," Christine called to the young man.

Simons nodded and jogged off toward the camp. The day passed slowly for Brennan and she was unable to pin point why. She was doing something she loved but it seemed to be slowed.

Booth moved the jungle at a quick sprint, his eyes constantly scanning for holes in the ground and danger in the area. His mind was ablaze with anger. Michael Stires was an idiot and Booth felt the man had finally gotten what was coming to him. The man had taken advantage of a woman who was not yet ready and taught her that her emotions were not important. Booth blew a breath out in anger and continued to run. If he kept this pace, he could make it in four hours maybe five.

His eyes spotted something purple in the canopy above his head. Pausing, he looked at the tree and squinted. Shimming up a few feet into the split, he stopped and scanned the branch. Balancing on the outstretched limb, he cat walked toward the purple flower. When he was close enough, he crouched and examined it. His eyebrows rose and he plucked the flower. Dropping to the ground, he tucked the flower in his bag and began to jog again.

Brennan trudged to the waterfall, pulled off her clothes, and dove into the water. She swam for a bit then quickly washed. The area behind the waterfall seemed so much larger when there was just one person there. Climbing out onto the rock, she toweled off and pulled her clothes on.

She walked back to the encampment and flopped down in a chair. Propping her feet on the outdoor fireplace, she stared into the flames. Jen sat down across the fire from her and shot a look at Christine.

"Dr. Santiago, is Dr. Brennan okay?" Jen asked her professor softly, looking at Brennan with concern. Christine watched Brennan's features scrunch, relax, her brow furrow, and her mouth purse.

"She's thinking on something. When she gets like this it's best to leave her be," Christine said.

Jen nodded, continued to eat but kept an eye on Brennan. Standing up, Christine, made her way to the kitchen tent. Digging around, she pulled out an apple and carried it to Brennan. She held the piece of fruit out in front of Brennan's face. Brennan's eyes didn't lose that glassy look but her hand reached up and accepted the apple.

"Thanks," Brennan murmured softly.

Christine walked back to the chair next to Jen and sat down. The women watched as Brennan stewed on her thoughts.

Booth felt the gravel under his feet and realized that he had reached the top of the summit. Walking forward, he headed towards the lights in the ranger's station.

"Freeze," the park attended yelled in Spanish. Booth scrunched his face and thought hard.

"Uh no hablo espanol," Booth said tentatively and the man snickered.

"Are you Booth?" The man asked his voice full of laughter.

"Yeah," Booth replied.

"It's obvious you don't speak Spanish. You just told me I don't speak Spanish instead of you not speaking it," the man said, still laughing. Booth shrugged and strode forward.

"Like I said, I don't speak Spanish," Booth said.

"You made good time. You have time for a shower if you want one," the man offered.

"I'd appreciate it. Running through the jungle makes you sweaty," Booth told the man with a grin. The man waved him into the building. He showed Booth to the shower and handed him a towel.

"Here you go. We're leaving in forty five minutes so make it quick," he told Booth.

Booth stepped in the bathroom and hurriedly took a shower. When he got out, he knelt down, and pulled a pair of khaki cotton pants, a white shirt, and a razor from the bottom of his bag. He quickly shaved and pulled on his clothes. Shoving his shorts and tee shirt in the bag, he zipped it closed.

Reaching in the side pocket, he pulled out the flower. When he stepped out, he spoke with the man about the flower. After the discussion, they climbed into the enclosed jeep and pulled out from the station.

Brennan stood up, threw her apple core into the woods, and went to the tent. She walked into the back room, stripped and pulled on her pajamas. She heard the women come into the tent and settle into the tent for the night. Brennan waited and then she heard Jen start to sing...

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my dig site gave to me,

Eleven spots of blunt force trauma,

Ten Stunned Tourist,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiivvvveeee Skkeeellleeetaaal Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

A Sexy Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

At her first statement cheers rang out from the tents surrounding them.

"Good night, Jen," Brennan said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so what is coming is completely not probable but we're doing it anyway. Heck what Booth just did is not probable no way you can run six hours in that weather, uphill and not want to pass out. Anywho, enjoy.**


	14. The Twelfth Day of Christmas  Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**ginge53: Funny how people think that other people are violent yet secretly we love it when a hot guy beats the snot out of another one in a primal fashion. YUM!**  
><strong>dharmamonkey: Signed, sealed and delivered. Just for your holiday fantasies ;-)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: LOL Santa told me you'd like that chapter. You might like this one too... <strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Oh I did write him admitting that didn't I? LOL I usually use alcohol to deal with those types of nerves lol it's only three times a year so it's not so bad lol ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: But you have read this chapter yet *whines*<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: *snicker* that's not his finger...umm yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! <strong>  
><strong>Crys82: Wonder about the flower no more! =D<strong>  
><strong>4evercaskett: I can't believe I didn't realize that it was more of a self emasculation than an insult to her. LOL it ended up being a twofer.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: No need to wonder. Read on for the impossible, see if you can figure out what I wrote that wasn't possible or if it wasn't noticeable.<strong>

**Okay my lovely readers this is the last chapter so please enjoy. I hope that all of you have a wonderful Holiday (which ever you observe or don't). Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th -SMUT VERSION<strong>

12am

Booth let the smell of the candle wax soothe him. There was something utterly peaceful about a church on Christmas morning. He wished Parker was next to him; which would have been possible if he had stayed in the US for the holidays. In the long run it was a good thing that he was here in Venezuela. If he had not been then he may not have had a chance with Brennan. He knelt and began to give thanks to the Almighty for all of the gifts that he had received.

When he stepped into the Confessional to begin his Confession before Mass started, his eyebrows rose when the priest spoke perfect unbroken English. If he was not mistaken the man had a Texan accent. Smiling, Booth confessed then stepped out to do his penance. Although he was unable to follow the Spanish parts of the service he could follow the Latin parts. He sat on the back pew and went through the service.

When Mass was completed, he stepped outside the doors to wait for the park rangers to leave the church. He looked up into the sky and stared at the stars glowing brightly in the early morning night. The man from the ranger's station approached Booth. Booth turned and smiled at the man who had introduced himself as Hector.

"Feliz Navidad, Mr. Booth," Hector said, extending his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Hector," Booth replied. Booth looked up and down the street and frowned at the lights on in the homes up and down the street.

"Why are the shops lit up as well?" Booth asked, gesturing to the lights up and down the street.

"Ahhhh they stay open until sunrise so that people can get what they need for Christmas Day. Then they close until dawn the next day," Hector said.

"Thank goodness for foresight. I planned on doing some shopping before I left Venezuela so I have some cash. Do we have time for me to pick up a few things?" Booth asked, looking to Hector with hope.

"Yes, of course. We have a few things to pick up ourselves before we head back to work," Hector said with a smile.

When the other Park Rangers came out of the church, they headed into town. Booth went shopping with Hector as a translator. The sun was starting to rise when they reached the Park Station. Booth went inside and changed back into his shorts and tee-shirt.

Waving, calling his thanks and wishing them a Merry Christmas, Booth hitched his bag up on one shoulder, flung the strap on the other shoulder, and grasped the handle of the second bag, he bought, then disappeared into the jungle. Hector shook his head and wondered what in the world would make a man run for six hours on Christmas day.

Brennan blinked as the twittering of the parakeets filtered through the tent walls. Groaning, she rolled from the tent and made her way to the kitchen tent. Stumbling around, she started the coffee and slumped against a table. She had not slept well and surmised that it was because she had become accustomed to sleeping with Booth.

Digging through the MRE's she grabbed the vegetable omelet and set it to the side. Pouring her coffee, she sipped it as she moved about getting ready to leave to the dig site. She left the encampment before anyone else had stirred. She reached the dig site as the sun was rising. Setting her bag down on the table, she knelt next to the hole they had been working on for the last two days.

Her progress was slow and steady. She paused, breathing heavily after lifting a heavy bucket of dirt. She placed her hands on her knees, paused and cocked her head. Her relationship was like an excavation; a long slow process, sometimes hard and sometimes very rewarding. If she could go on excavations for the last twelve years or so and having no intentions of stopping, what would stop her from doing the same with Booth? Pursing her lips, she squinted her eyes.

Emotions were different though, they changed every day; they were ephemeral. Digs were constant, or were they? You never knew if you would find anything, you never knew exactly what the weather would be; you never knew who you'd be working with. So digs had just as many variables as a romantic relationship.

She knew she really enjoyed going on digs but what she felt about digs and what she felt about Booth were completely different. Digs were enjoyable, they expanded her knowledge and she could always count on her knowledge. But with Booth she felt...safe? Cared about? A sense of belonging? With Booth she was never on the outside.

Shaking her head, she dumped the bucket and went back to work.

Jen looked around at the people sitting around the fireplaces. She glanced at Christine and frowned.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" She asked her professor, concern evident on her face. Christine glanced around and grinned.

"Probably waist deep in mud at the pits. Every time we've gone on digs during the holidays she worked through the holiday itself. They have no religious or familial meaning for her. We just generally go check on her around lunch time to make sure she's not dead," Christine said, sipping her coffee. Jen rocked back in surprise.

"Really? You just leave her alone in the jungle?" Jen asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep, Tempe's tough," Christine said.

The sounds of carols being badly sung were drifting through the air and several interns sat around talking or playing games. Christine sat at the fire with Jen, her lap table stretched between the arms of her chair and paper work on it. She worked silently collating notes and information that had been gathered.

Dr. Goodman sat on her other side, doing much the same thing. Jen stood up and left the encampment. Heading to the dig site, she stopped when she reached the edge. She saw Brennan sitting with her hands on her knees, chewing on her bottom lip, obviously lost in thought. Shrugging, Jen turned and returned to the encampment on nearly silent feet. Jen returned to her chair and sat quietly watching the fire crackle.

Booth took his time as he returned to the camp, winding off his general path several times. Each time he spotted a cluster of purple or white flowers he stopped to pick them. The second pack was quickly filling and Booth frowned. He wound his way in and out of trees. He discovered that he would be able to carry more if he cut the stalks as well.

He slipped through the trees and found the path to the waterfall. He stacked the flowers down next to the rock near the back wall, making sure that the stems were in the water. Looking around he spotted more bunches. Setting his other bag down he began climbing the trees and cutting the stalks. When he was satisfied, he grabbed his bag and headed to camp.

Stopping in the kitchen, he flung the strap down on the table and took his bag to the tent. Dropping the bag in the back room, he slipped back out and into the woods again.

"Did you just see Booth?" Jen asked looking over at Dr. Santiago and Dr. Goodman.

"Yes, he is working on something," Dr. Goodman stated, not looking up from his paperwork. An hour later, Booth returned from the woods. Jen stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked him with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," he teased. She grinned at him then stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, can you get the tables from the dig site and bring them here. Then set them up and wipe them down?" Booth asked with a grin.

Jen nodded, turned and began rounding up interns. Christine's eyebrow shot up when she saw Booth preparing several chickens. Shaking her head she elbowed Dr. Goodman. He looked up and she pointed to Booth. Dr. Goodman chuckled as he saw Booth cooking.

"Well at least we haven't been exposed to Valley Fever this time," Dr. Goodman said casually. Christine choked on her gasp.

"You were exposed to Valley Fever?" She gasped out, gaping at Dr. Goodman.

"That's a story for dinner," Dr. Goodman said with a smile.

The interns came trooping through the woods, carrying the tables. Jen instructed them on setting them up and then cleaning them. Returning to the kitchen, she washed her hands then stood waiting for more instruction. Booth dug through the pile of greens and handed her a pile.

"Wash this thoroughly and roughly chop it," he instructed. He dug around some more and pulled out several more things.

"Then wash, cut these up and add to that," he said, pointing to the greens she was cutting.

Jen watched in stunned amazement as Booth scrubbed a bucket of what looked like a potato of some sort. He chopped them then wrapped them in tinfoil. Walking to the fireplaces, he dug around in the coals and buried them. He went back to the birds on the tables and glanced around, grinning he spotted the cast iron pans.

He gathered them up, thanking the lord there were enough, even if just barely. Putting the birds in the pans, he stuck them in the fires. Christine watched in amazement as Booth moved around the kitchen like a whirlwind. Finally, he glanced at his watch. He turned to Jen and spoke with her for a few moments. Christine saw his hands wave and Jen nod at his instructions.

When he was finished speaking Booth turned on his heel and strode off towards the pits. Jen spun on her heel when he went into the woods and dashed to the tent. She came tearing out and dashed towards the waterfall with a camera in her hands. She came running back a few moments later. Jen then continued to cut and chop in the kitchen, humming as she worked.

Booth moved through the woods and stopped next to the waterfall. This would have to be done quickly. Sighing, he crouched down and began cutting. When he finished he walked back through the camp, everyone's eyes following him. He walked to the pits and stopped at the edge. Brennan had completely cleared around the remains and was gently brushing the damp dirt and soil away from the bones. Booth slid down in the pit and crouched next to her.

"Bones," Booth said softly. Brennan jumped when he said her name. She turned to look at him and a smile spread across her face.

"Booth," she said just as softly.

"Come on. It's Christmas you should be with everyone else not playing in the dirt," Booth said with a grin. Standing up, he held out his hand. Brennan placed her palm in his and stood up.

"I was not, in fact, playing in the dirt," Brennan pointed out.

Booth chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her back to the camp and paused outside the tent. Grabbing their shower supplies, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her to the waterfall and paused as she took in the scene before her. The water was rippling with the waterfall's water but the surface was covered in floating orchids and water lilies.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," Booth said, placing a kiss at her temple.

Brennan gasped then stood fish mouthing at the sight before her. It was so pretty but a frown puckered her brow.

"Booth, these flowers are not going to damage the local environment are they?" She asked with a hesitant voice.

"No, Bones these grow wild locally. I picked them between here and the Ranger's station. They are all abundant and not an endangered species. I asked the rangers first," Booth promised.

Her face lit up with a smile. She quickly stripped her clothes off and stepped into the water not wanting to disturb the floating flowers. She paused when the water was hip high and turned to look at Booth. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Brennan's pale skin glowed in the light of the early rising moon and the flowers surrounded her hips.

"I wish I had a camera," Booth sighed. Brennan's eyebrow rose at his statement.

"You want to take a picture of me naked?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

"Right now, Bones, you look like a water fairy of some type," Booth said his voice getting hoarse. Brennan turned back around and slowly waded into the water until it was under her arms.

"They smell wonderful," Brennan said. Booth grinned at her and propped his chin in his hand.

"Isn't you being naked with me part of my Christmas gift?" Brennan asked puckishly.

Booth chuckled and looked over at her. His drew in his breath at the way her eyes were practically glowing. He stood up without saying anything and pulled his clothes off. Brennan eyed the sight of his impressive body as he walked to the edge of the water and waded in with as much care as she had.

Brennan met him in the middle of the pool and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Booth's mouth dropped to hers and he kissed her with the passion he had carried for years. Brennan moaned into his mouth then slid her tongue into his.

Their tongues entwined and swirled. Booth broke the kiss first and placed a sucking kiss on her neck as her head fell back. Booth looked at her and realized that the sun had set and a full moon glowed in the sky. Instead of being completely dark the moonlight drifted in from the sides of the waterfall causing her skin to glow.

Groaning, Booth hitched her up higher and took her nipple in his mouth. Laving it with his tongue he caused her to moan. He suckled along her skin to her other breast and gave it the same loving attention. Brennan felt her arousal tingle through her body and heard Booth growl as moaned n pleasure. She began inching her way down his abdomen pushing against his arms.

Booth relaxed his arms and felt her slide down onto him. Throwing back his head he let out a feral growl at the sensation. Brennan rolled her hips in a rhythm he knew only too well. The flowers bobbed and weaved on the ripples around them. Supporting her with an arm stretched up her spine, he reached between them with his other hand.

Brennan let out a husky mewl as his thumb circled her clit. Her hips began to move faster and Booth lost the rhythm as his hips drove into hers. He felt her walls start to grasp him tighter and knew that she was so close. His breathing became erratic as his finger moved on her faster. She gasped and clenched around him, around his whole body at one time.

There was no scream this time, she wasn't even breathing. His eyes were glued to hers as her pupils dilated to the point all he could see was black. When she sucked in a gasp of air, Booth lost it and came as he crashed into her one last time. She clung to his frame, shivering in the humid night air. Booth wrapped both arms around her and kissed her temple as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"mmmmmmmm," was all she said. Booth chuckled and gently moved them towards the ledge he had set her on last time.

Turning them, he scooted up onto the ledge and kept her pulled snug against his chest. Using one arm to hold her, he brought his hand up and pushed her hair back off her face. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled. She returned the smile against his lips.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. He started to chuckle and squeezed her quickly.

"We've been gone for a while and as much as I want to stay here forever we have a dinner to get to," Booth said gently.

Brennan hummed and slowly slid off his lap, breaking their connection. She swam through the flowers causing them to part in front of her until she reached the edge of the water. Grabbing her cleanser, she quickly soaped up and let out a low husky laugh when she found extra hands helping. Booth took advantage of the fact that her hands were buried in her hair to thoroughly wash the rest of her body.

"I'll have to keep you around. I get clean faster when you help. It's much more efficient this way," she said.

Booth let out a barked laugh and moved towards his own body wash. Snagging the bottle, he dumped some in his hands and began to wash. Brennan ran her hands over his stomach and laughed when it rumbled beneath her hands.

When he finished, they climbed from the pool and dried off. Brennan looked at the pool as she pulled her clothes on. With a sigh, she jumped from the rock and followed Booth towards the encampment. Stopping about half way there she looked over her shoulder for one last look at the waterfall.

Tomorrow they would begin their return trip to Washington D.C and she didn't know when or if they'd return. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and urged her towards the encampment. The camp was bustling with activity as dishes were being moved from the kitchen area to the tables spread under the tents. Booth checked a couple of the dishes and grinned at what Jen had done.

There were roasted chickens set up and down the tables; cush-cush yams that were swimming in a syrup of some kind and bowls of salads both fruit and vegetable. They all sat down and Christine looked up and down the table.

"We should all thank Booth for the thoughtful gift set before us today. Without his knowledge and forethought this would not be possible," she said, giving Booth a smile and a nod. Booth blushed but returned her nod.

They began passing dishes around and Brennan's eyes got wide when she put the yams on her plate. Leaning over she sniffed and then turned to look at Booth.

"Now I know I didn't see those spices so where did you get them?" She questioned him in amazement. Booth snickered and glanced at her.

"Allspice grows wild around here. When I was coming back down the mountain, I spotted them at the top of the canopy. So I climbed a tree and grabbed a few handfuls," Booth admitted.

"You recognized allspice berries?" Jared said in an astonished voice.

"They look like the whole ones you buy in the grocery store, except they're a shade or two lighter," Booth told him with a frown.

"Huh, I've never seen a whole berry before," Jared muttered. Booth tsk'd at the young man and loaded his plates. Everyone settled in to eat and conversation flowed freely as they ate. Dr. Goodman told the story of how they had spent the first Christmas as a team locked in the lab. The interns found the story of a stoned Booth very amusing.

"Just so you guys know, I am not doing dishes," Booth told them grinning. The interns booed at him and chuckled.

"Me neither," Jen remarked before putting another piece of the chicken in her mouth. The interns all looked at her as if she were nuts.

"What? I cooked a lot of this," Jen said, waving her fork towards the plates on the tables.

"It's true that she did," Booth agreed, shooting a wink at Brennan.

She looked at him and smiled gently. She could see the bags under his eyes and knew that this had been a very long day for him. When dinner was finished and not a scrap was left, Brennan shooed Booth off to sleep with a kiss and a shove. She and several of the interns washed the dishes while some of the other interns took the tables back to where they had come from.

When all was cleaned up, Brennan headed to the tent. She knew he was exhausted and she was tired herself. When she got in he was on the bed, he looked up and smiled sleepily at her. She changed into a tee shirt and climbed into bed with him. They were drifting off when they heard Jen's voice float from near the fires.

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my Dig site gave to me,

Twelve Floating Orchids,

Eleven Spots of Blunt Force Trauma,

Ten Stunned Tourists,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiivvvveeee Skkeeellleeetaaal Remains,

Four Indigo Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

An Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

"Good night, Jen," Booth rumbled then snored in Brennan's ear.

**January 5th**

Booth and Brennan had returned to Washington D.C with little problem. They spent a few days settling back into a rhythm that worked for them on a professional and personal level. Booth smirked at the fact that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone including Angela.

Brennan sat in her office working on paper work that she had not taken care of before leaving for Venezuela when Angela walked in. Brennan looked up to see her friend standing with a magazine in her hand and her mouth hanging open. Brennan scrunched her face as she watched her friend walk with a dreamy look in her eye to the seat in front of Brennan's desk.

"Sweetie, you have got to see this. It's so romantic. The people in this picture look like they're one person. You don't know where one begins and the other ends. There is an amateur photographer's contest every year and this was the first place winner," Angela said, turning the magazine towards Brennan.

Brennan's eyes landed on the picture and her mouth fell open in shock. She snatched the magazine from Angela's hand and looked down at the name of the picture.

_Love in the Moonlight_ by Jennifer Herres

The picture showed two lovers entwined around each other in a pool of water. Orchids and lilies floated in the water around them. The moonlight beaming in from behind the lovers caused the two to glow in an almost ethereal manner. The man's face was buried in the woman's neck and her head was tilted back and in towards the man. The water was at the man's waist just barely above the line of indecency, the woman's waist was below the water and his bicep covered her breast as his arm wrapped around her back. His other arm was wrapped under her arm and his hand clasped the back of her head. Her hair was gathered in the palm of his hand. No actual body parts were visible but it was clear that they were naked. Angela looked at her friend in shock as Brennan stood up and ran for the door.

"Sweetie, wait up," Angela called, barreling after her friend. Brennan got into her car and glanced up when Angela flopped into the passenger's seat.

"Would you care to tell me what exactly is going on here?" Angela demanded as Brennan backed from her parking spot and peeled out into the traffic.

"No, but I do need to speak to Booth," Brennan growled.

"Do you know this photographer?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I do," Brennan growled.

Angela's eyebrow shot even higher at Brennan's growl. Brennan pulled into the parking garage of the Hoover and parked. Grabbing the magazine, she exited her car. Angela was hot on her heels as they signed in at the security desk and took the elevator up to Booth's floor. Two floors below Booth's the doors opened and Sweets stepped on. He noticed the magazine clutched in Brennan's hand.

"Oh Dr. Brennan are you coming to see the print Booth has of that picture?" Sweets asked with a smile. Brennan's eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched.

Sweets took a step away from her and shot Angela a look. Angela just shrugged at the psychologist. The elevator doors slid open and Brennan walked out into the bullpen. Agents skittered from her path as she stalked towards Booth's office. Not even bothering to knock, she opened the door to his office and walked in. Angela followed behind her and closed the door after them. Booth was on the phone, looking at something on his computer. He put his finger up asking for a minute as he continued his phone call. Brennan crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yes, I did receive it and it's beautiful. A little more warning would have been good. That's the only one right? You did-" his computer beeped and he smiled, "I just got it. Yeah okay. Yeah I'll talk to her. Yep thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to face her. He didn't see Angela who had moved to the side. He saw her face and put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know until she sent it to me this morning," he said, jerking his thumb at a 20x30 print of the photograph.

Angela walked around to behind Booth's desk to get a closer look and that's when she spotted it. She turned and grabbed Booth's wrist and yanked his sleeve up.

"Ow, Angela stop," Booth hollered at her.

She looked at his wrist and then the picture. Brennan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Angela's mouth fell open and she dropped his wrist. Her finger moved back and forth between the two of them.

"you, she, he, you," Angela said incoherently.

"Booth, now our secret is out and the whole world can see it. I know that I'm open about sex but I'm not open enough to put pictures of the first time we made love in magazines and on people's office walls," Brennan said in frustration.

"Hey, I've gotten a lot of complements on the picture. Cullen said it was beautiful and tasteful. No one knows it's us except us and now Angela," Booth said. Brennan sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll take it down and hang it over my dresser," Booth told her. Brennan shook her head.

"As long as no one realizes then I see no reason for it not to hang here," Brennan finally conceded.

"Oh, Jen sent me something else," he said, clicking in his email.

Brennan moved to stand next to him and Angela stood behind his chair. The media player opened and the sound of a guitar began a familiar tune. Angela listened and laughed as Jen sweetly sang her version of the twelve days of Christmas. Then when she reached the last verse a picture popped up.

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my Dig site gave to me,

Twelve Floating Orchids, (a picture of the pool with nothing but the orchid and lilies in it flashed)

Eleven Spots of Blunt Force Trauma, (a picture of Stires laying on the ground with his face all bruised)

Ten Stunned Tourist, ( a picture of boat carrying tourists downstream)

Nine Broken Artifacts, ( a picture of the nine broken artifacts grouped together)

Eight Weird Fruits, ( a picture of a camp bowl full of fruit)

Seven Days of Rain, (a picture of the pits flooded with water)

Six Leaky Tents, (a picture of Jen's tent on fire)

Fiiivvvveeee Skkeeellleeetaaal Remains, (a picture of Booth leaning over the remains with Brennan clutching a clipboard, standing next to him)

Four Indigo Macaws, (a picture of the four indigo macaws sitting over the doorway to the dig site tent)

Three Big Ass Spiders, (a picture of the nest of the wandering spiders)

Two Stupid Interns, (a picture of Jeremy Smalls and Mr. Simon standing next to each other)

and

An Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees. (the picture of Booth, Brennan and Rover sleeping in the hammock)"

Angela was in tears by the end and turned to look at the silently laughing pair.

"You, You and your details." Angela said, pointing at each of the partners in turn. " Lunch. Be there or I will hunt you down," Angela said before grabbing Brennan's arm and dragging her towards the door.

"I'll see you at lunch, Baby," Booth called out. Brennan shot him a wink over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

**The End**


	15. The Twelfth Day of Christmas SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**ginge53: Funny how people think that other people are violent yet secretly we love it when a hot guy beats the snot out of another one in a primal fashion. YUM!**  
><strong>dharmamonkey: Signed, sealed and delivered. Just for your holiday fantasies ;-)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: LOL Santa told me you'd like that chapter. You might like this one too... <strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Oh I did write him admitting that didn't I? LOL I usually use alcohol to deal with those types of nerves lol it's only three times a year so it's not so bad lol ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: But you have read this chapter yet *whines*<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: *snicker* that's not his finger...umm yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! <strong>  
><strong>Crys82: Wonder about the flower no more! =D<strong>  
><strong>4evercaskett: I can't believe I didn't realize that it was more of a self emasculation than an insult to her. LOL it ended up being a twofer.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: No need to wonder. Read on for the impossible, see if you can figure out what I wrote that wasn't possible or if it wasn't noticeable.<strong>

**Okay my lovely readers this is the last chapter so please enjoy. I hope that all of you have a wonderful Holiday (which ever you observe or don't). Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th - SMUT FREE VERSION<strong>

12am

Booth let the smell of the candle wax soothe him. There was something utterly peaceful about a church on Christmas morning. He wished Parker was next to him; which would have been possible if he had stayed in the US for the holidays. In the long run it was a good thing that he was here in Venezuela. If he had not been then he may not have had a chance with Brennan. He knelt and began to give thanks to the Almighty for all of the gifts that he had received.

When he stepped into the Confessional to begin his Confession before Mass started, his eyebrows rose when the priest spoke perfect unbroken English. If he was not mistaken the man had a Texan accent. Smiling, Booth confessed then stepped out to do his penance. Although he was unable to follow the Spanish parts of the service he could follow the Latin parts. He sat on the back pew and went through the service.

When Mass was completed, he stepped outside the doors to wait for the park rangers to leave the church. He looked up into the sky and stared at the stars glowing brightly in the early morning night. The man from the ranger's station approached Booth. Booth turned and smiled at the man who had introduced himself as Hector.

"Feliz Navidad, Mr. Booth," Hector said, extending his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Hector," Booth replied. Booth looked up and down the street and frowned at the lights on in the homes up and down the street.

"Why are the shops lit up as well?" Booth asked, gesturing to the lights up and down the street.

"Ahhhh they stay open until sunrise so that people can get what they need for Christmas Day. Then they close until dawn the next day," Hector said.

"Thank goodness for foresight. I planned on doing some shopping before I left Venezuela so I have some cash. Do we have time for me to pick up a few things?" Booth asked, looking to Hector with hope.

"Yes, of course. We have a few things to pick up ourselves before we head back to work," Hector said with a smile.

When the other Park Rangers came out of the church, they headed into town. Booth went shopping with Hector as a translator. The sun was starting to rise when they reached the Park Station. Booth went inside and changed back into his shorts and tee-shirt.

Waving, calling his thanks and wishing them a Merry Christmas, Booth hitched his bag up on one shoulder, flung the strap on the other shoulder, and grasped the handle of the second bag, he bought, then disappeared into the jungle. Hector shook his head and wondered what in the world would make a man run for six hours on Christmas day.

Brennan blinked as the twittering of the parakeets filtered through the tent walls. Groaning, she rolled from the tent and made her way to the kitchen tent. Stumbling around, she started the coffee and slumped against a table. She had not slept well and surmised that it was because she had become accustomed to sleeping with Booth.

Digging through the MRE's, she grabbed the vegetable omelet and set it to the side. Pouring her coffee, she sipped it as she moved about getting ready to leave to the dig site. She left the encampment before anyone else had stirred. She reached the dig site as the sun was rising. Setting her bag down on the table, she knelt next to the hole they had been working on for the last two days.

Her progress was slow and steady. She paused, breathing heavily after lifting a heavy bucket of dirt. She placed her hands on her knees, paused and cocked her head. Her relationship was like an excavation; a long slow process, sometimes hard and sometimes very rewarding. If she could go on excavations for the last twelve years or so and having no intentions of stopping, what would stop her from doing the same with Booth? Pursing her lips, she squinted her eyes.

Emotions were different though, they changed every day; they were ephemeral. Digs were constant, or were they? You never knew if you would find anything, you never knew exactly what the weather would be; you never knew who you'd be working with. So digs had just as many variables as a romantic relationship.

She knew she really enjoyed going on digs but what she felt about digs and what she felt about Booth were completely different. Digs were enjoyable, they expanded her knowledge and she could always count on her knowledge. But with Booth she felt...safe? Cared about? A sense of belonging? With Booth she was never on the outside.

Shaking her head, she dumped the bucket and went back to work.

Jen looked around at the people sitting around the fireplaces. She glanced at Christine and frowned.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" She asked her professor, concern evident on her face. Christine glanced around and grinned.

"Probably waist deep in mud at the pits. Every time we've gone on digs during the holidays she worked through the holiday itself. They have no religious or familial meaning for her. We just generally go check on her around lunch time to make sure she's not dead," Christine said, sipping her coffee. Jen rocked back in surprise.

"Really? You just leave her alone in the jungle?" Jen asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep, Tempe's tough," Christine said.

The sounds of carols being badly sung were drifting through the air and several interns sat around talking or playing games. Christine sat at the fire with Jen, her lap table stretched between the arms of her chair and paper work on it. She worked silently collating notes and information that had been gathered.

Dr. Goodman sat on her other side, doing much the same thing. Jen stood up and left the encampment. Heading to the dig site, she stopped when she reached the edge. She saw Brennan sitting with her hands on her knees, chewing on her bottom lip, obviously lost in thought. Shrugging, Jen turned and returned to the encampment on nearly silent feet. Jen returned to her chair and sat quietly watching the fire crackle.

Booth took his time as he returned to the camp, winding off his general path several times. Each time he spotted a cluster of purple or white flowers, he stopped to pick them. The second pack was quickly filling and Booth frowned. He wound his way in and out of trees. He discovered that he would be able to carry more if he cut the stalks as well.

He slipped through the trees and found the path to the waterfall. He stacked the flowers down next to the rock near the back wall, making sure that the stems were in the water. Looking around, he spotted more bunches. Setting his other bag down, he began climbing the trees and cutting the stalks. When he was satisfied, he grabbed his bag and headed to camp.

Stopping in the kitchen, he flung the strap down on the table and took his bag to the tent. Dropping the bag in the back room, he slipped back out and into the woods again.

"Did you just see Booth?" Jen asked looking over at Dr. Santiago and Dr. Goodman.

"Yes, he is working on something," Dr. Goodman stated, not looking up from his paperwork. An hour later, Booth returned from the woods. Jen stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked him with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," he teased. She grinned at him then stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, can you get the tables from the dig site and bring them here. Then set them up and wipe them down?" Booth asked with a grin.

Jen nodded, turned and began rounding up interns. Christine's eyebrow shot up when she saw Booth preparing several chickens. Shaking her head she elbowed Dr. Goodman. He looked up and she pointed to Booth. Dr. Goodman chuckled as he saw Booth cooking.

"Well at least we haven't been exposed to Valley Fever this time," Dr. Goodman said casually. Christine choked on her gasp.

"You were exposed to Valley Fever?" She gasped out, gaping at Dr. Goodman.

"That's a story for dinner," Dr. Goodman said with a smile.

The interns came trooping through the woods, carrying the tables. Jen instructed them on setting them up and then cleaning them. Returning to the kitchen she washed her hands then stood waiting for more instruction. Booth dug through the pile of greens and handed her a pile.

"Wash this thoroughly and roughly chop it," he instructed. He dug around some more and pulled out several more things.

"Then wash, cut these up and add to that," he said, pointing to the greens she was cutting.

Jen watched in stunned amazement as Booth scrubbed a bucket of what looked like a potato of some sort. He chopped them then wrapped them in tinfoil. Walking to the fireplaces, he dug around in the coals and buried them. He went back to the birds on the tables and glanced around, grinning he spotted the cast iron pans.

He gathered them up, thanking the lord there were enough, even if just barely. Putting the birds in the pans he stuck them in the fires. Christine watched in amazement as Booth moved around the kitchen like a whirlwind. Finally he glanced at his watch. He turned to Jen and spoke with her for a few moments. Christine saw his hands wave and Jen nod at his instructions.

When he was finished speaking, Booth turned on his heel and strode off towards the pits. Jen spun on her heel when he went into the woods and dashed to the tent. She came tearing out and dashed towards the waterfall with a camera in her hands. She came running back a few moments later. Jen then continued to cut and chop in the kitchen, humming as she worked.

Booth moved through the woods and stopped next to the waterfall. This would have to be done quickly. Sighing, he crouched down and began cutting. When he finished he walked back through the camp, everyone's eyes following him. He walked to the pits and stopped at the edge. Brennan had completely cleared around the remains and was gently brushing the damp dirt and soil away from the bones. Booth slid down in the pit and crouched next to her.

"Bones," Booth said softly. Brennan jumped when he said her name. She turned to look at him and a smile spread across her face.

"Booth," she said just as softly.

"Come on. It's Christmas you should be with everyone else not playing in the dirt," Booth said with a grin. Standing up, he held out his hand. Brennan placed her palm in his and stood up.

"I was not in fact playing in the dirt," Brennan pointed out.

Booth chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her back to the camp and paused outside the tent. Grabbing their shower supplies, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her to the waterfall and paused as she took in the scene before her. The water was rippling with the waterfall's water but the surface was covered in floating orchids and water lilies.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," Booth said, placing a kiss at her temple.

Brennan gasped then stood fish mouthing at the sight before her. It was so pretty but a frown puckered her brow.

"Booth, these flowers are not going to damage the local environment are they?" She asked with a hesitant voice.

"No, Bones these grow wild locally. I picked them between here and the Ranger's station. They are all abundant and not an endangered species. I asked the rangers first," Booth promised.

Her face lit up with a smile. She quickly stripped her clothes off and stepped into the water not wanting to disturb the floating flowers. She paused when the water was hip high and turned to look at Booth. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Brennan's pale skin glowed in the light of the early rising moon and the flowers surrounded her hips.

"I wish I had a camera," Booth sighed. Brennan's eyebrow rose at his statement.

"You want to take a picture of me naked?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

"Right now, Bones, you look like a water fairy of some type," Booth said his voice getting hoarse. Brennan turned back around and slowly waded into the water until it was under her arms.

"They smell wonderful," Brennan said. Booth grinned at her and propped his chin in his hand.

"Isn't you being naked with me part of my Christmas gift?" Brennan asked puckishly.

Booth chuckled and looked over at her. His drew in his breath at the way her eyes were practically glowing. He stood up without saying anything and pulled his clothes off. Brennan eyed the sight of his impressive body as he walked to the edge of the water and waded in with as much care as she had.

Brennan met him in the middle of the pool and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Booth's mouth dropped to hers and he kissed her with the passion he had carried for years.

In the pale moonlight of Christmas they made love and made a connection that neither had felt before. When it was over, she clung to his frame and shivered in the humid night air. Booth wrapped both arms around her and kissed her temple as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"mmmmmmmm," was all she said. Booth chuckled and gently moved them towards the ledge he had set her on last time.

Turning them, he scooted up onto the ledge and kept her pulled snug against his chest. Using one arm to hold her, he brought his hand up and pushed her hair back off her face. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled. She returned the smile against his lips.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. He started to chuckle and squeezed her quickly.

"We've been gone for a while and as much as I want to stay here forever we have a dinner to get to," Booth said gently.

Brennan hummed and slowly slid off his lap, breaking their connection. She swam through the flowers causing them to part in front of her until she reached the edge of the water. Grabbing her cleanser, she quickly soaped up and let out a low husky laugh when she found extra hands helping. Booth took advantage of the fact that her hands were buried in her hair to thoroughly wash the rest of her body.

"I'll have to keep you around. I get clean faster when you help. It's much more efficient this way," she said.

Booth let out a barked laugh and moved towards his own body wash. Snagging the bottle, he dumped some in his hands and began to wash. Brennan ran her hands over his stomach and laughed when it rumbled beneath her hands.

When he finished, they climbed from the pool and dried off. Brennan looked at the pool as she pulled her clothes on. With a sigh, she jumped from the rock and followed Booth towards the encampment. Stopping about half way there she looked over her shoulder for one last look at the waterfall.

Tomorrow they would begin their return trip to Washington D.C and she didn't know when or if they'd return. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and urged her towards the encampment. The camp was bustling with activity as dishes were being moved from the kitchen area to the tables spread under the tents. Booth checked a couple of the dishes and grinned at what Jen had done.

There were roasted chickens set up and down the tables; cush-cush yams that were swimming in a syrup of some kind and bowls of salads both fruit and vegetable. They all sat down and Christine looked up and down the table.

"We should all thank Booth for the thoughtful gift set before us today. Without his knowledge and forethought this would not be possible," she said, giving Booth a smile and a nod. Booth blushed but returned her nod.

They began passing dishes around and Brennan's eyes got wide when she put the yams on her plate. Leaning over she sniffed and then turned to look at Booth.

"Now I know I didn't see those spices so where did you get them?" She questioned him in amazement. Booth snickered and glanced at her.

"Allspice grows wild around here. When I was coming back down the mountain, I spotted them at the top of the canopy. So I climbed a tree and grabbed a few handfuls," Booth admitted.

"You recognized allspice berries?" Jared said in an astonished voice.

"They look like the whole ones you buy in the grocery store, except they're a shade or two lighter," Booth told him with a frown.

"Huh, I've never seen a whole berry before," Jared muttered. Booth tsk'd at the young man and loaded his plates. Everyone settled in to eat and conversation flowed freely as they ate. Dr. Goodman told the story of how they had spent the first Christmas as a team locked in the lab. The interns found the story of a stoned Booth very amusing.

"Just so you guys know, I am not doing dishes," Booth told them grinning. The interns booed at him and chuckled.

"Me neither," Jen remarked before putting another piece of the chicken in her mouth. The interns all looked at her as if she were nuts.

"What? I cooked a lot of this," Jen said, waving her fork towards the plates on the tables.

"It's true that she did," Booth agreed, shooting a wink at Brennan.

She looked at him and smiled gently. She could see the bags under his eyes and knew that this had been a very long day for him. When dinner was finished and not a scrap was left, Brennan shooed Booth off to sleep with a kiss and a shove. She and several of the interns washed the dishes while some of the other interns took the tables back to where they had come from.

When all was cleaned up, Brennan headed to the tent. She knew he was exhausted and she was tired herself. When she got in he was on the bed, he looked up and smiled sleepily at her. She changed into a tee shirt and climbed into bed with him. They were drifting off when they heard Jen's voice float from near the fires.

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my Dig site gave to me,

Twelve Floating Orchids,

Eleven Spots of Blunt Force Trauma,

Ten Stunned Tourists,

Nine Broken Artifacts,

Eight Weird Fruits,

Seven Days of Rain,

Six Leaky Tents,

Fiiivvvveeee Skkeeellleeetaaal Remains,

Four Blue Macaws,

Three Big Ass Spiders,

Two Stupid Interns,

and

An Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees."

"Good night, Jen," Booth rumbled then snored in Brennan's ear.

**January 5th**

Booth and Brennan had returned to Washington D.C with little problem. They spent a few days settling back into a rhythm that worked for them on a professional and personal level. Booth smirked at the fact that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone including Angela.

Brennan sat in her office working on paper work that she had not taken care of before leaving for Venezuela when Angela walked in. Brennan looked up to see her friend standing with a magazine in her hand and her mouth hanging open. Brennan scrunched her face as she watched her friend walk with a dreamy look in her eye to the seat in front of Brennan's desk.

"Sweetie, you have got to see this. It's so romantic. The people in this picture look like they're one person. You don't know where one begins and the other ends. There is an amateur photographer's contest every year and this was the first place winner," Angela said, turning the magazine towards Brennan.

Brennan's eyes landed on the picture and her mouth fell open in shock. She snatched the magazine from Angela's hand and looked down at the name of the picture.

_Love in the Moonlight_ by Jennifer Herres

The picture showed two lovers entwined around each other in a pool of water. Orchids and lilies floated in the water around them. The moonlight beaming in from behind the lovers caused the two to glow in an almost ethereal manner. The man's face was buried in the woman's neck and her head was tilted back and in towards the man. The water was at the man's waist just barely above the line of indecency, the woman's waist was below the water and his bicep covered her breast as his arm wrapped around her back. His other arm was wrapped under her arm and his hand clasped the back of her head. Her hair was gathered in the palm of his hand. No actual body parts were visible but it was clear that they were naked. Angela looked at her friend in shock as Brennan stood up and ran for the door.

"Sweetie, wait up," Angela called, barreling after her friend. Brennan got into her car and glanced up when Angela flopped into the passenger's seat.

"Would you care to tell me what exactly is going on here?" Angela demanded as Brennan backed from her parking spot and peeled out into the traffic.

"No, but I do need to speak to Booth," Brennan growled.

"Do you know this photographer?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I do," Brennan growled.

Angela's eyebrow shot even higher at Brennan's growl. Brennan pulled into the parking garage of the Hoover and parked. Grabbing the magazine, she exited her car. Angela was hot on her heels as they signed in at the security desk and took the elevator up to Booth's floor. Two floors below Booth's the doors opened and Sweets stepped on. He noticed the magazine clutched in Brennan's hand.

"Oh Dr. Brennan are you coming to see the print Booth has of that picture?" Sweets asked with a smile. Brennan's eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched.

Sweets took a step away from her and shot Angela a look. Angela just shrugged at the psychologist. The elevator doors slid open and Brennan walked out into the bullpen. Agents skittered from her path as she stalked towards Booth's office. Not even bothering to knock, she opened the door to his office and walked in. Angela followed behind her and closed the door after them. Booth was on the phone, looking at something on his computer. He put his finger up asking for a minute as he continued his phone call. Brennan crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yes, I did receive it and it's beautiful. A little more warning would have been good. That's the only one right? You did-" his computer beeped and he smiled, "I just got it. Yeah okay. Yeah I'll talk to her. Yep thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to face her. He didn't see Angela who had moved to the side. He saw her face and put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know until she sent it to me this morning," he said, jerking his thumb at a 20x30 print of the photograph.

Angela walked around to behind Booth's desk to get a closer look and that's when she spotted it. She turned and grabbed Booth's wrist and yanked his sleeve up.

"Ow, Angela stop," Booth hollered at her.

She looked at his wrist and then the picture. Brennan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Angela's mouth fell open and she dropped his wrist. Her finger moved back and forth between the two of them.

"you, she, he, you," Angela said incoherently.

"Booth, now our secret is out and the whole world can see it. I know that I'm open about sex but I'm not open enough to put pictures of the first time we made love in magazines and on people's office walls," Brennan said in frustration.

"Hey, I've gotten a lot of complements on the picture. Cullen said it was beautiful and tasteful. No one knows it's us except us and now Angela," Booth said. Brennan sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll take it down and hang it over my dresser," Booth told her. Brennan shook her head.

"As long as no one realizes then I see no reason for it not to hang here," Brennan finally conceded.

"Oh, Jen sent me something else," he said, clicking in his email.

Brennan moved to stand next to him and Angela stood behind his chair. The media player opened and the sound of a guitar began a familiar tune. Angela listened and laughed as Jen sweetly sang her version of the twelve days of Christmas. Then when she reached the last verse a picture popped up.

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my Dig site gave to me,

Twelve Floating Orchids, (a picture of the pool with nothing but the orchid and lilies in it flashed)

Eleven Spots of Blunt Force Trauma, (a picture of Stires laying on the ground with his face all bruised)

Ten Stunned Tourist, (a picture of boat carrying tourists downstream)

Nine Broken Artifacts, (a picture of the nine broken artifacts grouped together)

Eight Weird Fruits, (a picture of a camp bowl full of fruit)

Seven Days of Rain, (a picture of the pits flooded with water)

Six Leaky Tents, (a picture of Jen's tent on fire)

Fiiivvvveeee Skkeeellleeetaaal Remains, (a picture of Booth leaning over the remains with Brennan clutching a clipboard, standing next to him)

Four Blue Macaws, (a picture of the four blue macaws sitting over the doorway to the dig site tent)

Three Big Ass Spiders, (a picture of the nest of the wandering spiders)

Two Stupid Interns, (a picture of Jeremy Smalls and Mr. Simon standing next to each other)

and

An Alpha Male Sleeping in the Trees. (the picture of Booth, Brennan and Rover sleeping in the hammock)"

Angela was in tears by the end and turned to look at the silently laughing pair.

"You, You, and your details." Angela said, pointing at each of the partners in turn. " Lunch. Be there or I will hunt you down," Angela said before grabbing Brennan's arm and dragging her towards the door.

"I'll see you at lunch, Baby," Booth called out. Brennan shot him a wink over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

**The End**


End file.
